Crossing Boundaries
by resourceful
Summary: Joe King's return upsets the equilibrium of Scarecrow and Mrs. King. Reeling from the intrusion, Lee takes a solo assignment behind the Iron Curtain. When tragedy strikes, Amanda chooses where her loyalty really belongs.
1. Prologue

**Title**: Crossing Boundaries

**Author**: Resourceful

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot-the-Moon Productions. I will make no money from my story, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Timeline**: Mid-Third Seaon (early 1986)

**Credits**: Includes references to the episodes "Dead Ringer," and "The Wrong Way Home."

**Author Notes**: The story was first posted in 2005 at another site. Many thanks to Vikki and my other betas for providing their guidance and expertise.

**Summary**: Joe King's return tests the relationship of Scarecrow and Mrs. King. While Amanda is busy with her children and ex-husband, Lee takes a solo assignment, behind the Iron Curtain. When the case turns tragic, Amanda risks everything to save her partner.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

The lonesome howl of a wolf pierced the clear night air, echoing through the lush valley and rolling hills that surrounded the small Hungarian village. Glancing out the cottage window with nervous anticipation, Zsofia Petrak searched for signs of activity in the tranquil countryside. Seeing nothing, she pulled her heavy woolen sweater more tightly around her shapely frame and sought to ward off the evening chill. Grateful for something to occupy her attention, she knelt by the massive stone fireplace and stoked the dying embers.

"Is Jozsef home?" The hoarse voice of her aging father interrupted her quiet introspection.

"Nem," Zsofia answered. "Not yet."

As was his habit, the family patriarch had fallen asleep in the old wooden rocker. Reaching for his pocket watch, he studied the bold black hands of the timepiece. "It is past ten o'clock. What could be keeping him?"

"Go to bed, Pater." There was a sharp edge of impatience to her weary voice.

"I cannot retire while one from our family risks his life for the Hungarian underground." Ferenc Petrak shook his finger at his daughter. "You and your brother have caused my hair to turn white."

"We only follow in your capable footsteps, Pater." Zsofia raised a sculptured eyebrow at the often repeated protest. "Besides, Jozsef is with Gyorgy Vadas. He will be fine."

"Vadas," the old man grumbled. "The Vadas and Petrak families have been friends for many years, but Gyorgy's double dealings are destined to bring us trouble. Sometimes I wish you would defect to the United States like your cousin Magda."

"Pater, you sound ridiculous. You know we refuse to be seduced by the luxuries of the west. Jozsef and I are not going anywhere. Besides, Gyorgy's risks are far greater than ours, and we reap the benefits of his efforts. The information he obtains is invaluable to the Resistance. Without his inside knowledge, there would be little news of importance to share with the western contacts. How can you not trust someone so dear to our family?"

"He is still a double agent, Zsofia. The Resistance and the western agents count him as an ally, but so does the KGB. Eventually his web of lies will bring someone down. Be careful that it is not you, my child."

The creaking of a nearby bedroom door captured the attention of the two Petraks. "Something woke me, Nagyapa." The large solemn eyes of the six year old peered back at his aunt and grandfather.

"Scoot, Zsolt. Back to bed with you!" The maiden aunt was not about to let her nephew test her will tonight.

"Nagyneni, please let me come out." The boy inched closer toward the old man, until two ample arms beckoned him to come. With three long steps and a jump, the child landed squarely in the generous lap of his beloved grandfather.

"Pater, you spoil him." Zsofia raised her hands in frustration and retreated to the couch by the window to continue her faithful vigil.

"Ah, he is young. A little spoiling is good for our motherless lamb."

"Tell me a story, Nagyapa - the story of our people." Dark curls spun around his face as he bobbed his head up and down.

"It is late, little one, is it not? Maybe I will tell you just the ending of the story tonight." The old man's glasses glimmered with the reflected firelight.

"Nem, Nagyapa. Start from the beginning." The child nestled contentedly into the strong embrace.

"Hmmm. We will have the short version, yes?" Kissing the small nose, he began his recitation. "Long, long ago, our people gathered around campfires and told the family tales of perseverance and bravery. Listen carefully, Zsolt. One day you must pass on the stories to your children."

"I will, Nagyapa, I promise."

The grandfather rocked the chair back and forth as he spoke of their cherished history. "We are the Magyars, the descendants of the great Asian Arpad dynasty. Many centuries ago, our ancestors were swept west by the wave of the Great Migration. They were nomads, traveling through rain and drought, and through scorching heat and frigid cold."

Ferenc's dark eyes held the gaze of the small boy. "The Magyars brought their tribe of people to the Carpathian Mountains. First came the martial outposts, riding small, sturdy horses through the northern passes and the lower Danube River Valley. Behind them came the ox driven carts of the very old, the sickly people, the women, and the children. Along with them came the herds of cattle and swine. Our people were not the first to reach the Carpathian Basin."

"Here comes the bloody part," Zsolt murmured. He snuggled closer to his grandfather.

The old man pressed a finger to the child's lips. "The great conquest followed as the Magyars struggled to claim the territory. Their fierce cavalry fought with bows and arrows and light sabers. Many of the Magyars lost their lives, but with their blood they purchased this land for their children and grandchildren and great grandchildren."

Suddenly, Zsofia leaped from the couch. "Something is happening," she shouted. Outside, cars screeched to a stop, doors slammed closed, and heavy boots pounded against the ground. Grabbing the child, she shoved him toward the bedroom. "Go quickly. Lock your bedroom door and be very, very quiet," she demanded. Without a word, the child complied, running like his life depended on it.

Frantic fists rattled the front door, until the elder Petrak could release the bolt. Two members of the Hungarian Resistance shouldered their way in, carrying the dazed form of Jozsef Petrak between them. At the command of the old man, they laid him on the floor by the fire. Without a word, they turned and beat a hasty retreat out the door. In an instant, the engine of their vehicle roared to life, and they sped into the night.

Gyorgy Vadas hurried across the threshold and threw his considerable bulk against the solid oak door. Securing the locks, he silently gestured toward the windows. Zsofia sprinted across the room to pull the thick drapes closed, while her father dimmed the lights and pulled the metal first aid box from its place on the kitchen shelf.

Gathering around the injured man, the threesome worked diligently, with only the glow of firelight to guide their efforts. Very carefully, they assessed Jozsef's head wound and tried to stem the flow of blood. "I am all right," he murmured through labored breaths. "It is only a bump."

"Jozsef was lucky he was not shot," Gyorgy said with seething anger. His large frame dwarfed the people around him. "We walked into a trap."

"A trap?" Zsofia's hands rested on her brother's shoulder as she ceased the medical treatment. "How can this be? Every precaution was in place. Who spoiled the meeting?"

"The Hungarian Secret Police, the KGB - all the secret agents were out in force tonight. Everyone was there, except the western contacts." Gyorgy waved his powerful fist in the air. "We were obviously set up. This makes the fourth failed attempt in a month."

With the help of his devoted family, Jozsef rose from the floor and gingerly moved to a chair. His hand pushed at the ice pack his father held against his head. "There is a leak in the pipeline, is there not? Someone is always one step ahead of us."

Vadas paced the length of the room while he mumbled his tirade. "The western agents are nothing but cowards. I risk my life to bring them information, and they are too nervous to come out of hiding. The old channels of communication with the west are no longer reliable. I want nothing more to do with them."

"They have good reason to be afraid," Jozsef reminded his friend. "At least one of the western agents has betrayed us. Information is getting to the Soviets with regularity."

"Yes, this is true," Gyorgy sighed. "And my communist associates lose faith in me. The fine line I walk between the two sides is blurring. I trust no one."

"Sit and rest, Gyorgy. We will think of something." Zsofia moved to the bedroom door. "You can come out, Zsolt. Everything is okay."

The door banged open, and small feet smacked against the hardwood floor. "Pater, you are home." The child flew into the waiting arms. Seeing the disheveled appearance of his father and inspecting the wound, the child looked alarmed. "Pater, you are hurt."

"It is nothing to concern yourself with, my son." Jozsef captured the small fingers in his larger ones. "Our friend, Gyorgy, fought off our attackers with his own hands and pulled me to safety."

Ferenc lit his pipe, silently gazing around the group. "You are to be commended for your heroics, Gyorgy. Soon there will be stories comparing you to the daring American agent who secured Magda's freedom."

Gyorgy shrugged at the compliment. "Humph - fairy tales. Many outlandish yarns of American superheroes are spread by gullible believers."

Ferenc's face crinkled into a smile. "It is true. My niece was a born storyteller with a flare for fantasy."

Zsofia managed a sardonic laugh. "The story of Magda's defection to America grows more exaggerated with each telling. The tale has taken on mythical proportions."

"Ah, yes," Jozsef snorted. "Her personal saga becomes larger than life." He looked at his son. "A superhero swooped from the sky like a bird and whisked cousin Magda away in his arms."

Zsolt's eyes grew enormous with astonishment.

"Oh, what nonsense," chastised Ferenc. "Do not tell the boy silly fables."

Jozsef brushed the hair from Zsolt's forehead. "The truth, my son, is always better than tall tales, is it not? Our cousin, Magda, was trapped and about to be captured. There was no place left to hide. Suddenly a deafening roar was heard from above, and a helicopter was seen on the horizon. It flew right into the midst of gunfire and hovered over a children's playground. Dangling from the doorway was an American agent, who grabbed Magda up in his arms and held her tightly until they could all fly to safety."

Zsolt was amazed. "Then it was a real hero who saved Magda, yes, Pater"

"Enough, Jozsef," Zsofia warned. "You fill his head with pictures that will keep him awake for hours." Beckoning to the child, she motioned toward the hallway. "Say goodnight, Zsolt. Off to bed with you."

As the boy kissed his father and left the room, Gyorgy rose from his chair. "Who is the American agent? You have a name, I trust."

Brother and sister exchanged glances with the family patriarch. With his nod of approval, Zsofia shared the family secret. "Stetson," she responded. "Lee Stetson."

Gyorgy looked thoughtful. "Stetson? This man, he is well known in the intelligence communities? He is a big fish, yes?"

Jozsef hesitated and then nodded in the affirmative. "Very big, I am certain. He works for an elite team of American operatives. Maybe you have heard his codename."

"What is his codename?" Gyorgy prodded with a commanding tone.

"His codename is Scarecrow."

"Scarecrow, you say?" Gyorgy's body stiffened with recognition, before a satisfied smile etched his ruddy face. "The name is legendary to the KGB. You must try to get a message to his superiors and request his assistance. Scarecrow could prove useful to our cause - very useful, indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The last pink and purple hues of the setting sun disappeared behind the row houses of the Georgetown skyline, cloaking the city in the gloom of the growing darkness. One by one, car headlights flashed on, and soon a line of street lights twinkled like a muted chorus, proclaiming the advent of night.

Ever vigilant, Lee Stetson kept a cautious eye on the eerie shadows that encroached from the hidden alleys and darkened doorways of the brick and mortar buildings. In his business, it never paid to let his guard down. Picking up his pace, he tucked his chilled fingers into the deep, flannel pockets of his leather jacket and continued to stride purposely along the narrow sidewalk.

It had been a hectic day for him, coming on the heels of a tumultuous week as he wrapped up the loose ends of the Estoccian case. One quick stop at the popular university bar, and he could head home to a solitary dinner of cold pizza and beer. Humph, not very appealing. Maybe he'd order-in Chinese again and catch a game on television.

A mask of indifference settled on Lee's weary face as he followed the throng of students through the oak door of the noisy coed hangout. Ignoring the laughter and camaraderie of the crowd, he threaded his way through the press of bodies that poured into Dooley's for an evening of conversation, drinking and dancing.

Amidst the exuberance of the loyal clientele, Lee felt strangely out of his element. He only wished to complete his mission and beat a hasty retreat to the sanctuary of his Corvette, parked two blocks away.

Reaching in his pocket, he retrieved a wad of cash from the soft leather folds of his wallet. The bartender was expecting him. As promised over the phone, he was making good on the outlandish bill he'd dumped on the Estoccia Prime Minister.

At the time, it had seemed like a brilliant idea to order drinks "on the house" for the entire crowd at the packed bar. The distraction had enabled him to ditch the Estoccian visitor, and continue his search for Joe King - then suspected of murder. Unfortunately, the Agency's Internal Affairs hadn't looked kindly on his unorthodox method of getting the job done, even if he did succeed in clearing Mr. King's good name.

An old tune from the juke box kept him company while he waited to complete his business. Listening to the lyrics, he was fairly certain it was Judy Garland's voice, soulfully crooning the blues ballad, "Happiness Is a Thing Called Joe."

Lee felt an involuntary shudder pass through his body at the reminder of Amanda's Joe. The last thing he needed was to drudge up the painful moments that plagued him during the investigation of his partner's ex-husband. The sooner he could escape from Dooley's, the better he'd feel.

The place did hold a perverse fascination for him, but he had no desire to reflect on his burning curiosity of Amanda's past. No, he'd attempted some probing questions and practically had his fingers slapped. She'd begrudgingly told him precious little about her life with a man called Joe.

The press of young female flesh jostled him against the counter. The crowd around the bar must be getting impatient for service. Turning to see who assaulted him, Lee scanned the faces of the animated females who flirted with their male entourage, totally heedless of his presence.

"Sorry, sir," a perky blonde apologized as she poked him yet again with one of her sweeping hand gestures.

"No problem." Lee shuffled to the left to get out of her range. God, he was feeling old. When did college beauties lose their appeal in his eyes? Hell, they were just immature and self-absorbed kids. And happy, too! The girls definitely radiated a buoyant confidence, and their cocky male companions swaggered with arrogant bravado. Had he ever felt that sure of himself?

The young Lee Stetson had put on a good show. He'd partied with the best, won the girls, and led a no-fear fraternity life. But happy? Even at 18, 20 and 22 years of age, there'd been an undercurrent of quiet desperation that nagged the periphery of his thoughts. Perpetual activity had been the cure or at least the treatment. When he'd put on a smile, conjured up his natural charm and role-played the wild party guy, no one was the wiser. It had been hard work keeping the phantom loneliness at bay. Always lurking just below the surface, it had threatened to expose the God-awful truth. He was a phony.

Nonetheless, he'd managed to perfect the façade, even coming to believe it himself. Over time, he'd learn to be comfortable as the fun-loving glamour boy. Everyone knew they could count on Lee to be the life of the party and always get the girl.

Well, he could get the girl, but he couldn't keep her. One by one, his college friends had paired off, made commitments and planned their futures with marriage and children. He'd been good at rationalizing away his envy. Again and again, he'd told himself that family life wasn't for him.

By every standard, his personal path had been paved with rewards. For well over a decade, he'd led an exciting, on-the-edge, challenging life. He'd traveled to exotic places, rubbed shoulders with royalty, and wined, dined and bedded some of the world's most glamorous women. He was successful and revered in the intelligence community and at the top of his game - a legend in his own time. It was a life to die for.

"Here you go, sir." The auburn curls of the cute barmaid bounced up and down in sync with her generously endowed body, as she counted out his change with a flurry of motion. "Come again, sir."

God! If one more young person called him, "sir," he'd be forced to contemplate a major life overhaul. What was wrong with him lately? Was he getting lazy? Was he too distracted by work? Could he be depressed? When did the hot-spots lose their excitement? A change of pace was definitely in order. Maybe he should spruce himself up later and head out for a night on the town. It had been far too long since he'd made the rounds of his favorite clubs. Convinced that he should put himself back on the social circuit, he headed for the door.

And then, he spotted them. Lee held his breath, lest his harsh breathing announce his presence to the familiar couple. Dancing cheek to cheek, Joe and Amanda practically floated passed him.

Feeling like a morose wallflower at a high school prom, he hunched his shoulders forward, cursing every inch of his six foot plus frame. Certainly he couldn't be more conspicuous if he was a New England coastal lighthouse on a crowded beach of sun worshipers.

Taking in the scene, he gradually relaxed his stance and moved a few steps closer. Obviously, the pair was unaware of anyone but each other. Swaying slowly to the music and some unseen internal rhythm of their own, Amanda and Joe were bound by an intimacy that Lee could only begin to imagine. The two moved as one - probably lost in a world of nostalgia and shared history. They looked possessed by a powerful force from the past.

He knew he should honor their privacy and slip silently into the crowd. Even so, he stood mesmerized by the sight of his colleague and her ex-husband. The Kings may have signed the divorce papers years ago, but in Lee's eyes they were irrevocably joined in a union that had no ending.

A painful sigh of regret struggled for release. Swallowing hard, he berated himself for getting involved in Amanda's personal business. Billy Melrose should have flatly turned him down when he requested the King case. It was difficult to set a professional tone and remain objective when his colleague insisted on her ex-husband's innocence. In the face of the initial damning evidence, she held fast to her conviction that Joe was a good guy and incapable of committing a crime, much less murder.

For two days, Lee had shadowed the pair, always staying one discrete step behind. Practically ignored, he'd walked with them down memory lane and watched them relive their college romance. It had been abundantly clear that Amanda had no inhibitions about displaying her affection for Joe, even in the presence of a close associate. My God, she'd repeatedly referred to Joe as sweetheart. Were there no limits to their amicable divorce?

"Humph, get a grip," Lee mumbled to himself. Joe King's sudden intrusion shouldn't matter at all, even if he'd descended like a guided missile into their undercover relationship. Amanda was his friend - best friend, in fact. But he had no claim on her, and she had no claim on him.

Just the same, they'd been spending so much free time together, he was starting to confuse her place in his life. Despite a fierce resolve to maintain the status quo, he was powerless to control the intimate thoughts that invaded his dreams and the desire that warmed his body when she touched him, however innocently and briefly. Sometimes Lee imagined their friendship teetering on the precipice of something beyond the safe platonic boundaries they had enforced for two and half years.

Well, that theory was totally shot to hell. Seeing the King family cling to each other in the school gym had made it crystal clear where Lee Stetson stood in the grand scheme of things. He would forever remain outside the tight circle of Amanda's private life. It was for the best. He didn't need emotional entanglements messing up his foot-loose style of existence.

Shaking off the disconcerting mantle of the jilted suitor, Lee was about to head for the door when he saw Amanda lift her head from Joe's shoulder and focus her gaze in his direction. Right on cue, their eyes caught and locked, creating the instant spark of their unique connection. In spite of the lingering twinges of envy, his face relaxed into a tender smile.

He watched, enchanted, as she silently acknowledged his presence, before shyly lowering her eyes, only to raise them again for another peek at him.

Just witnessing her gentle smile was enough to send the familiar warmth pulsating through his body. Her penetrating gaze spread like a soothing balm over his smarting emotions, momentarily easing the raw pain of his perceived rejection. Giving her a slight nod, he turned to go, obeying the command of his inner voice that sounded retreat.

* * *

><p>SMK-SMK-SMK<p>

"Amanda, look. Is that Lee Stetson?" Joe grabbed the hand of his ex-wife and guided her toward the familiar figure that inched his way in the direction of the exit.

"Yes, but I don't think Mr. Stetson would want to intrude." Resisting his tug, she tried to discourage him from pulling Lee into their private party. She was sure her colleague had more than enough of the former Mr. and Mrs. Joseph King. Just the same, Joe was not going tobe deterred. There was no holding him back in mid-stride.

"Amanda, he might be looking for us. Hey, Stetson, wait a second." Coming up behind the retreating agent, Joe King gently seized his arm, effectively halting Lee's departure.

There was a slight hesitation, before Lee spun around to greet the couple. "Ah, hi, you two." His eyes made a quick sweep of Amanda's face before scanning the floor and finally settling on the more talkative of the twosome.

Joe affably extended his hand. "So, do you frequent Dooley's watering hole, or were you looking for us?"

"Well, not really. I just came here to settle the bar tab I stuck the Prime Minister with the other day." Lee pointed his thumb toward the cashier and stole another glimpse of Amanda. "I certainly didn't expect to see you here, but I suppose the college hang-out holds a lot of happy memories for alumni regulars."

"We certainly aren't regulars, anymore." Amanda could feel two pairs of eyes on her as she busied herself buttoning and unbuttoning her sweater, deliberately avoiding Joe's hand that tried to claim her fingers.

Lee hastened to apologize. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break-up your personal time together." Motioning his hand toward the door, he started to take his leave. "I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do. I was just on my way out."

"Don't go." Amanda's raspy voice caught as she reached to touch his arm. "Ah, won't you join us for a drink, Mr. Stetson . . . Lee? Joe and I haven't properly thanked you for saving our family." She glanced at her ex-husband for support.

Joe graciously affirmed the invitation. "Well, of course, please join us. Why don't you save a table while I pick up a pitcher of beer."

"Okay, thanks." Lee locked his fingers behind his back and fell in step beside his partner.

Watching him out of the corner of her eye, Amanda resisted the urge to close the distance between them. She ached for his touch, mindful that his hand didn't seek its familiar home at the small of her back. Instead of basking in his usual warm aura, she shivered at the chilling pall that pervaded the powerful Stetson presence.

"Will this do?" Lee pointed to a corner table that had just been vacated.

Sliding into the small, circular booth, she noted he avoided crowding her in the limited space. Awkward silence passed between them. What, in heaven's name, had happened to her gregarious nature and her effortless flow of words? Hearing him clear this throat, she finally raised her gaze to meet the confusion in his hazel eyes. "I'm sorry, Lee. It appears I made things uncomfortable for all of us."

"Well, you know the old saying. Three's a crowd." Drumming the table with his long fingers, he studiously scrutinized the menu.

Leaning toward him, she tentatively placed her hand on his arm. "Lee, it wasn't my idea for Joe to grab you at the door as you were on your way out."

"Oh, that makes me feel better." The flippant words immediately stung their target.

She lowered her head at her faux pas. "Oh my gosh, I didn't mean it that way. I only wanted to spare you any awkwardness. However, when Joe did stop you, well, I didn't want you to think I wasn't glad to see you."

Lee sighed and relented. "Hey, I knew what you meant. It's okay, Amanda. I won't stay long."

"No, that's not it at all." Amanda reached sideways to clasp Lee's fidgety hand. "I know the past few days have put a strain on our relationship. I want you to know, I'm sorry for making things difficult."

"Yeah, well, it's been hard pretending to be strangers and, you know, seeing you with your ex-husband." He punctuated his statement with a defeated shrug and averted his eyes from her gaze.

"Oh, Lee, I feel awful about that, too. I don't want you relegated to the background."

"Humph."

Scooting a little closer in the booth, Amanda entwined their fingers and refused to let go when he resisted the additional contact. "Lee, are you all right? I'm worried about you."

"Well, don't be. I'm fine. Just fine. What's to worry about?" He offered her a faint smile and sat up straighter in the vinyl seat.

Not fooled by his charade, she edged slightly nearer, testing the waters with a slight brush of her shoulder against the smooth leather of his jacket. When he didn't flinch, she relaxed her whole frame, letting her side gently rest against him. To her great relief, he didn't pull away.

Breathing in the familiar masculine scent, so uniquely Lee, she tried to feign interest in the Dooley clientele, swaying gracefully on the dance floor. Her thoughts wandered hither and yon while she grew giddy from the enticing aroma of his cologne that swirled around the tight confines of their shared space.

Intoxicated by his presence, Amanda abandoned conversation in favor of quiet surveillance. After much practice in the Q-Bureau, she'd perfected the art of sizing up the real Lee. Depending only on her peripheral vision, she waited patiently for him to let down his guard. Then she caught the stoic Stetson mask as it morphed into a look of intense longing, directed right at her profile. All she needed to do was blink and his schooled expression of indifference snapped firmly back into place.

Wary of Joe's imminent return, Amanda sighed softly, before cautiously pulling away from him. With a delicate cough, she discretely distanced herself from the magnetic pull of his body. She felt him sag in the seat when the warmth of their contact was broken. Hoping to reassure him, she let her thumb caress his palm that was still moist from her touch. "You know, Lee, if it was up to me, I'd take you home to be with my family. I wish the boys could get to know the real hero who came to their rescue in the school gym."

"Damn it, Amanda. We both know that isn't going to happen." Reclaiming his hand, Lee slowly combed his fingers through the thick strands of hair at the back of his neck. "I'm an outsider. Remember? Our professional lives have to stay separate from our personal lives. We both know we have to keep our emotions out of this business."

Wounded by his words, she tried to keep the hurt and anger out of her rebuttal. "Lee, you may be able to seal off your emotions, but I certainly passed the point of emotional involvement a long time ago. We're close friends, aren't we? Friends care about each other regardless of whether or not they're at work."

"Yeah, right. Friends!" Lee's quick, laconic words cut with sarcasm. "We're already pushing the boundaries with friendship. Amanda, you know how dangerous it is to have friends in our line of work. We get so use to being together all day that we sometimes lose sight of the risks of getting too involved. His eyes quickly left her face and shifted nervously around the room, as if searching for the nearest exit.

Feeling the chasm between them widen, Amanda's frustration bubbled to the surface. "What are you talking about? You make it sound like we can't be friends anymore." Pinning him with her gaze, she continued to challenge his assumptions. "Is this conversation about us, or is it about Joe being in my life again? Lee, please don't be jealous."

"Jealous? Don't be ridiculous!" He reeled from the accusation. "Forget it, just forget it." Starting to rise, he abandoned his escape route when Amanda's ex-husband approached the table. With a heavy sigh, Lee slid back into the booth.

Amanda immediately relaxed her demeanor and greeted the questioning eyes of Joe. Reaching out her hands, she took the pitcher of beer. "Thanks, sweetheart. Here, let me pour."

"Well, isn't this cozy?" Joe eased himself into the crowded booth, effectively sandwiching Amanda between the two men.

She gave him an apologetic shrug. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. It was the only table available."

Lee cringed and took control of the conversation. "So, Joe, when are you returning to Estoccia?"

Amanda's eyes widened and she nudged a perfectly placed elbow into Lee's ribcage. "Well, hopefully not too soon, Mr. Stetson."

Lee winced and slid sideways, until one hip hovered precariously over the outer edge of the seat. Glaring at Amanda, he continued on in the same vein. "Estoccia - that's where your life is, right, Joe?"

The befuddled lawyer focused on first one and then the other. "Ah, yes, that's correct. I'm anxious to return to Estoccia, but, before I go, I'm hoping to spend some catch-up time with my family." He placed his arm around the shoulders of his ex-wife and smiled warmly. "I'd very much like to talk Amanda into taking some time off from work, so we can get a little quality time together."

Lee looked like he'd been on the receiving end of a sucker punch. With obvious effort, he steeled his features into a façade of compassion. Then he expertly played along with the farce. "Yes, well, under the circumstances, I'm sure any boss, worth his salt, would understand the family needs to come first. I'll have my superior put in a call to Mrs. King's office. Ah, where is it you work?"

Amanda rolled her eyes, before responding with dripping sarcasm. "IFF. You might know it as International Federal Film. The company produces government documentaries."

"Yes, IFF. I'm sure we can get you some time off without giving away any national secrets." Lee took a long draught on his beer and nearly choked when she gave him a swift kick in the shin.

Joe's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Great! Thanks, Stetson."

"Sure thing." Reaching under the table, Lee rubbed his injured limb and quickly shot his partner a poisonous look.

Amanda pushed her untouched beer aside. With an exasperating glare, she addressed the men in her life. "In case you two didn't notice, I'm here. I'm right here." She watched them squirm in their seats, before continuing. "However, now that you've agreed on a plan for my week, I guess there's nothing left to discuss." Ignoring Lee's nervous cough, she abruptly turned to the surprised Joe. "What do you say, sweetheart? Shall we go home and spend some time with Mother and the boys?"

"Sounds great to me," Joe responded, giving her hand a squeeze. Turning to Lee, he looked relieved, but apologetic. "I hope you don't mind, Stetson. We do appreciate all you've done for us."

Lee forced a lopsided grin and shrugged. "Yeah, well, I have to get going, too."

All three rose together. Lee quickly threw some bills on the table. "Drinks are on me. Take care, you two." He stuck his hand out to Joe, as he shoved his wallet in his jacket. Without a further glance at his colleague, he hastened toward the his exit.

Ignoring his departure, Amanda toed the rough wooden flooring with her sneaker, trying to dislodge a pretzel caught in a knothole. If she dared to look up, she was bound to be interrogated by Joe. Certainly by now his lawyer mode had kicked-in, and he was mentally preparing a list of questions about all that had just transpired.

Sure enough, her ex-husband cleared his throat. "Well, that was a strange encounter. I don't suppose you want to explain the behavior that I just witnessed between you and Stetson?"

Amanda looked up with feigned innocence. "What behavior would that be, sweetheart?"

"Don't pretend with me, Amanda King." Joe crossed his arms over his chest. "When I approached the table it appeared as if you and Stetson were bickering like an old married couple. Was it just my imagination or was that anger I detected radiating off the two of you?"

Sighing softly, she refused to look at him. "Not now, Joe. It's been a long day. May we please go home? There really isn't much to tell, anyway."

"Suit yourself, Amanda. But promise me you'll stay away from that guy. Men like Stetson shouldn't be preying on housewives from Arlington."

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was nearly four o'clock in the morning when Lee staggered into his apartment, more exhausted than inebriated. His body couldn't take the abuse of drinking and late hours that his Scarecrow persona had made legendary. Maybe he was out of practice. All the nights of staying home and turning in early in recent months had made him soft and put him on the receiving end of a number of jokes.

Hell, Fred Fielder managed to bring down the house at Monk's bar, by poking fun at his colleague. "Stetson's secretary keeps him on a very short leash," Fred announced to a crowd of operatives. "She's domesticating him like a well-trained puppy."

Collapsing on the sofa, Lee pulled off his tie and propped his feet on the coffee table. Unbelievably, he came home alone, after being propositioned by five . . . no, make that six women? Everyone noticed when the parade of glamorous females failed to get him in the mood. Certainly his behavior would be gossip for the Agency's water cooler crowd tomorrow.

With a loud groan, he stretched out on the couch and punched the blinking light on the answering machine.

Beep! "Hi, Le-eee. It's Marci. I was so-oooo glad to see you tonight. My offer's still open for Saturday and Sunday, or any night next week. Bye Bye."

Beep! "Hello, Sugar, it's Candi. It's not too late to reconsider. I promise I'll have a sweet deal for you if you drop by my apartment."

Beep! "Darling, it's Alyssa. If you're ready to spice up your life again, just give me a ring."

Lee sat up quickly and slapped the control button to end the messages. He couldn't take anymore reminders of his famous playboy lifestyle. God, would he ever live down his past choices?

Laying his arm across his forehead, Lee wondered what he was doing. A night on the town wasn't what he needed at all. None of the old club crowd held one iota of appeal. No matter how many women tried to cozy up to him or drag him onto the dance floor, they couldn't cure what ailed Scarecrow. And no amount of vintage wine or burning scotch could fill up the emptiness in his heart. Tonight's useless quest created more problems than solutions.

He had a lot of questions weighing on his mind, and the bar stool wasn't going to give him his answers. Somehow, he had to master the puzzle of a certain brunette housewife who had invaded his career and private life.

What was Mrs. King to Scarecrow? Certainly a valued partner. Sometimes a confidante. Definitely a great friend. She was all of these things, but, oh, so much more. Despite his reservations about their different lifestyles, he felt irrepressibly drawn to Amanda. Without a doubt, he was spending extra time with his partner, outside of work - at least he was until Joe King resurfaced and monopolized Amanda's time. How she felt about the unexpected change of events was a question he couldn't begin to answer.

If Lee Stetson was going to confront the uncertainty in their relationship, he needed more time with Amanda, not less. First thing in the morning, he would call her. One way or another, he had to find out the truth.

* * *

><p>SMK-SMK-SMK<p>

Lee's sense of unrest gnawed at his gut all weekend. He tried to telephone Amanda several times but the answering machine at the King residence repeatedly picked up the calls. His anxiety only heightened when he arrived at the Q-Bureau on Monday morning to find she had not returned to work.

Pacing the tight confines of his office, he was caught off guard when the door suddenly swung open, simultaneously accompanied by a light knock. "Damn it, I thought you'd never get here." Whirling around, he greeted his surprised boss.

"Good morning to you, too, Scarecrow." The section chief smiled, ignoring Lee's obvious distress.

Raking his fingers through his hair with several vigorous swipes, Lee sighed heavily. "Sorry, Billy. The comment wasn't meant for you."

"So I gathered." Quickly changing gears, Melrose waved off the awkward moment. "I didn't mean to startle you so early in the morning, but I'm on an errand for our esteemed leader. Dr. Smyth wants some immediate action on the Jacob Hochleitner case. I need the file before I meet with the big boys on Pennsylvania Avenue." Billy stood with hands on hips, waiting for a response from his agitated agent.

Lee managed to appear accommodating. "Ah, yeah, sure, Billy - the Hochleitner file, right. Have a seat." He motioned toward the small leather sofa, and began searching through the file cabinet. Coming up empty handed, he slammed the drawer closed and beat a hasty retreat to the vault. Working the combination lock, he caught the amused expression of his supervisor.

Lee shot him a stormy look. "What, Billy?" He watched the face of his boss sober up immediately.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm a patient man, Scarecrow."

Several minutes ticked by with no success. Lee muttered a running litany of profanity while he tore the vault apart trying to find the illusive Hockleitner file. Hell, if Amanda would get here, he wouldn't have to parade around the office like an inept intern.

"Take your time, Scarecrow," Billy called. A note of sarcasm had definitely crept into his voice.

A flustered Lee emerged from the vault with nothing to show for his efforts, but a clinched fist and escalating temper. "Damn it, I don't know where the hell she hid the thing. Amanda does the filing. I'll have her bring the folder to you, if she ever decides to show up."

Billy cleared his throat. "Well, she's my other item of business."

Lee halted his frenzied motion and froze in place. "Item of business? What's going on with Amanda?" His vivid imagination went wild with possible scenarios, all equally unappealing.

"Sit, Scarecrow," Melrose ordered with a tinge of annoyance creeping into his voice.

Lee's dry mouth felt like cotton as he sat down with a heavy thud. Silently, he braced for bad news. "Come on, Billy, what gives?"

"I had a call from Amanda early this morning." The section chief kept a steady gaze on his agent, but made his words as neutral as possible. "It seems the home front needs her full attention."

"What's wrong? Is she okay? Are the kids all right?" Lee felt his body sag under the weight of his concern.

Billy cleared his throat and hastened to correct the false impression. "They're fine, Scarecrow. There's no cause for alarm. Amanda merely needs some personal time away from the office."

Confusion clouded Lee's thoughts. "What the hell's going on here, Billy? Just what kind of time are you talking about? She took several days off last week. Things are piling up around here without her."

"I know that, Lee, but you'll have to make do for a couple of weeks. I'll send up Frank Duffy to help you out. He's familiar with the Q-Bureau."

"A couple of weeks! Damn it, she can't stay away that long." Lee clutched the arms of his chair, fighting down a more colorful tirade. This couldn't be happening - not when he hoped to have her back at his side today. Swallowing his pain, he felt the iron Scarecrow mask lock into place as he ventured another look at his boss. "Billy, this doesn't make any sense. Amanda hasn't said anything to me about not coming back this week."

"I know, Lee. She asked me to tell you. I take it things have been a little tense with the two of you, since the investigation of Joe King." Billy raised his eyebrows, pinning his agent with the clear accusation. "Amanda didn't give any details, but she did ask for privacy while she works through her family situation. I assured her we will respect her wishes."

Lee lowered his eyes to the floor, deflecting the flash of sympathy in his boss's face. He didn't want pity; he wanted Amanda. "Damn it, Billy, did you try to talk her out of it? I mean, what the hell is going on with her?"

"Well, for starters, her ex-husband has just returned, under very upsetting circumstances. Joe King also happens to be the father of her children. Whether you like it or not, he's an important part of Amanda's family. Give them some space, Scarecrow. At this point, he is the priority in her life."

Standing abruptly, Lee signaled the conversation was over. "We'll just see about that, Billy." Grabbing his sports coat and slinging it over his shoulder, Lee fished his car keys from his pocket and yanked open the office door.

"Hold it, right there, Scarecrow." Melrose rose to his feet and rushed to restrain his hot-headed agent. "I'm not finished with you, Stetson."

Billy's warning echoed through the hallway, but Lee never paused to look back. Rushing down the stairs, he blew right by Mrs. Marsden, charging through the Georgetown foyer and slamming the door behind him. Swearing under his breath, he raced toward his car. Someone would have hell to pay. He'd spent day and night busting his butt to clear Joe King's name, and what thanks did he get? Amanda left him drowning in a sea of paperwork while she opted to entertain her ex-husband. She owed him an explanation, and he fully intended to hear it from her lips.

* * *

><p>SMK-SMK-SMK<p>

Amanda rinsed the last cereal bowl and placed it carefully in the dish drainer with the other breakfast dishes. Sighing softly, she gazed out the kitchen window for the tenth time in fifteen minutes. Her eyes ignored the neighbor's Tabby cat sleeping on the picnic table and the rays of sunlight poking through the cloudy sky. Instead she scanned the patio, searching for the familiar face of her colleague. Any minute now, Lee may be popping up at her window.

"Be careful what you wish for," she told herself. "What was I thinking? I should have found a way to talk to Lee before I requested extended time off. What if he barges in here like gang busters, demanding an explanation?"

"Are you talking to yourself, again, sweetheart?" Joe strolled into the kitchen sporting a white v-neck tee shirt and beige Dockers. In his hand, he clutched a sopping wet, blue pin-striped shirt - the one he worn when he joined the family for breakfast. "Sorry about the mess. I rinsed this out in the bathroom sink. Now I'm afraid it's dripping all over your kitchen floor."

"Here, Joe, let me throw that in the wash." Amanda rescued the shirt and deposited it in the laundry. "I can't believe Phillip spilled his hot chocolate all over you at the breakfast table. At least, you removed it, before you suffered a nasty burn."

Joe's easy smile reached his eyes. "Thanks for taking care of me, sweetheart." He reached for the dish towel to dry the moisture from his hands. "The boys' behavior was a little over the top this morning. I'm surprised you allowed their 'monkey business' at the table. They aren't little guys anymore."

Amanda raised her eyebrows at the reprimand. "Well, sweetheart, I think the shenanigans were for your benefit. The boys were so excited to see you, they got a bit carried away."

Joe laughed. "Maybe tomorrow I'll take advantage of the Continental Breakfast at the Holiday Inn. Obviously, I'm disrupting your morning routine by appearing so early in the day."

"Oh, Joe, we're glad you joined us." Amanda reached out to embrace him. Pulling back a little, she looked into his eyes. "Sweetheart, you'd better get used to adolescent nonsense. It won't be long before we have two hormonal teens tearing up the place."

"You're right about that. Thanks for including me." Returning her hug, he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I really appreciate you spending some time at home, Amanda. Maybe we can do something special today - possibly take in a movie or go on a picnic. Better yet, let's see if we can take the boys out of school this week and spend a few days at Virginia Beach. They really want some quality time with all of us together."

Stepping out of his encircling arms, she plunged her hands back into the tepid dishwater and resumed her scrubbing. "I don't know, Joe." Hesitating at the offer, she glanced out the window and let out a squeal. "Oh!" There was Lee staring back at her with horror written all over his face.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Joe leaned against the counter with his back to the window.

"Oh, nothing. I think I nicked my finger on a chipped plate." Keeping one eye on Joe while he sipped his coffee, she frantically motioned for Lee to get away from the window. He didn't budge. She could well imagine the scathing speech he was preparing for her benefit. Wanting to diffuse the situation as fast as possible, she turned to Joe. "Sweetheart, you wanted to go upstairs to shave. I think Mother is out of the bathroom. After you're finished, we can sit down and talk about today's agenda. I've circled some apartment rentals in the classified section of the newspaper. Maybe, we can go look at a few possibilities this morning."

Joe gave her an odd look. "Amanda, you seem awfully nervous. Are you all right?" He turned toward the window, hardly a second after Lee ducked out of sight.

She stifled a gasp at the close call. "Ah, well, I'm little distracted by all the things we hope to accomplish this week. You know we're going to visit with Phillip's history teacher at three o'clock today, and Jamie's orthodontist wants to consult with us tomorrow. Also, don't forget the boys are getting citizenship awards during Friday's school assembly."

"Yeah, I'd better write all this down." Joe shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know how you keep up with it all."

"It's not easy, being a single working mom," she said, immediately regretting her slip of the tongue. Where did that remark come from? This wasn't the time to lay on the guilt. Fortunately, Joe seemed oblivious to the comment. Smiling warmly, she gave his arm a gentle tug, trying to get him moving toward the stairs. "Take your time in the bathroom, sweetheart."

When he was safely out of sight, Amanda hurried to the backdoor. Stepping onto the patio, she found her colleague leaning against the side of the house, looking as miserable as she felt. Taking a deep breath, she opened the conversation. "Oh, Lee, I know we need to talk, but this is not the time." She approached him cautiously, hesitantly placing a hand on his chest.

Recoiling from her touch, he retreated like a wounded animal. "Amanda, when were you planning to inform me of your leave of absence? I'm the one you work with everyday, remember? Why, in hell, did you have Billy spring it on me? I deserve to hear it from you."

"Yes, Lee, you do, but after the way you behaved at Dooley's, I wasn't ready for another confrontation."

Pointing a shaking finger at her, Lee responded through gritted teeth. "Now, don't try to blame this on me. I'm the one you relegated to the back of the line for the last week."

Closing her eyes, she prayed for the strength to reason with him. "Please try to understand! I have to take time off. My family life is very unsettled right now, and I need to give it my full attention." Her eyes filled with unshed tears. Biting her bottom lip, she turned her body away from his hard gaze.

Heedless of Amanda's discomfort, Lee's bitterness was beyond containment. "Just what is your 'ex' doing here, living under the same roof?"

Realizing he was misinterpreting what he saw, she tried to explain. "Lee, it's not what you think."

"I bet." Cutting her off, he pounced with another verbal attack. "I thought Saint Amanda would never compromise her straight-laced values. Since when do you accommodate adult males in the King household without a legal marriage license?"

Amanda reeled in shock from the barrage of insults. Lee had certainly outdone himself this time. A slap in the face would have been less painful.

He must have gotten the message, because he lowered his head, shame written all over his face. Finally he took a step toward her and gently touched her arm. "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that remark."

Not appeased by his apology, Amanda pushed his hand away. With majestic dignity, she addressed him again. "Whether or not Joe's here is really none of your business, nor is what I may or may not do in the privacy of my home. And furthermore, just because you have a loose lifestyle, doesn't make someone with principles a puritanical prude. I don't want you accusing me, or judging me, and what's more, I don't want you spying on my family! Have you got that, Stetson?" Amanda jutted out her jaw with righteous indignation. She knew her words hit their mark when a look of hurt flashed across his face.

Silence overcame the two, and they both retreated to separate corners of the patio to nurse their emotional wounds. Amanda wanted to return to the house, but her body felt like it had turned to stone. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she bit back more angry words, as he sagged against the gazebo fence.

Barely composed, Amanda spoke again. "Look, Lee, we have to stop arguing. We aren't solving anything by our nasty words." Her nervous hands pulled a tissue from her pocket and slowly twisted it into shreds of debris that floated like confetti to the concrete slab.

Lee turned his back and made no attempt to respond. Afraid that he might run, Amanda closed the distance between them and delicately slid her fingers across his slumping shoulders. She felt the muscles under his tweed jacket tense at her touch, but for a brief moment he stood perfectly still. Just when she hoped he might relent, he shook free of her hand and stepped beyond her reach.

Giving him a wide berth, she paced in a tight circle, wringing her hands in perpetual motion. "Lee, please be patient with my decision. I have to be supportive of my family. I want to help Joe refocus his life, especially since he may not be returning to Estoccia."

"What?" Lee whirled around. "You mean Joe may stay in D.C.?"

"Well, he's had an offer to join a law firm in northern Virginia. He hasn't made a decision, yet."

Amanda took a step back as she watched the muscle in his jaw twitch with renewed anger. "Lee, my ex-husband's future is not the only issue here. The boys aren't accustom to extended time around their father. They need me home to help them navigate the new territory that involves their dad. You have to remember, I didn't choose for life to play out this way, but it did, and now I have to rise to the challenge."

Lee blew out a slow breath. His Scarecrow facade was firmly in place when he spoke again. "Well, I guess you have to do what you have to do, that's all." He nodded curtly and finished his speech with clipped words. "I promise not to interfere in your personal matters. Let me know if and when you want your Agency life back." With that, he turned on his heel, and in a few quick strides was out of sight.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The section chief pushed his chair away from the conference table, signaling the conclusion of the staff meeting. "That's it, people," Billy announced in way of dismissal. "We'll meet again tomorrow at the same time."

Lee's head snapped up in surprise. Apparently, he'd zoned out in front of his colleagues. He certainly hadn't intended to dwell on his partner's absence in the midst of a roomful of agents. Sighing heavily, he tried to push thoughts of Amanda to the back of his mind.

"Well, Stetson, on an alertness scale of one to ten, I'd say you merit a sluggish three today." The acerbic tongue of his female counterpart brought him firmly into the present. "Were you catching a few extra winks or daydreaming about a vacation in Bora Bora?"

"Knock it off, Francine." Lee straightened his tie and moved toward the door. "It's insomnia, that's all."

"I'm not buying that worn-out excuse." Francine gathered her belongings and hurried to catch up. "Talk to me, Lee. What really has you so distracted? Is it a new girl friend, or are you missing your little suburban housewife?"

"Fran-cine." Lee gritted out his rebuttal between clinched teeth. "Lay off, will you."

"Desmond, Stetson, if you're through sparring with each other, maybe you can return to the real business of this Agency." Billy stood in the doorway with a look that dared them to rub him the wrong way. "Scarecrow, I need you in my office, now." Not waiting for a response, he turned his back and hurried across the bullpen.

"Catch you later," Francine offered. "Maybe we can grab lunch together."

"I'm busy," he shot back, before softening his tone. "But, thanks. I'll take a rain check." Lee maneuvered past his colleague and followed in the wake of his supervisor. With a few long strides, he reached Melrose's office, before the door slammed closed. "What's up, Billy?"

"Have a seat, Lee." Sinking heavily into his chair, the section chief reached for his antacids and popped several in his mouth.

"Are you having a bad day, Billy?"

"You got that right." With no explanation, Melrose opened his folder and passed a summary outline to his agent. "Dr. Smyth was here this morning with the latest top secret priority. For now, this is for your eyes only."

Scanning the sheet, Lee exhaled loudly when he noted the designated location. "Hungary? What's this got to do with me? We certainly have some damn good agents monitoring the Eastern Bloc."

Billy silenced him with a wave of his hand. "It seems the honor of your presence has been requested by the family of Magda Petrak."

"What?" Lee moved to the edge of his seat. "You're sending me to Hungary? Why, in God's name?"

"Hear me out, Scarecrow." Billy pushed away from his desk and came around to stand in front of his agent. "As we know from Magda's background, the Petrak family has long been involved with an active opposition group in Hungary. Two cousins have been working with the underground to slip vital information to western operatives. Their brave efforts have kept us abreast of activities behind the Iron Curtain for many years."

"Yeah, I know the history. From what Magda indicated, her relatives were well connected to an operative with the Hungarian Secret Police, who also enjoyed the favor of the KGB." Lee was immediately intrigued by the prospect of the overseas assignment, but tormented by the deeper desire to stay close to home. He had his own cold war to win, right here on his own turf. At the moment all lines of communication were down, and both sides were keeping a safe distance from each other.

Billy picked up the file on his desk and studied the profile. "The name of the Petraks' contact is Gyorgy Vadas. They refer to him as a family friend. Apparently he's been loyal to the Hungarian underground, while still being tied to the spy community. However, there have been a number of roadblocks of late. The Hungarian Secret Police and the KGB are not quite as enamored with his charms as they once were."

"Are they on to him?"

"That's the fear. For years his exchange of information went off without a hitch. He fed morsels of intelligence to the Soviets, gained their trust and then shared generous helpings of inside communist activity with western agents. Unfortunately, in recent months, his efforts on behalf of the Hungarian underground have all gone south. Every attempt to meet with western agents has been disrupted by the communist watchdogs. At this point, Vadas trusts no one, and other than the Petraks, no one trusts him. So, that's where you enter the picture."

Lee closed his eyes, trying to bend his mind around the big changes coming in his life. "Let me guess. I come highly recommended by the Petraks for aiding Magda in her defection."

"Precisely." Billy cut a path back and forth as he paced the confines of the office. "Think about it, Lee. It's an exciting time to be assigned to Eastern Europe. Things are changing in the Eastern Bloc countries. This is especially true in Hungary where the communist government has been more lenient with the people."

Lee nodded. "Yeah, since the death of Leonid Brezhnev, relations with the Soviet Union and Hungry have greatly improved."

"Just imagine it, Scarecrow. Hungary has attracted the admiration of Mikhail Gorbachev." Billy shook his head in amazement. "He's actually impressed with their market socialism experiment."

"Who could have guessed?" Lee laughed at the irony. "What a change from just a few years ago! He's even patterned his Perestroika after Hungary's success."

"Absolutely! And Gorbachev is giving the workers and peasants in Hungary a lot of free rein. Unless, provoked, the communist leaders are more apt to turn a blind eye to what's going on within the Hungarian communities. The closed border between Austria and Hungary is starting to crack, and it's becoming easier to slip in and out of the country."

"And this must be where I enter the picture."

"Lee, placing you inside Hungary will reopen the communication lines between east and west. The Petraks can put you in touch with their informant, Vadas, and he can pass you vital information about operations in Eastern Europe. You're perfect for this, Scarecrow. You speak enough Magyar to move about freely in Hungary, and you'll have a reliable network in place to assist you."

"How long? Are we looking at days, weeks, months?"

"As long as it takes. You know the game - it requires patience to let things shake loose and play out to a desired conclusion." Billy placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I hate to be without my top operative, but I concur with Smyth. Your country needs you there. Even the White House wants you to go."

Lee shook his head in resignation. There was no use in trying to argue his way out of this one. Any hope for negotiating a lasting peace agreement with Amanda would have to be put on hold indefinitely. "When do I leave?"

"You fly out tonight. All arrangements will be on your desk by noon. There's a two o'clock briefing with the National Security Council that requires your attendance."

"What about Amanda?" The words were out of his mouth before he could second guess himself. "I'd like to talk to her before I go. Things have been a bit rocky between us."

Ignoring Lee's intense gaze, Billy sighed and moved toward his desk. "This isn't a good time to see Amanda."

"And why not?"

"If you must know, there's been an unfortunate development with Amanda and her family. I wasn't going to say anything that might upset you before your trip. However, under the circumstances, I guess you deserve to be in the loop."

Lee jumped to his feet and braced his hands on his boss's desk. "Upset me? Damn it, Billy, what's going on?"

Melrose pointed toward the chair. "Sit down, please." Waiting for his agent to comply, he rationed out a few more antacids and placed them in his mouth. "Lee, I had a call from Sibley Memorial Hospital this morning. One of our personnel from field section was admitted last night, pretty banged up. It was Amanda."

"Amanda!" Lee could feel the blood drain from his face. "What happened?"

A dark hand sliced the air as Billy motioned for silence. "Apparently, the King family attended a theatrical event at American University last night. On their way home, they were involved in a automobile accident on Ward Circle. Joe walked away without a scratch, but Amanda was admitted for observation. Dotty and one of the boys were also hurt."

"Oh my God, I've got to get over there." Willing his body to proceed toward the door, Lee came face to face with Melrose, who had quickly moved to bodily block the exit.

"No, Scarecrow! This isn't Agency related, so just leave her alone. Her family's there, and if you show up, you'll only be an intrusion. Besides, when I last talked to Joe King, he was quite adamant that they needed privacy."

Lee was not to be deterred. Not giving an inch, he looked his mentor squarely in the eye. "You know Amanda needs me! For God's sake, I'm her friend as well as her associate. She'll wonder why I'm not there."

Billy looked at Lee with fatherly concern. "Amanda's in good hands. She has a concussion and various bumps and bruises, but she's going to be fine. We'll be getting updates from the hospital, so I'll stay on top of the situation. Surely you realize, you can't help Amanda by going over there and upsetting her family. She's in no condition to explain you to her mother."

"You certainly can't expect me to disappear for a couple of months without seeing Amanda."

"I most certainly do, Scarecrow. And that's an order."

"Bil-ly."

"Enough, Lee," the section chief bellowed. Gesturing toward the window, he reminded Lee of the curious eyes watching from the bullpen. "Nice going, Stetson. We now have a dozen agents staring at the door wondering when I'm going to throw you out on your ear."

Lee didn't relent. "Well, you might have to do it. When it comes to my partner, I don't back down."

"Oh, so she's your partner, now." Melrose went through the motions of closing the blinds. "And all this time, I thought you said you didn't work with partners." Billy broke the ice with a smile as he nudged Lee's arm. "Sit, another minute."

Lowering his frame to the sofa, Lee composed himself. "You know what I mean, Billy. Amanda's more than my assistant. She's, well, you know - very special."

Melrose slowly took a seat and studied his friend before continuing. "Lee, I've watched you and Amanda for a long time. I'm well aware that you two are very close friends and more than a little emotionally involved."

Blindsided, Lee's mouth dropped open. He couldn't have been more surprised if Billy had hit him with the butt of a revolver. "What are you talking about?"

"I have eyes, Scarecrow, and so do others around the Agency." Billy pinned Lee with a knowing look.

"Hold it right there. Amanda and I are a team. Sure we're friends, but that's all. There's absolutely nothing more to it."

A smile crept across Melrose's face. "What was the famous line from Shakespeare? Something like - 'thou doth protest too much'. Was that Hamlet?" Moving his hand to his mouth, he coughed, trying in vain to hide his laughter.

Lee suppressed a groan. "Jeez, Billy, when you're wrong, you're wrong all the way from here to Sri Lanka. Amanda and I just happen to possess a unique working chemistry. Period. End of conversation."

With a wave of his hand, Billy aborted the discussion. "Okay, whatever you say, Scarecrow. I'll trust you're in touch with your feelings. However, when tension brews with co-workers, I think a break can be helpful. Putting a little distance between the two of you, right now, may very well be healthier for your teamwork in the future."

"Humph." Lee's restless hands combed through his hair. "Well, what doesn't cure it will probably kill it. Let's hope the separation doesn't spell the end of our working relationship. With me on an extended overseas assignment and Joe King back in the picture, Amanda may feel it's time to make a break from the Agency. From what I can see, Joe wants to win her back."

Melrose relaxed his demeanor. "Lee, have you taken a good look at Amanda lately? She doesn't fit the flighty, frumpy housewife label you and Francine saddled her with over two years ago."

A pang of guilt gripped his chest as he looked away from his mentor. "I never really felt that way."

"And neither did anyone else. Believe me, many of the Agency men would be lining up to take her out, if they weren't intimated by your protectiveness of your protégé. Certainly you realize Amanda's an attractive, vibrant woman who deserves another chance at love. If she can reconcile with Joe, be happy for her, man."

Lee tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Happy? How the hell was he supposed to be happy? "Yeah," he grumbled. "That'll be great for all of us. We'll throw her a party to celebrate the momentous occasion. Then you can say good-bye to your crack team of Scarecrow and Mrs. King."

Billy shook his head and released a long, slow breath. "Okay, Lee, you may be right. Amanda does have a lot to figure out about her future with the Agency, and you need to give her the space to make the critical decisions. She understands that you get called away on overseas assignments. I'll make sure she knows you're terribly worried about her, but urgent duty called you out of the country."

"Fine." Lee acquiesced for the moment. "Are we through with the advice to the lovelorn?"

"Absolutely." Billy held out his hand. "Lee, your assignments don't come any bigger than this one. I'm trusting you will handle yourself with your usual professional excellence."

"Count on it, Billy." Accepting the handshake, he nodded politely and numbly exited the office. Hell, if he couldn't come back to Amanda, he didn't want to come back at all.

* * *

><p>SMK-SMK-SMK<p>

The sullen agent was still distraught as he drove his car through the late afternoon traffic. Like it or not, he was flying out of Dulles on the Lufthansa "Red Eye" tonight. Weaving his sports car in and out of the bumper to bumper traffic on Massachusetts Avenue, he recklessly spun the vehicle onto Westmoreland Circle. As commuters blared their horns at the Corvette's foolhardy occupant, Lee pounded the steering wheel with his fist. Come hell or high water, no one was going to stop him from seeing Amanda.

Pulling into the parking lot at Sibley Memorial Hospital, he unfolded his long frame from the low set vehicle and braced himself for a possible confrontation with the King family. Within seconds, he made his way through the entrance and charged toward the elevators, only halting his progress when the doors opened and Joe King disembarked.

The lawyer was caught completely off guard. "Oh, Stetson, I didn't expect to see you at Sibley Memorial. Is this just a coincidence?" Realization seemed to be dawning, and a flicker of anger played across his face. "You're not here to visit Amanda, are you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." Lee moved around him to punch the button for another elevator.

Joe placed his hands on his hips, clearly annoyed. "I specifically asked the Agency to stay out of this."

"Yeah, well, I guess it wasn't specfic enough for me. Have a good evening, King." The elevator door opened and Lee moved aside to let others disembark. He wasn't in any mood to take his orders from Amanda's ex-husband. Stepping into the elevator, he felt a forceful tug on his arm, pulling him backward. Whirling around with fists clinched tightly against his side, Lee confronted his mild-manner assailant. "What the hell, do you think you're doing?"

Immediately a security guard rushed over. "Is there a problem here, gentlemen?"

"No," both men shouted in unison.

Lee was the first to recover. "Sorry, it's just a little misunderstanding."

"Well, if you have a problem, take it outside."

Joe looked embarrassed and apologetic. "That won't be necessary."

"Yeah, everything will be fine." Lee pointed to the chairs in the far corner of the lobby. "Maybe we should sit down?"

The two men barely looked at each other as Joe opened the conversation. "Hey, I'm sorry I startled you, Stetson. I just thought the Agency understood it was to keep its distance from my family. I don't mean to be ungrateful for all that you did for us, but it's very disconcerting to have intelligence operatives looking over my shoulder at every turn. I've been exonerated, so why can't my wife and I have our lives back?"

The word "wife" made Lee wince. "You mean ex-wife, don't you?"

Joe cleared his throat as he started to backpedal. "Well, yes, of course. Technically we aren't married, anymore. But things could change. Who knows? What's all this to you, anyway?"

Lee refused to take the bait. "Nothing, nothing at all. Mrs. King was helpful to me during your case, so I just want to make sure she's okay."

"Well, take my word for it. She'll be fine." Joe scrutinized him carefully before continuing. "Let me assure you, Amanda has her family to take care of her. She doesn't need any other visitors."

Lee opened and closed his mouth before he decided to end the discussion. "Yeah, sure. I get the picture."

Joe stood up and extended his hand. "Thanks again for everything you did for the King family. I highly doubt we'll be needing your services in the future, but if we do, we'll be sure to give you a call."

"Right, Mrs. King's got my number." Lee numbly shook Joe's hand and silently nodded good-bye.

* * *

><p>SMK-SMK-SMK<p>

Hours later, packed and ready for his flight, Lee decided to give the hospital one more try. Since visiting hours were over, he hoped the family had vacated Amanda's room for the night.

After checking in at the nurse's station, Lee peeked into the darkened hospital room and was relieved to find only one patient. He certainly didn't want to discover Dotty West rooming with her daughter. Silently moving across the linoleum floor, Lee smiled as he drank in the sweet repose of Amanda. He softly whispered her name, but she didn't stir from her deep slumber. The nurse had assured him that she was steadily improving, but cautioned him not to disturb her rest.

The minutes ticked by as Lee stood immobilized by her bed, content to simply gaze at her beautiful face. Hesitantly, he reached out to take her hand and gently caressed her fingers with his thumb. "God, I'm going to miss you." Leaning forward, he placed a feather light kiss on her cheek.

A quiet whimper escaped her lips, as she sighed in her sleep. "Lee."

Soothing her with his touch, Lee bent close to her ear. "I'm here, Amanda. I'm right here." A slight smile graced her lips before she settled back to sleep.

He permitted himself a few more precious moments at her side, before giving in to the urgency of his departure. Overwhelmed at leaving his dearest friend, he bent over her ear and allowed his lips to brush across her temple. "Amanda, I need you. When I come home, please be my partner again."

As Lee reluctantly turned to go, he spotted a small, blond head, ducking behind the partially open door. With two quick strides, the surprised agent yanked at the handle and nearly stumbled over the pajama-clad body that tumbled in a heap at his feet. In one fluid motion, Lee bent down and grabbed the thin shoulders, pulling the trembling boy to his feet. "Whoa, take it easy, champ." Immediately recognizing Amanda's youngest son, Lee guided the child outside the room and seated him on a hallway bench.

"Are you okay?" He smiled as he crouched in front of Jamie.

The boy nodded his head in the affirmative and stared back at Lee with watery eyes. "I wanna see my mom," he sniffled, fighting back the tears.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry." Lee's hand stilled the erratic swing of the child's leg. "Jamie, your mom is sleeping, but you can talk to her in the morning." The words had no sooner left his lips, when he realized he'd spoken the familiar name out loud.

Awareness dawned on Jamie's face and he immediately perked-up. "I know you. You're the man I saw swinging on the rope in the gym. You're the Fed who caught the bad guy."

"Ah, yeah." Lee hesitated before acknowledging the truth. "I was there to help your family. In fact, I know your mom. When I heard about the accident, I came to check on all of you." Jamie's expression was a mixture of relief and awe.

Cautious at first, words soon flew from his mouth in a nervous ramble. "It was all Dad's fault. He was driving. He's sort of out of practice. Mom didn't think he should drive the traffic circles. They had an argument about it, just before Dad changed lanes and crashed the car into another vehicle. Then, bang! There was broken glass and blood everywhere. Phillip thought the accident was gnarly, but he didn't get hurt."

Lee cringed at the description. He could well imagine Joe arguing with Amanda. The man was as stubborn as his ex-wife. "Well, I hope everyone's going to be okay."

Jamie smiled shyly and relaxed his back against the wall. "I got a concussion, but I'm better now. Dad's taking me home tomorrow. Grandma went home today. I guess Mom got hurt the most, but she's okay."

Uneasiness settled over Lee when he realized he was treading on thin ice if the kid confided in Joe about tonight's little episode. "Ah, Jamie, let me walk you back to your room, okay, champ?" Following the small figure down the hall, Lee wondered if the boy would mention his visit to Amanda. As they turned into Room 310, Lee touched the slim shoulders. "Well, I hope you'll go right to sleep."

Jamie looked up at Lee with boyish awe. Sticking out his small hand, he grinned when he was offered a firm handshake. "I'm glad I met a real federal agent."

Lee chuckled with amused pleasure before turning serious. "Well, that's better left unsaid. It will be our secret." A silent moment elapsed while he wondered how to gently make his exit. Drawing on Amanda's parenting style, the confirmed bachelor instinctively guided Jamie to the bed and assisted him in settling under the covers. Running his long fingers through the boy's hair, he smiled at the sleepy child. "Good night, Jamie. I'm glad I met you, too." Backing slowly out of the room, Lee gave a brief wave and broke into a run as soon as he was out of sight.

Hurrying passed Amanda's room, he said a silent prayer to whatever "powers-that-be" and touched his fingers to his lips before tapping her door. "Good-bye, Amanda. Don't give up on me."

With a mad dash to his car, Lee was soon speeding to the airport and his new assignment behind the Iron Curtain.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Aaaah!" Amanda's startled gasp punctured the quietness of her bedroom as she awoke with a start. Bolting upright, she clutched the v-neck of her nightgown, expecting to come face to face with Lee. He had called her name - she was sure of it. The crescendo of her labored breathing gradually rose in volume before fading into silence.

The moonless night lent its protective cover to anyone who might be hovering in her room, under the cloak of darkness. With a long reach, she cautiously clicked on the bedside lamp, allowing her eyes to adjust before she scanned every corner of the room. There was no one. Listening intently, she tried to identify the source of her summons.

The only sounds she could discern were the distant hum of traffic far away on Glebe Road and the knocking in the heat vent when the furnace kicked on. All her fears were nothing more then a repeat performance of similar nightmares she'd had for three nights. The basic plot was always the same - Lee was alone, and he needed her.

She glanced nervously at the digital clock. The large red numbers announced the late hour of eleven-thirty. The whole household should be asleep. Just the same, she wanted to check on her children. Gingerly maneuvering her legs to the side of the mattress, she winced at the lingering discomfort from her accident. Strained muscles and a stiff neck still hampered her usual agility. Even though she'd been home from the hospital for several days, she hadn't gotten back into her usual routine.

Thankful for the cushion of the hall carpet that muffled her footsteps, Amanda hesitated at the entrance to the boys' bedroom. She could hear the rustle of covers as Phillip tossed and turned. He always had been a restless sleeper. As a baby she'd hardly dared to check on him for fear he would pop awake.

"Mom?" Phillip's changing youthful voice startled her. How did her little boy make it to the threshold of adolescence so quickly?

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to disturb you." Amanda moved to straighten his covers and smooth a lock of hair from his forehead. He pulled back slightly, reminding her that he was too big to be babied.

"It wasn't you, Mom. I'm just having trouble sleeping."

Uninvited, she took a seat at the end of the single bed, careful not to encroach on his long legs. "What's troubling you, Phillip?"

"I don't know exactly. I've been lying here listening to Bozo scratch in his sleep. I think he has the hives again. He always seems to get them when Dad comes home."

"Please don't call your brother, Bozo." Amanda made a mental note to call the pharmacy in the morning and order some Benadryl. "Sweetheart, are you okay with your Dad being around us so much? I know his visit has been an adjustment."

The boy hesitated for a beat, just long enough for her to sense his doubts. "It's okay, I guess. I know Dad really loves seeing us, and it's been great to do things with him, but . . ."

"But, what, Phillip?"

Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he moved to sit next to his mother. A nervous snap of his knuckles proceeded the high pitched squeal of his youthful confession. "Mom, it really bugs me when Dad gets on my case. He's been riding me about my grades. Would you ask him to back off a little?"

A soft sigh perforated the space between them. Her son's concerns had somehow fallen through the cracks of the disjointed household.

"Oh, Phillip. I'm sorry. In all the confusion, I didn't notice. I'll speak to him when you guys are at school." Amanda placed a hand on the bony knee that poked through the worn fabric of his pajamas. "You know, sweetheart, your father is very proud of you. However, he sometimes forgets that report cards don't begin to measure your many talents."

"Yeah, but Dad gets more exited over Jamie's straight "A" report card than he does over my three goals in a soccer match."

"Believe me, he's thrilled with his star athlete, too. Just remember, your father loves you both very much." Amanda smiled and rose to go. "Everything will be fine, Phillip. I promise. Now try to get some sleep."

Placing a quick kiss on his forehead, she moved across the room to check on Jamie. The sound of fingernails scrapping tender flesh prompted her to tuck the hands of her youngest child into the folds of the quilt. With a gentle squeeze of his arm, she stepped into the doorway. "Goodnight, Phillip."

"Night, Mom. Thanks."

Sighing deeply, Amanda made her way back to bed, wondering why her life was going through such a rough patch. Her happy home and fulfilling job had taken a direct hit in recent days. Even worse, her relationship with Lee was in shambles.

The oppressive silence of the bedroom only served to heighten her uneasiness. What once sufficed as a place of refuge, now loomed like a barren wasteland of exile. Propping up on her pillows, she prepared to while away the desolate hours with worry, until her body could finally succumb to exhausted sleep.

How could she feel so abandoned and disconnected in the midst of her loved ones? Everybody had been incredibly supportive since the car accident, pampering her royally with flowers, books, and a TV in her room. What's more, her leave of absence from work afforded her precious extended time at home. Like Mother and the boys, she relished Joe's return, temporary as it may be, to the bosom of the family. Long separations couldn't negate his importance and contribution to their well-being. Despite the frightening ordeal of his path home, it was wonderful to welcome him back.

But at what cost? Had a blossoming friendship been brought to its knees at the altar of an extinguished flame? Had she sacrificed the trust of a cherished colleague and companion to worship old devotions? While she reveled in her past romance and loyalty to Joe, her best friend had been left out of the celebration.

The moment Mr. Melrose announced, "Scarecrow is on the case," Amanda knew in her heart that Lee would be hurt by Joe's return. Every instinct told her the tentative flirtations of their special friendship were too new and fragile to withstand the tidal wave of Joe King surging into their unsuspecting secret world.

She'd rarely mentioned her ex-husband and failed marriage to anyone in the work place. Lee had never tried to pry - at least not until he was placed in charge of Joe's investigation. Then, all of a sudden, Scarecrow, the agent, needed facts, feelings and explanations. It was too personal and disconcerting. She wasn't ready to expose her foibles to her colleague, much less have him journey through her intimate memories of young love.

As the threesome traveled through the Georgetown campus and community, they'd been the picture of a devoted couple with a tag along extra. They were an unfortunate triangle, and Lee Stetson was the odd one out.

Lee. No words could describe how much she missed him. It felt like her heart and soul had taken flight since he'd vacated her life. The anger from their heated argument had long since dissipated - at least on her part. She was more than ready to own up to her participation in the blow-up.

The fury in his hazel eyes still haunted her. She'd hurt him terribly and then admonished him for acting out his injured feelings. He was a deeply sensitive man. Dedicated study, in the school of Stetson anger management, had taught her to step lightly when he careened out of control. She'd honed her skills for years, learning how to sooth the savage beast that guarded the gate to his fragile emotions.

True, he'd behaved outrageously when he barged over to her house with his hot temper. But she'd only made things worse by avoiding him after he'd stormed off her patio. Now he was gone, by choice or necessity, and she had no clue to his whereabouts. Her absence from work had left her totally out of the loop. Mr. Melrose's only exception to the Agency's need-to-know policy had been a brief visit to the hospital. In as few words as possible, he'd inferred Lee was overseas on assignment.

Despite the warmth of her down comforter, a chilling premonition shook her slender frame. Trouble was stalking Lee Stetson, and Amanda knew it with every fiber of her being. She sensed her partner was in over his head. He needed her to watch his back. Somehow, Lee's thoughts were reaching across time and space - alerting her finely tuned instincts to his ominous situation. Rubbing the goose bumps that dotted her flesh, she reached a firm decision. At dawn's first light she would call Mr. Melrose and request a return to active duty. Then she would call for a doctor's appointment to get a medical clearance for work. Before the week was out, she wanted her secret life back.

* * *

><p>SMK-SMK-SMK<p>

Amanda kept a wary eye on Joe as she cleared away the dinner dishes from the table. She would be returning to work tomorrow, but, so far, had put off announcing her plans. The conversation had simmered on the back burner for days, while she waited for the perfect moment to open the necessary discussion.

It hadn't been an easy week for anyone. Joe's daily presence had started to wear on her nerves and, she suspected, on the rest of the family, too. She was grateful for the stability he brought to the boys' lives while she was in the hospital. However, as soon as she came home, she felt a familiar friction igniting past issues between them.

They were playing the old tapes that had been a persistent irritant to them in their marriage. Joe wanted to be the head of the household, and he took it for granted that Amanda needed him to make all the family decisions. She could only hope he would soon make definite plans about his future and get on with his life.

Joe's "take charge" style may have served him well in Estoccia, but it quickly met resistance when he tried to regiment the boys' lives. Phillip and Jamie found it confusing that their fun Dad, who usually pampered them on short visits, could really be a strict parental figure when they had to live in such close proximity. She'd tactfully pointed out the strain it put on the boys, especially Phillip, but Joe only seemed hurt by her observations. Just the same, he promised to go easier on their oldest son when it came to his grades.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Joe's sudden appearance startled her out of her reverie. Somehow, he'd managed to silently materialize at her side, carrying his coffee mug and the financial section of the "Washington Post."

Taking her hands out of the dish water, she wiped the moisture from her skin and rolled down the sleeves of her favorite red plaid shirt. "Oh, I was just thinking it may be time for a talk this evening. Now that mother has left on her date and the boys have settled in their room, this looks like the best opportunity."

"You make it sound so serious." Joe put an arm around her waist and guided her to the living room. Positioning himself beside her, he smiled warmly, the laugh lines near his temples crinkling into his endearing grin. "What's troubling you, sweetheart?"

Amanda blew out a breath, trying to brace herself for a disagreement. Here goes, she thought. "Joe, I want to talk to you about my job. I've decided to return to work tomorrow."

He reached out to claim her hand. "So, soon? Did the doctor say it's okay?"

"Yes, the doctor says I've healed enough to return to work." She bit her lip as she watched the disappointment spread across his features.

"Well, what a let down," Joe said in clear frustration. "Now that you're feeling better, I hoped we could get out and do something special - just the two of us."

"Something special?" Amanda closed her eyes when she guessed the direction of her ex-husband's thoughts. He obviously was hoping to rekindle the old spark between them. "Joe, I don't think it's appropriate for us to be doing special things as a twosome."

"I see." His curt response said it all. "You'd rather go back to a boring secretarial job than spend quality time with me." He sagged against the sofa, rejection written all over his face. "I thought our time together would be a great opportunity to rethink our relationship."

"You mean our divorce?" Seeing his slight nod acknowledge her assumption, she quickly squelched any illusions he might be harboring. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but it's not what I want anymore."

Joe looked away, sadness evident in his eyes. "I'd always hoped that some day, when I was ready to give up the traveling, well, maybe we could give our relationship another try."

Amanda sighed. How typical of her ex-husband. Apparently, he harbored fantasies of the devoted housewife, waiting and willing to restart their marriage when he finally decided to settle down. "I've changed, sweetheart. We've both changed. Life goes on."

"I suppose that means there's no going back." His words were thick with regret.

She tightened her hold on his hand. "Sweetheart, do you remember our talk at Dooley's? You asked me if I wanted to go back, and I said I wanted to go forward with my life." Waiting for Joe to nod in understanding, she pushed on. "You know, I'm not the timid, naïve housewife you left behind. I've built a new life for myself - one that brings me a great deal of personal satisfaction."

Joe looked skeptical. "Just what is this new life you've built? I know you do secretarial work for IFF, and I'm proud that you're taking outside responsibility. But I would hardly refer to part-time typing and filing as moving on with your life."

"Well, thank you for your vote of confidence." Amanda bit back a stronger retort.

Joe looked at her in confusion. "Okay, Amanda, there's more to this conversation than meets the eye. What are you holding back? Is there someone in your life you aren't telling me about?"

She was shocked that Joe could still read her so well. Nervously tracing the floral pattern on the sofa cushion, she pondered what to say next. "I don't know how you could ask that, Joe. Have you seen a man in my life?"

"A-man-da," Joe said with a short laugh. "Every time you answer a question with a question, I know you're hiding something. Now, who is the lucky man that convinced you to move on with your life?"

"Joe, did you see any man visit me in the hospital? Don't you think, if I had a man in my life, he would care enough to visit me after the accident?" Just saying the words brought tears to her eyes. The one man she wanted to be there for her had left town without saying good-bye.

"Mom." A quiet voice called from the front hallway, interrupting their discussion. "Mom, another man did come to see you."

The words were spoken so softly, Amanda wasn't sure if she'd heard them correctly.

"What?" Joe and Amanda spoke in unison as they turned to find the timid Jamie watching them from the stairs. He clung to the banister for support and nervously glanced toward the second floor, like he planned to flee at the slightest provocation.

"James King," Joe said, in a firm but patient tone. "You know better than to spy on your parents. Your mother and I are having a grown-up conversation, and we need you to go back to bed, right now."

"Yes, sir," The child quickly turned on his heel to head up the stairs.

"No, Jamie, wait." Amanda calmly beckoned to her son. "We aren't angry with you. Just come here, and tell us what you think you saw."

Jamie moved a few steps closer. Ignoring his father, he whispered to his mother, "Mom, I saw the man - the one who was swinging on the rope. He visited you in the hospital."

Joe pulled back in surprise when he apparently overheard the stage whisper. "Son, this is ridiculous." There couldn't have been a man on a rope in the hospital."

"Not the hospital, Dad." The boy's voice gradually rose in volume. "I'm talking about the rope in the gym."

Joe still didn't comprehend what his son was saying. He shot his wife a dubious look as recognition dawned in her mind.

She moved to put an arm around Jamie's shoulders. "You saw the man from the school gym? I assume you're referring to the agent who helped our family. Did he say anything?"

Nodding his head, Jamie looked at his feet as he revealed the rest of his secret. "It was the federal agent. I saw him talking to you in your hospital room, but you were asleep. I think the guy kissed your forehead. Then he turned around and saw me and walked me back to my room. He was really nice, but he asked me not to tell anyone that he was there."

Amanda watched the horror spread across the face of her ex-husband. Ignoring Joe, she hastened to reassure their child. "Thank you. I'm glad you told us. It's an important secret, but one I needed to hear. Now hurry on back to bed, sweetheart. Everything's going to be fine."

Amanda smiled warmly as her eyes followed Jamie's retreat. Inwardly, she felt relief surge through her body. Amazingly, Lee had been there for her, after all.

Jamie was no sooner out of sight when Joe unloaded his frustration. "I can't believe it," he stammered. "I mean the nerve of that agent showing up at the hospital, after I specifically told him to stay away. God, Amanda, you just met the guy, and now he feels free to insert himself into our family business. Did you do something to encourage the attentions of Stetson?"

"Joe, calm down."

"Come to think of it, Amanda King, you never did offer me an explanation about the tension between you and Stetson at Dooley's. You two looked more like a couple breaking up than strangers who just met."

"Joe, there are things you don't know - that you shouldn't know."

"I just bet. There have been other bizarre occurrences, too. Do you care to tell me why you slid your hand over Stetson's back when we were at his apartment?"

"What?" Amanda shook her head in confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me, Amanda King. I saw you behaving like two sidekicks in his kitchen the night we were together with the Prime Minister. Then you fondly rubbed your hand along Stetson's back when you stepped around him in the living room. Since when did you become so forward with men, or is it just undercover agents you flirt with?"

"That's enough, Joe." She sighed in resignation, realizing the time had come to open up about her secret life. "There's a lot you don't know, but if you'll calm down, I'll tell you what's going on."

"This had better be good." Joe stormed over to the wing-back chair, seating himself as far away from Amanda as he could in the tight confines of the family room.

"Well, Joe, it's hard to know where to begin." Leaning forward she began to speak in hushed tones. "Mr. Stetson visited me in the hospital, because he's my friend."

Joe shook his head in disbelief. "You could have told me you knew the guy."

"Not really. The nature of the investigation made it necessary to keep our friendship a secret. In truth, we've been acquainted for almost three years." She watched Joe's expression change from surprise to annoyance.

"Amanda! What are you doing with a spy? You shouldn't expose the boys to the dangerous world of espionage."

"Joe, I've never introduced the boys or mother to federal agents." Once again, Amanda tried to bite back bitter words without success. "Actually, who I spend time with isn't open to debate."

"But why?" Joe's face tured beet red. "Why would you risk an affair with such a dangerous person?"

"That dangerous person saved our family." Amanda seethed with anger as she fought to keep her temper under control. "And, for the record, I'm not having an affair. Lee and I aren't romantically involved, and he's certainly not my lover."

Joe sighed with obvious relief. "Just the same, Amanda, you must spend time with him, if he's your friend. I can't fathom what would bring you two together."

"Sweetheart, we didn't plan to meet. It was just a fluke." Amanda smiled to herself as she recalled Lee using the same word to describe their first encounter. "I innocently walked into the middle of one of Mr. Stetson's undercover assignments. You could say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, since it was a case that involved national security and the safety of other intelligence operatives, I'm not at liberty to divulge the details."

"National security. Intelligence operatives. You sound pretty well versed about the world of espionage. Next you'll be telling me you're a spy." Joe pinned her with a smoldering look.

Amanda sat silently for a moment, before deciding to tell Joe about the Agency. She hoped Mr. Melrose wouldn't deem her a traitor for coming clean with her ex-husband. At least her boss had already surmised the disclosure might become necessary.

"Joe, you were wrong to think that typing and filing don't constitute moving on with my life." Amanda took a shaky breath, before plunging in with her revelation. "IFF is not just a documentary film company. Actually it's a cover for an elite team of intelligence operatives."

"What?" Joe gasped.

Seeing her chance, Amanda rushed to bring the rest of the story to light. "I may have fallen into the Agency by mistake, but it didn't take me long to realize I could make a contribution to our nation's security. Apparently, Mr. Stetson's boss saw some potential in me. When I handled myself instinctively during the impromptu incident with Lee, Mr. Melrose offered me a job, and I accepted. Of course, I was hired as civilian auxiliary. Typing was my main responsibility."

"And now?"

"I still perform simple low-level tasks, but I have been involved in several undercover assignments."

Joe stared at Amanda in disbelief, but finally found his voice. "Well, you're full of surprises. I wasn't expecting this. Surely you're exaggerating. They most certainly hired you for your typing skills, not for your potential as a spy. I mean what would they want with a suburban housewife with two young children?"

"Indeed." Amanda raised an eyebrow, but held her tongue.

Joe laughed nervously. "You don't have to do anything dangerous, do you?" Alarm flashed across his face. "Sweetheart, you're tied to desk work, aren't you?"

"Not exactly, Joe. Do you remember the little episode in the Georgetown library - you know, when I led you through the avoidance pattern and steered you away from the shooter."

Joe's eyes widened in surprise. "My God," he said, shaking his head in defeat. "The mother of my children has become a trained agent."

"No, I'm not, sweetheart." Amanda cleared her throat as she prepared for more resistance.

"A-man-da, I don't approve of this at all."

Putting her hand up to stop him, Amanda rushed to finish. "I know what you're thinking, but my job isn't usually dangerous. I'm not an actual agent. I don't carry a gun. Lee always insists that I remain out of the line of fire. He also makes sure that our family is protected. Now, please, Joe, you have to promise to keep this a secret for your own safety, the safety of our family, and for the sake of national security. And whatever you do, don't tell my mother!"

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Scarecrow's footsteps echoed loudly through the quiet sanctuary of the neo-classical cathedral. Staying in the shadows, he shivered from the dampness of the church building. Unfortunately it offered his chilled body little relief from the penetrating cold of the rainy evening. Brushing off the excess water from his trench coat, he noted the sparse congregation kneeling in prayer. All heads were bowed, reverently intent upon the crystalline voice of the priest.

Scanning his surroundings, Lee searched for his contact among the few brave souls willing to risk the disfavor of the communist government, in order to practice the tenets of their faith. Glancing around the periphery of the sanctuary, he felt remorse for any harm his pending meet might inflict upon the church innocents. He was deeply aware that the priest and congregants were only allowed to observe their ancient rituals as long as they remained committed to "getting along" with the communist state.

Prior attempts to communicate with the elusive Gyorgy Vadas had been unsuccessful. Every time the Petraks set up a meet, the Hungarian agent failed to show at the appointed place. Apparently, the skittish informant was awaiting the perfect moment, of his own choosing, to come out of the shadows. Or possibly, the watchful eyes of Gyorgy's associates, from both sides of the espionage game, had forced him to stay out of sight. Unless Vadas was lurking in the background, it didn't seem likely that he would be found among the women and elderly men who chose to worship on such a miserable evening.

Feeling like a slow moving target, Scarecrow walked part way down the wide center aisle, seeking the secure cover of the rotund marble pillars that braced the towering cathedral ceiling. Suddenly, behind him, a thunderous roar reverberated from the rear balcony as the mammoth pipe organ burst forth with Beethoven's "Ode to Joy." Momentarily startled, he whirled around and reached for the gun under his coat, relaxing his hand only when the music registered in his brain.

"Easy does it," he whispered to himself. Remembering to genuflect, the unlikely parishioner slipped into a pew and tried to act the part of a devout worshiper. As he settled his long legs into the tight space, Lee observed the unsightly cracks in the high solid walls and the water stains that scarred the ornate domed ceiling. Despite the decades of communism, he felt surprised to note the majestic architecture was not obscured by wars and neglect.

His uneasiness abated as the quiet sanctuary revived his sagging spirit. He continued to watch for a contact, while old memories tugged at his mind. Vaguely, he remembered sitting between his parents at an Easter worship service.

In the spring of 1955, they'd all been dressed in their Sunday finest, including a new hat and Easter corsage for his mother. Much to his unhappiness, he'd been forced to wear short pants, a dress shirt and a bow tie. It had been tough to sit still. While his parents followed the ritual, little Lee Stetson had silently counted all the Easter Lilies that adorned the altar.

Long forgotten images of Matthew and Jennifer Stetson awakened his senses and tumbled into consciousness: the feel of coarse fabric when he pressed his cheek against his father's tweed coat, the softness of his mother's warm fingers as she held his small hand, the sweet taste of jelly beans he covertly pulled from his pocket and popped into his mouth. All too abruptly, the faces of his parents faded away, leaving him with an overwhelming sense of loss.

In truth, he'd been alone ever since their deaths when he was five years old. There had been no more Easter baskets or Christmas stockings. Nor had there been Easter Lilies or Christmas Poinsettias. Churches had only reminded him of what he had lost. His uncle had tried to drag him to the base chapel a few times, but his resistance had worn the Colonel down, forcing the guardian to leave his stubborn nephew at home.

Shaking off the weight of sadness, a more recent memory flashed through his mind. Just last year his holiday loneliness had gotten the better of him, and he'd followed the King family to a Christmas service at the Washington National Cathedral. Unbeknownst to them, he'd taken a seat about five rows back and vicariously experienced a sense of family as he'd watched Amanda, Dotty and the boys. With their arms draped around each other, they'd lustily sung the Christmas carols, unaware of their secret admirer, standing in the shadows.

"Hmmmm," he breathed out softly. Lee's memories were helping to relieve some of the tenseness in his body, but this was not the time to let his guard down. Once again, his eyes searched the cathedral for any new movement. As his gaze settled for an instant on the magnificent altar, he felt surprised by an unfamiliar warmth radiating through his chest. For one precious moment, a calming peace fell like a blanket around his chilled, weary body.

In the stillness, the hardened professional felt a flash of revelation awaken him to the truth of his long inner struggle. Lee sensed deep within his soul who he wanted to be. He felt burned out from all the lies, code names, and dangerous assignments. He was tired of living his life as a loner and finding his comfort in the arms of shallow, uncaring women. It was time to step across the firm boundaries and end his self-imposed emotional exile from the human race. For once, he wanted to drop the Scarecrow facade and just be Lee Stetson, the man with a deep devotion to his country and the special woman who graced his life.

"Get a grip," he chided himself as he shook off the fleeting wave of homesickness and forced himself back into full agent mode. At this critical juncture, it was inappropriate to revisit his childhood or plan his future. Still not spotting a would-be contact, Scarecrow decided to test a hunch. Waiting for the priest's invitation, he stepped from the pew. With deliberate restraint, he slowly moved forward with a handful of others to receive communion at the altar rail.

With veiled eyes, Lee carefully watched the priest make his way down the row, solemnly distributing the elements to the prayerful participants. As the celebrant paused in front of the American operative, the flowing sleeve of the clerical vestment brushed over the open hand, dropping a note into the ready fingers. Playing his part, Lee joined in the ancient Eucharistic meal and followed the established ritual, until he could blend with the others and gracefully leave the church.

* * *

><p>SMK-SMK-SMK<p>

The growing darkness cast its long shadow over the sleepy town of Vac. Lee trudged around Konstantin Square for the second time, trying to discern the location of his designated meet. He'd just spent the better part of an hour combing the narrow streets and the riverside promenade to no avail. How was he supposed to find his contact if the specified restaurant didn't exist? The place wasn't there. It wasn't anywhere.

Turning up the collar of his coat against the biting wind, Lee retraced his steps passed brightly painted houses of mustard yellow, brick red, and pumpkin orange. Each abode was meticulously cared for and adorned with high arched doorways, tall stately windows and wrought-iron railings. Apparently all the occupants had retreated behind the high stucco walls of their homes, escaping to the inner sanctum of courtyards and living quarters. With gates and shutters closed tightly against the outside world, no prying eyes could glimpse the end-of-day routines of grandparents, parents and children, who all shared the same crowded space.

It wasn't lost on him that he was shut-out - always the loner who watched domestic life from afar. Images flashed through his mind of a charming Cape Cod home on Maplewood Drive in Arlington, Virginia. With its white picket fence and cheery, blue kitchen curtains, the home was inviting, yet unattainable. He ached to peek inside again and watch the King family unwind from their day, over a steaming pot roast with mashed potatoes and succotash. He could almost hear the boys' exchange of insults and Dotty's careful interrogation of her daughter over her recent whereabouts. He'd be willing to sell his soul, if he could just rap on Amanda's window and see her shy smile welcome him home.

Despite his dogged attempt to deny it, the steely concentration that made him a master spy was softening under the pressure of his growing emotional attachments. He was in danger of compromising the rigid, singular focus required to do his job. My God, where was the edge he needed as the hardened professional? Where was the old Scarecrow, who lived for the adrenaline rush of the big chase and climatic finish. That man was disappearing - going through some strange metamorphosis. He knew he had to stop his ridiculous self-analysis and crazy yearning. If he didn't get a handle on his assignment soon, he might not live to receive another one.

Out of options, he made his way back to the town square, finally ending up at the imposing "Cathedral Church." He felt minuscule standing in front of the enormous golden edifice, with its two clock towers, center dome, and high cross that all but disappeared in the low hanging clouds. Six statues of sainted apostles stood sentry above an inscribed stone entryway, braced by ten columns of gilded trimmed pillars. The sight was so awesome, he felt strangely moved by its splendor.

The unbidden emotion brought him up short, and he reined in his feelings very quickly. He wasn't on some damn spiritual quest. He wasn't here to meditate on the divine, commune with nature, or contemplate his naval. He had a mission to accomplish, and it sure as hell wasn't ordained by God.

All things considered, Lee Stetson probably didn't count for much in the grand scheme of things. No legion of angels was coming to his rescue, and no heavenly inspiration was going to get him out of this mess.

There'd been no divine intervention to stop his parents from being killed, and there'd been no tender mercies to comfort a devastated little boy. The firm boundaries had been constructed long ago. Don't ask for help. Don't expect it. Now, like then, he was on his own.

Lee climbed the wide steps, seeking shelter from the wind and the dampness of the evening air. Leaning heavily against the massive portico doors, a tired sigh emanated from deep within his chest. He was the epitome of dejection, as he pondered his dilemma and fought against the tenacious grip of loneliness. At the rate his case was progressing, he wasn't going back to the good old USA for a very long time.

The sound of a mournful train whistle reminded him he'd probably missed his transportation back to Budapest tonight. Great, just great, his mind screamed. The whole day was a complete bust.

Ready to admit defeat, he suddenly spotted a young couple ascend into view, as if they had been miraculously raised from the earth beneath them. So, that was the problem. He was looking for a business that literally existed underground.

Hurrying to the entrance, he grabbed the railing and followed the steep, narrow steps to the restaurant below. There was a legitimate reason he'd missed this landmark on his first two trips around the town square. It was totally invisible at street level, and now he'd discovered why. The flourishing business was located in the bowels of the earth - a large cave, teeming with patrons.

Ducking his head to steer clear of the low hanging rocks, he struggled to see through the crowded, dark room. The bar was lined with scantily clad women, sidling up to boisterous, young men. Waiters weaved between small tables as they carried trays of beer and anemic looking pizzas to the seated clientele. Lee watched in amazement as ketchup bottles were provided, so the clueless customers could coat their dinner with a faux tomato sauce substitute. Obviously, Hungarians had not caught up with the American version of fast food pizza.

Scarecrow groaned inwardly when two of the women cast their gazes in his direction. Quickly, he averted his eyes from their seductive smiles. Too late, he realized he hadn't discouraged the barroom babes when he felt them intruding upon his space and draping their voluptuous bodies around his frame. Acknowledging them with a curt nod, Lee carefully pulled his arms from their grasp. Pointedly, he abandoned them, moving through the stifling room toward the far end of the bar.

Now was not the time to be distracted, particularly by unwanted advances. Bracing his side against the counter, he stood alert, carefully scanning the room for a likely contact. The cigarette smoke, loud music and mixed aromas of perfume and body odors soon invaded his senses, bringing on a sudden wave of nausea and the prelude to a migraine headache.

Massaging his forehead and trying to get his bearings, he suddenly felt two men close ranks around him. Instantly, they pushed him through a dark, narrow passage, further into the cavernous café.

Bile rose in Lee's throat as he fought the panic pounding in his chest. The two oversized goons roughly shoved him into a dark room and pulled the door closed before he could whirl around and grab the knob. "What the hell?" he shouted.

Lee leaned against the door trying to adjust his eyes to the total darkness and calm the heaving of his chest. Feeling, rather than seeing, he quickly sensed the presence of another person in the room. Reaching for his gun, Lee was once again surprised when a light clicked on. This time, he found himself looking straight down the barrel of a revolver.

"Ah, Mr. Stetson, we have been expecting you. We asked your government to send you, and to our great pleasure, here you are! If you do not mind, I would like you to drop your gun on the floor."

Judging that a bullet to his head would be his only alternative to dropping the gun, Lee gingerly eased his weapon to the floor. "Excuse me, but we haven't been introduced." Even under duress Scarecrow couldn't resist a smart aleck remark. His upper lip curled into a sneer as he held his hands over his head, allowing the dark, burley man to carefully search for more weapons.

"Yes, of course, let me introduce myself." He motioned for his captive to sit down. "I am Gyorgy Vadas, Hungarian Communist Secret Police. I also have ties to the KGB."

"Well, Vadas, this certainly isn't the hospitable welcome the Petrak family promised. They implied we work for the same cause in our espionage game." Lee leaned away from the man's long reach, cautiously watching the gun still aimed in his direction.

The steely eyes of the sinister spy bore into Lee as he poked a stubby finger in the American's chest. "You might say I am a man straddling several countries. I have been feeding the western agents choice tidbits of information for years, at the same time I have been gaining the trust of the Eastern European intelligence communities."

"So, which side are you on today, Vadas?"

"I am on my own side!" The Hungarian stepped away and began to circle Lee's chair. "You might say I am an opportunist. My allegiance is determined by whatever works for me and lines my pockets. However, my little games are beginning to catch up with me. It is becoming very dangerous for me in my own country." He pulled a handkerchief from his pants and mopped the sweat from his balding forehead.

"Why don't you just leave the country, Vadas?" Running his hand through his hair, Lee decided to disclose the story of his border crossing. "I had no trouble getting into Hungary. The border guards acted like they didn't care. They searched the trunk of my car, found what they wanted and waved me through, barely scrutinizing my documentation. Hell, all I had to do was allow them to take a British tabloid of Princess Di, some German beer, and a pair of Nike sneakers, and here I am." Lee looked at the miserable man in disgust as Vadas wiped his bulbous nose. "Surely you Hungarians are well aware that no one gives a damn along the Austrian-Hungarian border?"

Gyorgy rested his ample rear on the desk, while he waved his gun in the air. "Not anymore, my friend. How do you Americans say it? That was then, and this is now. My colleagues have become suspicious of me. I am wanted for questioning, and I know, beyond a doubt, the border crossings to Austria are closed to me."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Lee shook his head in frustration. "What is it you expect from me, Vadas? My government sent me 7000 miles to help you, and the Petraks had me crisscrossing Hungary, playing cat and mouse with you. Now, we finally meet and you have a weapon trained at my head. If you don't have vital information for me to take back to Washington, D.C., then what the hell do you want with me?"

"Plans change, do they not, my good man? I will not be passing you Soviet missile designs or the names of Soviet operatives in your country. I am retiring from the spy business, as we speak. However, you can be of service to me in a different way, Mr. Stetson."

"And just how is that, Vadas?" Lee felt his jaw tighten in dreaded anticipation. He could guess what was coming.

"You can certainly figure it out," bellowed the grim Hungarian as he thrust his jaw close to Lee's face. "It will be a feather in my cap to produce an American spy, especially one of your flawless reputation. Agent Lee Stetson is considered quite the prize. Thanks to you, I can regain the trust of the Soviets and live in the lap of luxury when I hand you over to the KGB."

"Why you son of a . . ."

Scarecrow kicked out his legs and sent the surprised Hungarian reeling onto the desk. Pouncing with a vengeance, he grabbed for the weapon, while the stunned Vadas withered in pain. Too late, Lee turned toward the door, just as it flew open.

"Don't try it, Stetson." The burly associates trained their revolvers on the American. "Throw the gun down or we finish you off, right here, right now."

* * *

><p>SMK-SMK-SMK<p>

The small Opal sedan sped into the forest. Scarecrow kept one hand on the dashboard and the other braced against the handle of the passenger side door. Forced at gunpoint to accompany the communists, he was experiencing one of the scariest rides of his life.

The crazed driver had only a modicum of control as the vehicle twisted and turned through a maze of curves and washed out pavement. With only the low beam of inadequate headlights to guide their way, the cloak of darkness all but swallowed them.

Lee flinched as the overgrowth of tree limbs and bushes scraped against the metal of the sedan's slight frame. They were dangerously close to the edge of the woods. At any second they could swerve onto the rough landscape that was choked with dense Pines and Oaks.

Despite the forceful swaying of his body, Lee could still feel the cold metal of his captor's gun. It was pressed against his temple, bumping him hard each time the car lurched and bounced. The lunatic, Gyorgy Vadas, straddled the hump in the back seat. He shouted orders to the driver who continued to veer the car back and forth across the narrow road, miraculously propelling them forward.

The trio was fast approaching the Hungarian-Ukrainian border, and to everyone's dismay, but his own, they had picked up a tail. Lee hoped to God it was the Hungarian Resistance, coming to his rescue. Whatever trouble pursued them from the rear was minor compared to the threat of what awaited him in Moscow. It would be better to die in this chase than to live for the KGB interrogation.

The sturdier car pressed its advantage, hugging the turns with precision, but the Opal barely kept all four tires on the rough roadway. "Faster," Vadas ordered. They're gaining on us."

The desperate driver pushed the gas pedal to the floor, causing the car to shake violently with the increased speed. Suddenly a large obstacle loomed menacingly in their path. Slamming on the brakes, the driver sent the tiny vehicle skidding out of control.

Too late, the frantic passengers sought to secure themselves as the automobile spun 180 degrees. Within seconds, terrified yells erupted when the car collided with the massive trunk of a fallen tree. The wild ride ended with the sedan folding on impact, ejecting the unbelted occupants through windows and doors.

Lee felt himself airborne, catapulting over an embankment before slamming hard against the unforgiving earth. The momentum sent him careening downhill, with rocks and trees assailing his lumbering body as he fought valiantly to slow his descent. Just before he reached the ravine at the bottom, his mind blotted out his erroneous mission and the agonizing pain. His last conscious thought focused only on his dearest friend. "A-man-da," he screamed as he surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The penetrating silence of the Q-Bureau disturbed Amanda's fleeting concentration as she attempted to read a case file for the third time. Repeatedly her eyes left the text to gaze around the room in a futile search for her missing colleague. Her mind had certainly registered his absence, but her heart refused to accept the obvious. Lee Stetson was neither present or accounted for and hadn't been for quite some time.

Reminders of him beckoned to her everywhere she looked. His daily planner sat on the window sill, where he'd tossed it in his haste. Its dog-eared pages lay tightly closed, a silent testimony of scheduled appointments, unacknowledged and unmet.

The cactus dish garden was holding its own, safely displayed on the file cabinet. Its prickly spurs threatened retribution to any unsuspecting agent that came too close. More than once, it had attached itself to the seat of Lee's pants when the plant had been carelessly left in the very spot reserved for his derriere.

Amanda's fingers delicately stroked the smooth surface of his solid oak desk, now dusted and polished to perfection by her practiced hand. The rituals of clearing away the clutter and meticulously organizing the files had helped to exorcize the phantom worry that shadowed her every thought of Lee. There was now a reverence about her work, as she treated his familiar belongings like sacred relics and offered wordless prayers of petition for his safe return.

Closing the folder, she pushed her chair back and began her solitary waltz around the small office. No doubt about it, she'd picked up her pacing habit from Lee. Preparing to make coffee, her eyes were drawn to the gallery of photographs that lined the wall over the file cabinets and book cases. She studied the lanky, somber faced kid in the high school athletic shots of Lee's youth. "You were a heartbreaker even then," she declared to the tall, handsome boy in the pictures.

Absently feeding the fish, she stared longingly at the telephone. It was so tempting to place yet another call to her boss to ask for an update on Lee's status. However, she'd already committed to memory the words of his measured response. "I'm sorry, Amanda, but I have no information to report."

The click of her high heels against the hardwood floor mocked her inertia. She couldn't bear another minute cloistered in the silent office. Abandoning her faithful vigil, Amanda grabbed her purse and switched off the light. Mr. Melrose might not be ready to summon her, but she was ready to confront him with her questions and concerns. Hopefully, he wasn't mired in a high level meeting or a national security crisis, because it was time to boldly make her presence known.

The Agency's Mrs. King might be a civilian employee, but she had been partnered with Lee in ways that defied the usual interpretation of the role. She knew him better than anyone, and she had a definite need-to-know about his welfare.

* * *

><p>SMK-SMK-SMK<p>

Poised for action, Amanda confidently knocked on the door to William Melrose's inner sanctum. Her quick mind expertly composed a passionate speech, but belatedly registered the closed blinds and low hum of voices. Realizing she'd picked the wrong moment to intrude, she was about to walk away when the door suddenly opened.

The somber face of her boss glowered accusingly. "I'm in a meeting," he barked. Then softening his tone, he relented. "Be quick, Amanda. I only have a second."

"Sorry to interrupt," she apologized. "It's about Lee, sir." Her planned speech suddenly took flight. "I, um, I'll just return when you aren't busy." She nodded shyly and started to retreat.

"Please, wait." The kindness in Billy's voice brought her up short.

Amanda stared at him in confusion. "Sir, I can come back," she said in a rush, but something in his solemn brown eyes made her pause.

"No, it's good timing, Amanda." In silent invitation, he opened the door wider. "Actually the meeting concerns Lee, and you should probably hear what I have to say." He gently touched her arm as she eased past his sizable bulk and stepped into the office.

Amanda hesitated when she saw the grim faces of Francine Desmond, Dr. McJohn, and Dr. Pfaff. Everyone politely greeted her and then averted their eyes. Whatever revelation was about to be shared, it most certainly was not good news. Nodding toward the group, she slipped her quaking hands beneath her thighs and quietly took a seat.

Mr. Melrose wasted no time in getting to the point. "Amanda, I'm in the process of briefing everyone on Lee's overseas assignment. I'm sorry you were in the dark, but you certainly understand the rules."

"Yes, sir," she whispered, faking a calm she didn't feel. With the presence of the Agency doctors, she could guess a health issue would be part of Lee's status report.

Billy held her gaze as he continued his explanation. "Some of us know that Stetson has been on a top secret mission in Hungary. We've just received word from the Petrak family that he's seriously ill and unable to escape the country."

Amanda's eyes flickered closed as she absorbed the shocking news. "Sir," she managed to croak in her raspy voice. "Is Lee going to be okay?"

He silenced her with a wave of his hand. "We don't have a lot of details, but hear me out, people. From what we can piece together, Lee was captured by an enemy agent and involved in some kind of auto accident. A member of the Hungarian Resistance found him in rough terrain and hauled him to a hospital. When word reached the Petraks, they moved him to a more secure location."

"Do we have a status report on his injuries? What about his prognosis?" Dr. McJohn put pen to paper, ready to jot down more information.

Billy shook his head. "What we have is very sketchy. Apparently, Lee was in pretty bad shape when he was found. Reference was made to a concussion, blood loss and broken ribs. He received very limited medical attention, and now he's holed up in a Budapest apartment. The message indicated his condition is deteriorating daily. Complications have developed, including probable pneumonia."

"Who's caring for him?" The alarm in Francine's voice mirrored Amanda's concern for Lee.

"That's just it," Billy replied. "There's no one to stay with him around the clock. The Petraks are doing what they can, but they have to keep a very low profile."

Amanda ran her nervous fingers over the pleats of her skirt as she fought down her rising anxiety. "Sir, will the Agency send medical personnel?"

Francine cut her off. "Amanda, please! You know, as well as I do, we can't fly into an Eastern Bloc country with a team of medics. By now the whole country could be looking for an American spy. Lee knows the risks."

Seeing the glare of the others, Francine toned down her rhetoric. "Of course, we want to help Lee, but the question is how."

Dr. McJohn rose to his feet. "Our man needs a hospital, but that probably won't happen until we can get someone to stabilize Lee and help him escape from Hungary. In the worse case scenario, he may have serious head trauma, severe blood loss and massive infection. I'm also concerned about possible internal injuries, not to mention the respiratory problems of pneumonia. If the only medical care available is bed rest, vodka and an occasional visit from the Petraks, then he could be in very dire straits."

Billy retrieved his handkerchief and mopped the perspiration from his brow. "If Lee is alone much of the time, I doubt that he's getting much of anything."

"What Scarecrow needs is some bedside bombshell to play nursemaid," Francine offered with a tight laugh. "A nice buxom blonde would be just what the doctor ordered."

"Oh, are you volunteering to go, Francine?" Amanda sucked in her bottom lip, too late to stop the biting quip at the blonde's expense. Embarrassed, she hung her head as Francine's eyes shot daggers at her from across the room.

The section chief dismissed the verbal sparring with a roll of his eyes. "Actually, we do need to get some kind of nurse to Lee, and soon. He's much too ill to ride this thing out alone."

"Yes," McJohn added. "And we have to get medications to him. If he has a bacterial infection, antibiotics should have been in his system yesterday."

"Sir, just how responsive is Lee? Is he awake. Is he eating?" Sitting ramrod straight, Amanda waited for some word of reassurance.

Billy's shoulders sagged with the weight of his worry. "Apparently he's sleeping all the time, and the Petraks can barely rouse him to drink. I just hope he hasn't given up."

Dr. Pfaff rested his forearms on his knees and peered over the rim of his reading glasses. "That's the part that concerns me the most. Psychologically, he's probably feeling pretty hopeless and abandoned. He's going to need a familiar face from home, as well as nursing care."

Amanda didn't hesitate. "Sir, when can I leave for Hungary?"

"I beg your pardon?" Billy either doubted her intent or was testing her resolve.

Moving to the edge of her seat, Amanda attempted to be perfectly clear. "Lee needs me. I belong at his side."

Billy gazed at her with pure admiration. "Mrs. King, thank you, but I'm afraid that's more than I could ask of you. It would be very dangerous for you to go alone, and, as Francine pointed out, we can't send a team." He moved to stand by Amanda's chair and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I promise, we'll send someone."

"But, sir . . ."

Before Amanda could mount a convincing protest, Francine rose from her seat and commandeered center stage. "I would be on the next transatlantic flight if I thought I could help Lee, but as you most certainly recall, I was already mistaken for Magda Petrak. Besides, no one would confuse me with Mother Teresa. I'm afraid nursing is not one of my strong suits." Francine's eyes rested on Amanda. "Our resident housewife gets my vote. She's the natural nurturer among us. Lee always said, 'Mrs. King has motherhood carved on her bones'."

Amanda acknowledged the comment with a shy smile. Francine may have her pegged as a hovering mother or nurturing aunt, but she'd go undercover as Lee's grandmother, if it would save his life. Despite her embarrassment, she felt empowered by the ringing endorsement. "Mr. Melrose, please don't underestimate my ability. I do have nursing skills, and I certainly have experience caring for people. This assignment would be right down my alley."

Billy listened, silently nodding his head in agreement with each persuasive argument.

"Sir, you know I've been trained by the best, and I hope, by now, you trust my instincts in the field."

"I do have confidence in your abilities, Amanda, and I realize you'd go to the ends of the earth to help Lee, but I don't want to send you behind the Iron Curtain." His voice trailed off as he rubbed his hand across the back of his neck.

Dr. Pfaff leaned forward and pinned Melrose with a determined gaze. "Mrs. King is the best person to give Stetson a fighting chance. He trusts her implicitly, and she has a unique connection to him emotionally. Just having her there will lift his spirits. And furthermore, she is the most likely candidate to gain his cooperation. He isn't going to accept the medical orders of just anybody."

Dr. McJohn stood in front of Amanda and began to formulate a plan of treatment. "I want you to inject him with broad spectrum antibiotics. Don't let anyone give him penicillin. He's allergic to it. No aspirin! It could burn his stomach. As much as he may need a transfusion, I'm afraid it's too risky, what with the world blood supply being contaminated with viruses - especially the new AIDS virus. I will give you supplies . . . ."

"Hold it people," Melrose roared. "I haven't agreed to send Amanda yet. She's my responsibility, and I value her safety as much as Lee's life." Regaining everyone's attention, he laid out his instructions. "Amanda, go home and work this out with your family as best you can. This is need-to-know only. I have to try to work out a scenario for getting you into the country directly. We will not be sneaking you across the border in the middle of the night. We either fly you right into Budapest with an iron-clad cover, or you don't go. Is that understood?"

"Understood, sir." Amanda nodded respectfully. She would salute if it would jump-start Mr. Melrose. Lee needed his partner, so she wanted to leave immediately.

Billy started to hold the door for her, and then changed his mind. Pivoting on his heel, he captured her attention again. "Oh, and one more thing." His eyes held Amanda's with firm resolve. "I want to be absolutely clear. The only focus of the assignment is caring for Lee. As soon as he's on the way to recovery, then you're on the next plane home. I don't intend for you to carry out his escape. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir, I understand perfectly." Amanda stood, waiting with bated breath for her boss's go ahead.

"If this is a definite go, we'll try to fly you out today." Billy pounded the air with his fist. "Even a direct flight takes nine hours. Then you need to get to the Buda side of Budapest where Lee is staying in an apartment. We can only hope you won't be too late." Everyone nodded in agreement as Billy gave his dismissal. "Okay, that's it, people. Meet back here at one o'clock this afternoon to confirm our arrangements."

* * *

><p>SMK-SMK-SMK<p>

"Amanda, darling, what do you mean you have to pack for a trip?" Dotty fumed as she followed her daughter upstairs, shadowing her all the way to the bedroom. "Doesn't your boss know you are still recovering from an accident?"

"Mother, please, I'm fine." Amanda pulled her suitcase out of the closest and began emptying her lingerie drawer. "You know IFF sends me to Europe occasionally to scout for locations." The two moved as one, as Dotty examined every article of clothing that Amanda tossed on the bed.

"Well, where will you be, Amanda? When will you be home?" Holding up a dark green blouse and a pair of blue jeans, Dotty challenged the selection. "Honestly, Amanda, people take a gown to Europe, not their camping clothes. I take it you won't be going to Paris or Vienna?"

"That's correct, Mother. We'll be scouting some rather remote areas." The over-indulgent parental concern was not lost on Amanda.

Dotty continued to press for more information. "Dear, the clothes you're selecting are more appropriate for some God-forsaken place like Transylvania. If I didn't know better, I'd guess my daughter will be in Hungary, living with Gypsies."

Amanda choked, astonished that her mother had managed to unwittingly skim the outer edge of the truth. "Mother, Transylvania is in Romania. Besides, it's a communist country. Why, in heaven's name, would my boss want me to travel there?"

"I'm talking about Hungary, Amanda. I thought Transylvania was in Hungary." She shook her blonde head in confusion. "But I guess Hungary is a communist country, too." Dotty crossed her arms and raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow for her daughter's benefit. It was clear her antenna had gone on high alert.

Amanda squirmed under the scrutiny. "Well, you were partly correct about Transylvania. It used to be in Hungary, but it now belongs to Romania." She tried to sidestep the parental roadblock, but Dotty planted herself right in her daughter's path.

"Please, Mother! No more questions! I need to finish packing."

"Humph." Dotty tapped her foot impatiently, managing to hold her tongue for a full thirty seconds. "So, I imagine you'll be in the Carpathian Mountains? They take in several countries and surround Transylvania. You will need your hiking boots and poncho if you're going to roam those rugged mountains."

"Mo-ther, I don't have time to play twenty questions with you. I'm running late as it is."

"Don't give me that, Missy. I know you have the right to your privacy, but a mother needs details about her child's plans."

Amanda held her breath and counted to ten before responding. "Mother, I'm not going to be in the Carpathian Mountains, nor will I be living with Gypsies. IFF told me to pack practical, comfortable clothes. We'll be traveling to many locations, all hours of the day and night. There is no need to look like American business men and women."

"Well, darling, you don't need to dress like communist peasants, either. You know what your grandmother always said. Dress for success."

Amanda shook her head, smiling at the treasured family words of wisdom. Pausing in her preparation, she reached out her arms to hug her mother. "Please, don't worry. IFF will keep you informed of any delays. Joe has volunteered to stay at the house until I return."

"Well, how does Joe feel about you running out on him? After all, Amanda, the man doesn't get to see you very often. I think he'd really like to spend some quality time with the mother of his children. You never know what may transpire between the two of you."

"Mo-ther!" Amanda slammed her suitcase shut. "Joe understands. He needs time with his sons, not his ex-wife." She grabbed a few items from the bathroom and threw them in her carry-on bag, along with an extra pair of shoes. "Now, I really do need to go. Give the boys a kiss for me and tell them I love them."

Dotty's frown softened when her daughter wrapped her arms around her tightly. "Be careful, Amanda. Remember to call me." With a heavy sigh she waved at the whirlwind hurrying out the door. "Honestly, that girl!"

Amanda turned to blow her mother another kiss. Glancing heavenward, she said a silent prayer that someday she could bring Lee home to meet her family.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sounds of bumps and squeaks assailed Lee's hearing, and the banging of a door jarred him from his overpowering sleep. Heavy footsteps stomped across the floorboards and harsh voices drew closer. Soon the glare of an overhead light bulb assaulted his eyes, even though his lids remained closed.

"He is very sick, doctor, is he not?" The voice of Jozsef Petrak penetrated the fog of Lee Stetson's barely conscious state.

Icy hands touched his hot skin, making him flinch as they pulled him from the fetal position and stretched him out on his back. Pain racked his battered torso, but he was too weak to protest. His whole frame shook with cold as the dampness of the unheated room seeped into his pores.

"Stop, you imbecile," the doctor ordered. "You handle him like a shack of potatoes. Do you not know any better, Petrak? The first rule of a physician is to do no harm. Now, I will examine him, yes?" The doctor bared Lee's upper body and placed the cold metal of the stethoscope against his chest, unaware of the silent scream that shrieked through his patient's mind.

Moving the instrument around the bruised and raw flesh, the doctor grunted as he listened. "Petrak, this patient should never have been removed from the hospital. You inflict more injury by bringing him here."

"We had no other choice. He would not stand a chance with the authorities."

"He stands no chance if you leave him here. This man needs oxygen, medicine and nursing care. He is an American agent, is he not? I will not risk my license on the little games you people play."

"Doctor, I only ask that you do whatever you can."

"I will arrange for intravenous nourishment for the poor man. However, it will only buy him some time. You must get his fever down and make him drink. His fate is out of my hands. Please, do not call me again."

A blanket was pulled into place over his body, and Lee managed a ragged moan as the coarse wool fabric brushed against the abrasions on his skin. He was in agony, but he couldn't speak up on his own behalf. He could only listen as the physician returned his instruments to his bag and hastily moved away from the bed. In a few pounding footfalls, the doctor exited the room, without any words of comfort or reassurance.

"Mr. Stetson . . . . Mr. Stetson."

Petrak's voice floated to Lee through his diminishing awareness. Why couldn't the annoying man leave him alone? Sleep was the only companion he could tolerate.

"Mr. Stetson, wake up. You need to drink." A large hand shook his arm, trying to force him to respond.

"Ummm." The painful groan was his only feeble attempt to communicate. It was too hard to speak, too hard to eat or drink, too hard to care.

He wasn't going to make it out of this one. Finally, in a rare lucid moment, he could face the truth. Each breath was a painful effort. His chest was clogged with congestion, and the air was barely getting into his lungs. He was dying - dying alone in a foreign land, with mere strangers offering the minimum of care.

It wasn't the way he'd expected to go. This wasn't going to be a flashy death. There'd be no heroics in the presence of the Agency elite. He wasn't going to go down in a blaze of glory.

No N.E.S.T. team would be flying into Hungary to save him. There would be no highly trained guards at his door and no devoted colleagues pacing the floor in an all-night vigil. How ironic that the legendary Scarecrow would slowly fade from existence, his life ebbing away, unseen and unacknowledged by those who knew him best.

Maybe, if he was lucky, his body would be shipped home, but that was very unlikely. The more probable scenario would be burial in an unmarked grave, somewhere in the Hungarian countryside. Or maybe the Petraks would have his body dumped into the Danube River? Possibly he would he be taken to a crematory to obliterate all evidence of his passing.

As pathetic as it all seemed, it really didn't matter. He had only one real regret - his lovely, loyal partner, Amanda King. He'd left too much unfinished business between them. There were so many words left unsaid. How he wished he could tell her what she deserved to hear. "You've been a great friend and partner. You're a beautiful woman. I'm incredibly happy when we're together. I'm sorry for fighting with you. I'm in love with you."

At least he'd cleared that up in his mind. Now he could die knowing, with crystal clear certainty, that he loved Amanda King - not just as a friend, but as the supreme centerpiece of his existence. She was the only woman he'd ever really loved. Sadly, he'd given his body away to so many others, while Amanda was the one he desired the most. Now he'd never know the joy of being physically intimate with her, but thankfully he knew the emotional intimacy of their unique connection. He was grateful for the happiness she'd brought into his life.

At some level, he knew she loved him, too. He saw it in the way her eyes lit up when he walked into a room. He felt it in her body as she melted into his arms when he offered protection or comfort. He heard it in her voice when she stammered for words to express her feelings. He knew it every time she steadfastly stuck by him, regardless of his bad temper, blind jealously, and playboy lifestyle. Amanda King loved him, and she'd been patiently waiting for him to acknowledge their burgeoning attraction to each other.

If he had to do it over again, he'd be more open about his feelings. He'd give their relationship a chance and struggle to conquer his fears about dating a close colleague, a mother with two kids, a life in suburbia. If he could fix everything, she wouldn't have to face his death with only their cruel fight as the last reminder of their friendship.

There was one comfort he could cling to as he faced his own demise. Amanda's sweet nature would save him from his bitter regrets. The woman he loved would treasure the time they'd shared together. She would forgive him for all the stupid things he'd said and done. She'd hold him in her heart and keep his memory alive - not as Scarecrow, but as Lee. Amanda would always love him for who he was and not for what she wanted him to become.

A lone tear trickled down his face, but he was too helpless to wipe it away. He hoped his passing would be mercifully quick. Now he could die in peace. His emotional house was finally in order. He'd bequeath his heart and soul to Amanda King. Somehow, she would know.

* * *

><p>SMK-SMK-SMK<p>

Amanda couldn't believe it. She was on the evening Milov flight out of Dulles. She sat quietly amid a plane load of Hungarian soccer players and coaches, returning home after an international soccer tour. Through a contact with the Hungarian Embassy, Billy had arranged for Amanda's passport and visa, using the name of Amanda Hortobagyi. She was now playing the cover of the team trainer's American cousin, who was being allowed back to Hungary to visit a dying grandfather.

Luckily, it was a night flight and the exhausted team only wanted to snooze. Shutting her eyes to rest, she realized she was too keyed-up to give into the luxury of sleep. Instead her troubled thoughts focused on Lee Stetson and the problems that needed to be resolved.

Problems? There was only one bottom line here - saving Lee's life. A fight with Scarecrow would be a precious gift at this point. She didn't care if they had a huge show-down with all guns blazing. Getting him up to speed for another go-round of insults would be just what the doctor ordered.

No doubt, Lee would be glad to see her, but he'd probably never admit it. To his last breath he would scold her for taking the risk of coming to his aid. However, she had great emotional stamina. She'd be able to take whatever he dished out, assuming he could even acknowledge her presence.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Amanda faced the truth. The sketchy reports out of Hungary were far from promising - they weren't even cautiously optimistic. Lee was barely hanging onto life, and her Bedside Bluebell skills were hardly the stuff of trauma units and intensive care. She was certainly no miracle worker. If Dr. McJohn's drugs didn't work, then, at best, she could make Lee comfortable and stay by his bedside. If he was going to die, then, by God, she didn't want him to die alone.

Seeking to calm her nerves, Amanda conjured up images of great American women who'd faced adversity with bravery and ingenuity. Suddenly, she recalled her fifth grade book report on Clara Barton, the founder of the American Red Cross. Mother had made a costume for her, and she'd presented the report of her favorite heroine before a packed school assembly of teachers, students and parents. The audience had given her a rousing round of applause, led, no doubt, by the cheers of her doting daddy.

The childhood memory was just the jolt of courage she needed. If the Civil War "Angel of the Battlefield" could go behind the lines to minister to the maimed and dying Union and Confederate soldiers, then Amanda King could travel behind the Iron Curtain to nurse one very sick federal agent.

She wouldn't have to gamble life and limb in the middle of a fierce battle, but her risks were just as deadly and her cause equally noble. In her shadowy business, too many died abandoned and alone - anonymous, unsung heroes who championed the cause of freedom for a nation that neither knew of their sacrifice nor mourned their loss. She couldn't rescue a whole battalion, but she could try to save one very brave and good man. In the final analysis, it was all the same. Life preserving life. In this case it was personal - the life was Lee's. He was her first waking thought of the day and her last thought at night. As she lived and breathed, she couldn't let him down.

SMK-SMK-SMK

Grateful for the smooth flight and the sight of their beloved homeland, the weary travelers applauded when the aircraft landed safely in Budapest. Everyone quickly exited the plane, ignoring the American woman clutching the arm of the trainer.

Making her way into the terminal, she hesitated at the sight of the heavily armed guards. Her escort, Miklos Hortobagyi, gently put his arm around her shoulders and nudged her on through customs. As she had been briefed, she produced her credentials but kept her head down and eyes averted. Without a word, the papers were shoved back to her, and she found herself waved through the gate.

After Miklos retrieved their luggage and hailed a cab, the pair soon found themselves traveling over the historic Chain Bridge that connected the two sides of Budapest. Wide-eyed, Amanda gazed out the window at the spectacular view, feeling like Alice in Wonderland in a new world of make-believe. For a few fleeting moments, she let the stunning scenery excite her spirit as she stared at the mystical surroundings with awe and wonder.

Set against the backdrop of a clear azure sky, the brilliant mid-morning sunshine framed the picturesque Danube River, that heaved like a living monument as it surged toward the south. The magnificent edifice of water glistened like fine-cut diamonds, dancing merrily atop the gently breaking crests of the river's white caps.

The wide waterway, a lifeline for the landlocked country, bustled with small merchant vessels and ferryboats. The Danube's natural beauty overshadowed the manmade crafts and dominated the surrounding landscape of rolling hills and the sun drenched valley. Despite the commerce, the river flowed unfettered, gracefully lapping the teeming shores of Buda and Pest, as it meandered on its journey through Hungary.

Catching the eye of his quiet travel companion, Miklos began a whispered recitation of the majestic wonders all around them. "Ah, madam, welcome to Budapest, 'the gem of the Danube'. The glorious city is the capital of Hungary, built along the banks of the most beautiful river in Europe. You like it, yes?"

Amanda's face relaxed into a smile as she spoke with a hushed reverence. "I'm overwhelmed by the beauty."

Miklos looked extremely pleased. "Ah, then, let me give you a panoramic tour. But, first, I give you history, yes?" Not waiting for permission, he plunged ahead with his detailed description. "In 1873, the Danube River united the three cities of Obuda, Buda and Pest. Now the city of Budapest has two hearts - one set more in the past, and one set more in the present. Buda is nestled in the hills. It's visitors see the ancient castles, palaces, forts, churches and medieval and baroque houses. Pest covers the plains. It is home to operas, theaters, sports stadiums, academies and industrial development."

Amanda was amazed by the sights that far exceeded her expectations. She'd anticipated seeing the stark, depressing communist apartment complexes, inhabited by people throughout the Eastern Bloc countries. But the drab housing was not what she saw today. Instead her eyes feasted on some of the greatest architecture in the world. Her voice was full of praise when she turned to look at Miklos. "You can see so much beauty right from the bridge, I don't know where to look first."

Miklos' dark, bushy mustache twitched as he laughed. Gesturing with a sweep of his hand, he took in the wide expanse of scenery around them. "Look to your right on the Pest side - you will see the massive neo-Gothic Parliament Building. Across the river, on the Buda side, you can see the neo-Romanesque Fisherman's Bastion and the tall spire of Matthias Church. Straight ahead lies the Buda Castle, which once was the Royal Palace and now houses the Hungarian National Gallery and the Budapest Historical Museum."

"Oh my gosh, your country is magnificent." For a brief moment, Amanda's sense of fear gave way to the enchantment of such a beautiful city. She longed to return to the fantasyland under happier circumstances. Maybe someday, when the tensions of the Cold War thawed and the super powers abandoned the lunacy of nuclear threats, Americans would travel freely in Eastern Europe. Her dream vacation would be a return trip to Budapest with Lee, just to enjoy the romance and old world charm of one of Europe's finest jewels.

Soon the taxi left the bridge over the Danube, and the two companions settled into a comfortable silence. Traveling up the long Buda Hill, away from the gleaming buildings that bordered the banks of the Danube, Amanda tried to rehearse Beaman's instructions. Dress plainly. Don't draw attention to yourself by taking pictures like a typical American tourist. Don't offer cheery greetings. Just keep your eyes down, and remember that people want to mind their own business. It's a communist country, and everyone is under suspicion.

Finally the cab turned off the main thoroughfare and pulled to a stop in front of a centuries old, five story Baroque apartment building. Amanda felt Miklos nudge her arm as the cab driver set her luggage on the curb. "Good luck," he whispered. Suddenly the realization hit her - she was on her own.

With a shuddering breath, the solitary figure quickly made her way into the dark, musty building. Seeing no one, she began the long climb to the fifth floor, lugging her suitcases and praying Lee would be alive when she reached his appartment.

Arriving at the top floor, she set down her luggage and waited to catch her breath. Never, in all her life, had she felt so overwhelmed and alone. Drawing on her inner strength, she gave herself a mental shake and focused on the task at hand. Lee needed her, she reminded the doubting part of her brain. Somehow they'd get through this together.

Sensing a presence, she realized she was being watched. Slowly a door opened, and a woman's face peered out from the shadows. As light filtered past the observer, Amanda stepped back in surprise. Oh my gosh, her mind screamed - not another Francine look-alike. Feature for feature, the resemblance was astonishing. Only the dark coloring spoiled the comparison. Of course, this had to be Magda Petrak's cousin.

Recovering from the shock, Amanda spoke first. "Hello, Miss Petrak. I think you're expecting me."

The dark haired Hungarian nodded silently and opened the door a little wider, ushering the American inside. "You are Amanda King, yes?" Her mouth turned up in a tight smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Yes, I'm Mr. Stetson's associate." Amanda extended her right hand but slowly aborted the pleasantry when it was greeted by skepticism.

The tall, serious woman motioned for her guest to take a seat. "Please refer to me as Zsofia. Since Magda's defection, the Petrak name is anathema to the Hungarian Secret Police."

"Yes, of course. It must be very difficult for your family." Scanning the dismal room, Amanda noted the crumbling high ceiling and the faded wallpaper. Her resilience began to wane when her nose caught the odor of mildew emanating from the ragged carpet. Even worse was the sight of mouse droppings along the floorboards. The housewife from Arlington had a lot of work ahead of her, besides caring for Lee. "How is Mr. Stetson?"

Zsofia grimly motioned toward the closed door to the next room. "He sleeps all the time. We had a doctor here yesterday, but he only shook his head and said we should never have removed such a sick patient from the hospital. He fixed an I.V. to provide fluids, but the bag is empty now. We do not think the doctor will return."

Amanda nervously fingered the buttons of her blouse. "Has Lee been awake at all?"

"Sometimes Mr. Stetson seems to respond to us. However, his fever is quite high, and he is not coherent." Zsofia studied Amanda intently with a raised eyebrow. "He cries out for you. You are his lover, yes?"

Embarrassed, Amanda quickly countered Zsofia's suggestion. "Oh no! Mr. Stetson and I are strictly business associates. Well, not just business associates. We're friends - friendly business associates. There's nothing more to it."

Zsofia wouldn't let the subject rest. "Hungarian women find Mr. Stetson most attractive."

"In my country, too," Amanda mumbled. What was this woman after, or who? "Miss Petrak, I didn't come all this way to discuss my colleague's good looks."

The two women stared at each other until finally Zsofia shrugged. "It is too bad there is no wife or girlfriend to provide the hands-on, intimate care. Do you think you are capable of such nursing duties?"

"Of course," Amanda croaked as she cleared the catch in her voice. "I happen to be a certified Bedside Bluebell volunteer, fully trained to do hospital bedside care. What's more, I've completed the Advanced Red Cross First Aid course for my Junior Trail Blazers Troop. And, as a mother, I have years of experience with hands-on care."

Abruptly, Amanda stopped her defensive ramble and rose to her feet, pulling herself up to her full five feet, eight inches of height. "Excuse me, Miss Petrak. I wasn't expecting a job interview. My country sent me here because I'm experienced, competent and willing to do whatever needs to be done. So please, if you don't mind, I will see to his care."

Zsofia nodded curtly. "Then I will leave you to your task. My brother and I will be in touch."

Grasping the door handle with confident strength, Amanda stepped across the threshold to face the challenge that lay before her. She didn't look back when she heard Zsofia exit the apartment and lock the door behind her.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The repugnant odor of the unventilated sick room assaulted Amanda's nostrils as soon as she entered the dark bed chamber. Fighting her body's sudden urge to gag, she stepped back in dismay, banging her head against the slanted ceiling.

No one had prepared her for the damp, dreary space that served as the only available refuge for her critically ill partner. Lee's underground associates may have had good intentions, but it looked like he'd been deposited here to die. There was nothing that spoke of care and comfort in such a grim setting.

Willing her feet to move, Amanda's innate bravery rallied to meet the demands of her mission. Her quick hands threw open the curtains and tugged at the window until she freed it from the jam. With another good shove, it opened just far enough to allow a breath of fresh air to spill into the room. Hurrying across the floor, she quietly bent over the bed where Lee lay sleeping - his face deathly still and his body barely visible beneath a stack of blankets.

"Lee, can you hear me?" Her raspy voice shook with the dueling emotions of hope and despair. She leaned in closer and listened for a answer that didn't come. Holding her breath and studiously watching for signs that he was still breathing, she sighed in relief when she observed the slight rise and fall of his chest.

"Lee, I'm here," she whispered against his ear. "You're going to be okay. Just rest, sweetheart." His only response was the deep rattle of his chest, as he struggled to breathe.

She hardly recognized the dear, familiar features of her best friend. His closed eyes appeared sunken in the ashen mask of an expressionless face, and his matted hair was longer than she'd ever seen it. The once boyish features were now obscured by unshaven whiskers, surprisingly peppered with patches of gray.

Amanda heard her own shocked whimper when she pulled the covers back and observed the frail, neglected condition of her partner's once virile physique. "Oh, Lee," she cried as she stooped to place her hand on his forehead. Realizing he was burning up, she shook off her sense of despair and propelled herself into nursing mode.

With a flurry of activity, she began the transformation. The shabby room may not be a hospital, but there was no reason it couldn't be hospitable. Before she was through, the forgotten patient would reap the benefits of the best private duty Bedside Bluebell in all of Eastern Europe. Armed with an arsenal of medications, bandages, and sterile supplies, she set her rescue mission into full operation.

Amanda quickly gathered basins of warm water, towels, and soap, letting her bedside skills dictate her decisions, regarding her patient's care. Any squeamishness she felt was replaced by her natural, nurturing instincts and her devotion to the man who needed her attention. It was time to set aside her comfortable code of propriety and step up to the challenge of ministering critical care.

"You can do this, Amanda," she coaxed herself as she carefully pulled the soiled bedding and clothing away from his flaccid frame. In the dampness of the apartment, his body shook when exposed to the penetrating air. Quickly she draped him with thick, soft towels and tucked several more under his torso and limbs. Sitting beside him, she gently cradled his battered head and washed his face and neck, giving special attention to the crude stitches that closed the long gashes on the edge of his hairline. With tender care, she dried each cleansed area before moving the wash cloth over his chest and under the hollows beneath his arms. Mindful of his broken ribs, she skirted the taped area around his trunk and gingerly wiped at the jagged cuts and abrasions that marred his flesh.

Several times, Amanda bit her lip when she felt him flinch against her. If she wasn't careful, she might apply too much pressure and reopen the festering wounds. Finally, opting for a sponge, she soaked it in the soapy water and let the solution run over the plains and crevices of his body. Then, she repeated the procedure with clear water to rinse the suds from his skin, until the towels lay drenched at his sides.

Amanda's back ached as she methodically worked her way down his long body. Arching her slender frame to stretch out the kinks, she watched a stream of water flow along the hairs of Lee's shin and make a trail to his foot. Immediately, it drew her attention to the dark bruising and pronounced swelling of one ankle. Wincing in empathy, she grazed the area with her finger, concluding the ankle might be broken or badly sprained. It was just one more injury to add to the long list of wounds of his traumatized body. Overwhelmed by his suffering, she delicately cushioned his limb on her lap and bathed it with the utmost care. She hoped her touch could convey the message of comfort and healing.

All of Amanda's initial hesitation vanished as she labored over her patient. With diligent care, she rolled him onto his side in order to inspect the injuries to his back. Propping his body with pillows, she tediously cleansed and treated the newly discovered cuts and scrapes. A large ulcerated area around his scapula was of particular concern.

Dark purple bruising drew her attention to the battered area of the kidneys and lower spine. She smiled, in spite of herself, when she observed the deep indentations of dimples that rivaled Lee's trademark facial assets. "Well, what a surprise. How did the 'kiss and tell' crowd, at the Agency water cooler, fail to mention such a newsworthy feature?"

Reining in her wayward thoughts, Amanda ignored the pleasant distraction. Instead her mind focused on the possible injury to vital organs. Now that she could observe the traumatized area, she worried about possible internal bleeding. Given the overwhelming assault to his entire body, it was a miracle he hadn't broken his back or neck.

When her inventory was complete, she delicately and reverently bathed the rest of his body. With each stroke, she recited a soothing incantation - part pep-talk, part intercessory prayer, and part prose and poetry. Tucked within each phrase was a word of endearment, formed from the secrets of her heart. Finally, as the task was finished, she eased him onto his back and was rewarded with a flash of his hazel eyes. They involuntarily fluttered open, but remained unseeing and unaware.

She stepped back with a sigh of satisfaction. Despite her trepidation, she sensed her tender treatment could make the critical difference in the course of his convalescence. It was certainly appropriate that her first, and probably only, intimate contact with his body would be that of a loving caregiver. Nursing Lee was no different than providing care to her loved ones. This man was just as much a part of her life as her mother and children. In her mind, he was family and she, better than anyone else, should be seeing to his every need.

He looked so vulnerable lying there - totally dependent on her. Who else, in all his thirty-six years, had lovingly cared for Lee since the death of his parents when he was five years old? Clearly his uncle, the "by the military book" Colonel Clayton, had missed the mark when it came to showing tenderness to a little boy. And, too, the sexy girlfriends, listed in Lee's four black books, didn't win any prizes for nurturing, either.

Amanda let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and moved to grab some clean sheets from her supplies. There would be time for reflection later, but, for now, there was more work to be done. Her Bedside Bluebell skills continued to pay off as she maneuvered Lee from side to side to remake the bed. Pulling the covers over his naked form, Amanda shook her head doubtfully. She definitely wanted him dressed before he regained consciousness, but first she needed to wash his clothes.

Newly energized, she worked tirelessly to improve her patient's condition. She remembered to inject the antibiotics into Lee's hip as Dr. McJohn had instructed her to do. Not wanting to ignore his high fever, she managed to get him to swallow some liquid Tylenol. He was still oblivious to her presence, but, in Amanda's mind, he definitely looked more comfortable.

After straightening up and ventilating the apartment, the meticulous homemaker hand washed Lee's clothes, made soup from the supplies in the pantry, and scrubbed the sick room and bathroom. Only then did she allow herself the luxury of sitting down next to Lee's bed.

In the growing dusk of the evening, she studied his pale face and watched his shallow breathing. Reaching over to caress the stubble of his beard, Amanda wondered if she would ever get to tell him how much she loved him. "Well, Mrs. King," she lectured herself, "you may have to be content to be the nursemaid in his life, but at least he'll know you care. Good ole, reliable Amanda."

The exhaustion of the long day and the trauma of her emotions soon took their toll. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep. As her head fell forward, her body practically landed on the floor, before the momentum jerked her awake in time to prevent a fall.

Time to go to bed she reminded herself, at the same time realizing she had no idea where to lay her tired body down. A search of the apartment revealed that Lee was sleeping in the only bed, that, apparently, also doubled as a sofa.

"Oh great," she announced to her unconscious partner. "My choices are the floor, an uncomfortable chair, or crawling in bed with a naked man."

Pondering her predicament, Amanda unpacked her suitcase and pulled out her favorite red plaid, flannel nightgown. "What on earth possessed me to pack this old thing," she wondered aloud, as she kept a wary eye on her unmoving patient.

As she studied the vacant spot beside Lee, Amanda realized the logic behind her choice. If she was getting into bed with the Agency's legendary Lothario, she definitely wanted protection, even if he was unconscious. A red flannel nightgown screamed "stop" just as clearly as the red flashing lights at a railroad crossing. True, it didn't hold the guarantee of an old-fashion, New England "bundle bag," required of unmarried sweethearts who shared a bed. However, under the circumstances, the long gown with the high neckline would have to suffice.

Undressing quickly, Amanda slipped the sleepwear over her head, turned off the light and crawled in next to the infamous Scarecrow. He didn't move when she cocooned herself in the generous material of her gown and clung securely to the edge of the mattress. Within seconds, she surrendered to sleep.

* * *

><p>SMK-SMK-SMK<p>

The dark void of Lee's perpetual night was slowly changing to vague forms and shapes. As light filtered in, the shadow of a moving figure hovered just out of reach.

At least he was alive. He'd been fighting a solitary battle against death's powerful force, until finally surrendering to whatever powers held his fate. Where had he gone and what had brought him back? Determined to access his surroundings, he strained to hear the muffled noises that floated all around him. There were footsteps that hurried across a hardwood floor and a lone voice that wafted like a soft breeze against his ear.

Somehow, he had to communicate. Opening his mouth, he made a Herculean effort to project his voice. "Mmmmm." A long, tormented moan splintered the silence as he surfaced from a bleak netherworld of troubled dreams.

"Ssssh. I'm here."

A sweet, feminine voice soothed him, while a delicate hand caressed his forehead. He had been found - by whom, he couldn't tell. He only knew an angel of mercy continued to ease his pain, tenderly reassuring him with a gentle touch. Soft fingers stroked his skin, bathing his feverish body. "Take it easy, sweetheart." Her words washed over him like a babbling brook, cleansing the crevices of his mind, still too traumatized to replay the details of his ordeal. Who was this Florence Nightingale ministering to his needs? He could register her words, but recognition of her voice still eluded him.

Even so, he relaxed into her presence. Her very essence filled his space with the fragrance of springtime, like a perfumed profusion of buds and blossoms, awakening from the dead of winter. This woman possessed a life-giving force - calling him back from the dormant world of the comatose.

Her aura touched his being with poignant memories of home, care, trust, and devotion. All logic denied it, but his heart willed it to be true. "A-man-da," he cried as his fingers closed around her hand.

"I'm here, Lee." Her tender lips pressed against his forehead.

Taking a ragged breath, he savored her nearness. Calmness enveloped him, as her slight frame pressed against his side. Thank God, she wasn't leaving him. Relaxing into the healing balm of cool fingers on his fevered brow, he gave himself up to the safety and peace of her presence. Now he could relax into sleep, secure in the knowledge that his Amanda had reclaimed him from the grip of death.

* * *

><p>SMK-SMK-SMK<p>

Lee slowly opened his eyes, cautiously blinking at the sunlight streaming through the billowing curtains. Surveying his surroundings, he fought down a wave of nausea. The pink, yellow and lavender collage of gaudy floral wall paper seemed to spin like an accelerated merry-go-round, leaving him dizzy in its wake. The assault to his fragile equilibrium left him totally disoriented, forcing him once again to retreat behind the darkness of his closed eyelids.

Soon his sense of hearing took over, and he listened to the chirping birds outside his window and the persistent barking of a dog from the street below. Farther away were the shouts and laughter of children at play. Calmed by the familiar noises of ordinary life, he waited for more evidence of his return to reality. His keen ears picked up the ticking of a clock and the welcoming chimes as it announced the ninth hour. Everything sounded normal, but this wasn't normal for him.

What on earth was he doing in this unfamiliar place? Why did he feel alien in his own body? "Oh, God," he moaned. "What happened?"

He lay in a pool of perspiration that soaked the sheets and pillows. From all appearances, he was experiencing the climatic conclusion to some horrendous health crisis. Gasping for a cleansing breath, he felt his chest seize up with a searing pain that threatened to rip the air from his lungs. In an effort to remain calm, he willed his body to take short, gentle breaths that diminished the threat of a cataclysmic cough.

A kaleidoscope of thoughts fast forwarded through his brain, but quickly faded from memory. Within seconds, the last tentacles of his perplexing dreams released their hold. Finally, he was freed from the nonsensical images that defied explanation. Once again, he opened his eyes, searching for reasonable clues that would account for his state of confusion and incapacitation.

Attempting to move his limbs, he realized he was weaker than a newborn baby. He couldn't remember ever being this sick. Certainly something traumatic happened while he was on a case. But what case? Bits and pieces of facts flashed through his mind until they congealed into a clearer picture - the fight with Amanda, the overseas assignment, the endless days of searching for his contact, his capture by enemy agents, and finally the near fatal accident. The realization stunned him - how on earth had he survived?

Lee rubbed a hand over his face, as he tried to assess how much trouble he was in. Certainly he hadn't escaped from Hungary - at least he didn't think so.

Slowly, awareness dawned. He wasn't alone in bed. Another body seemed pressed against him, and apparently a delicate foot was pinning his left calf to the bed.

Trying to turn his head, all he could derive from his peripheral vision was a dark head of hair that covered a woman's face. Who, in the hell, could this be? Cursing his stupidity for falling back into the very lifestyle he wanted to avoid, Lee struggled to disengage from the mystery lady. Pain overpowered his attempt to move, so he abandoned his effort in favor of quiet reflection.

"Okay, Stetson, just stay calm," he whispered. "Try to remember." Studying his unmoving companion, he noted her slender body was draped in a frumpy, flannel nightgown - red plaid, no less. A soft whimper emanated from the object of his attention, and a soothing hand slid over his arm.

Reaching out to touch the intrusion, he very gently traced the outline of her fingers. Now here was something familiar. Moving his head closer to his companion, he breathed in the scent of the sleeping woman, closing his eyes to the sweet, delightful fragrance that floated to his nostrils. "No, it isn't possible," he cautioned himself, as hope began to mount. He must be dreaming. Gritting his teeth to endure the pain, he reached to stroke her brunette locks and carefully pushed the hair away from her face.

"A-man-da?" he croaked, too stunned to move.

"What?" Suddenly his bed partner jerked awake. Looking totally disoriented by his outburst, the disheveled woman blurted out a rush of words. "Lee, you're awake. Thank God. You have no idea how worried I've been."

Lee stared at the unlikely goddess in the faded, flannel nightgown as if he was being visited by an apparition. His befuddled brain groped for words, until unbidden they flew from his mouth. "A-man-da? What are you wearing?"

Obviously embarrassed, she draped her gown over her bare toes and crossed her arms over her heaving breasts. "Wearing? What am I wearing? You come back from the brink of death, and you ask what I'm wearing?"

The startled spy rubbed his hand across his face, trying to assess the person with the droopy eye-lids and big yawn. "I must be delirious. You can't be Amanda King. I'm in Hungary, right? My Amanda would not be here."

Her features softened into a sweet smile. "Oh, Lee, it's really me." Stretching an arm across his body, she stroked his forehead. "Lee, you've been terribly ill. We were afraid you'd never be able to get home, so Mr. Melrose finally agreed to let me come. You needed me. So, here I am. I've been nursing you for two days."

Astonished, Lee moved his mouth, but no words would come. Ignoring his pain, he reached out for the one person he wanted in all the world. Pulling her into his arms, he thanked whatever higher power intervened on his behalf. "Amanda," he breathed. "Oh, God, Amanda."

"Lee, be careful, I don't want to hurt you." She gingerly hugged him back before gently pulling away. Smiling shyly, she cleared her throat.

Slowly, it dawned on Lee that he'd never been quite so undressed in Amanda's presence. Watching her closely, he saw a blush start up her neck and quickly color her cheeks a bright crimson. God, she was the most adorable creature he'd ever seen.

"Sweetheart, ah, Lee, how do you feel?" Amanda's attempt to abort the endearment wasn't lost on him.

Smiling at the vision before him, Lee took inventory of his battered body. "Well, I feel incredibly sore and weak, but definitely happy to be alive. Certainly, I owe it all to you." Touching the tender areas of his torso, he cringed as the details of his long ordeal settled in his mind. "Hell, Amanda, when I left Washington, you were lying in a hospital. You're the last person that I expected to see in Hungary."

"I know, Lee. Jamie told me about your visit. Thank you for being there for me."

"Hey, wild horses couldn't keep me away. Although, Joe tried his best to shut me out." Lee squeezed her hand. "You know me - I don't give up easily." Watching his friend nod in agreement, he cupped her chin to capture her gaze. "Amanda, you never should have put yourself at such risk by coming here."

"Oh, Lee, you would do the same for me." She lowered her gaze as he continued to stare at her in awe. "Dr. McJohn sent medicine and other supplies. The antibiotics were just the ticket for your needs. Which reminds me. I have to give you another injection this morning."

Scampering off the bed, Amanda produced a syringe. "Roll over, Stetson."

Now it was Lee's turn to feel embarrassed. "A-man-da, just give me the damn shot in the arm?"

"Nope, it's the doctor's orders, so don't argue with me." When her patient still didn't budge, Amanda placed her hands on her hips. "Listen, Scarecrow, it's my job to watch your tail, so let's see it."

"A-man-da! I can't believe you said that."

"Sorry, Stetson. Hospital patients have to check their dignity at the door."

Frowning, Lee gingerly turned his body. "Who are you, and what have you done with my modest Amanda?" Feeling the exposure of his right flank and a quick jab, he let out a yelp. "Ouch! Jeez, that hurts."

"Men are such babies," Amanda mumbled as she carefully covered her charge back up. Turning back over, Lee grabbed her hand. "Ah . . . Amanda, just where are my clothes?" He could barely conceal his amusement as his beautiful partner blushed clear to her hair roots.

"You're dressed, Lee - sort of."

"Dressed? Are you referring to this terry cloth Indian brave loin cover you've wrapped around me? I suppose this is something you learned to make in Bedside Bluebell school."

Amanda averted her eyes toward the ceiling. "Well, you know," she said, nervously running a finger around the neckline of her nightgown. "It's hard work to stuff large patients into pajamas. I mean, I should have brought hospital gowns with me, and some of those adult, ah, protective absorbent pads. But, um, Dr. McJohn's office forgot to include them in the supplies. I did manage to wrestle you into pajames twice, but I didn have the strength to wrestle you again last night." Shaking her head, she ran out of steam and dropped her gaze to the floor.

He couldn't let himself laugh. It would hurt too much, and Amanda would be mortified. "Oh, yes, of course," he replied, trying to keep a poker face and dignify her ramble. Reaching out, he took her hand. "Thank you! I'm grateful for your expert care."

Amanda nodded weakly and then hurried from the room. Returning quickly, she held out his pajamas by the tips of her fingers. "Here, you'll have to do the honors with the bottoms, but I'll help you with the top."

Lee struggled to comply as she turned her back. "Hey, I really do appreciate what you've done for me, okay?"

"My pleasure," she announced with a short laugh. "Now that you're awake, you'd better be on your best behavior."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a salute. "I plan to take my orders from my very own Bedside Bluebell."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next thirty hours passed with small improvements in Lee's condition. His temperature stayed down most of the day, but the fever climbed high in the late afternoon and evening. He also found his body constantly craved sleep. However, when he was awake, he cherished his time with Amanda. Still too weak to care for himself, Lee gratefully accepted the pampering of his favorite Bedside Bluebell.

A palpable intimacy between the friends soon replaced the initial awkwardness of the caregiver/patient relationship. Amanda honored the delicate needs of her charge with a quiet dignity that put them both at ease. The notorious "bad boy" of hospital care was transformed into a compliant patient at the tender hands of his devoted companion. The strong, stubborn Scarecrow persona gave way to the vulnerable Lee, who wisely recognized his need to lean on the indomitable woman with the giving heart.

A sure sign of improvement came when Lee requested a shave and a haircut. The shaggy caveman look had worn on both on them, especially Amanda, who had to see it staring back at her each day. Fearful of overtaxing him, she agreed the excessive facial hair could go, only if he permitted her the honor of removing it.

Dubious of allowing anyone near his throat with a razor, Lee finally relented when realization dawned that it might be enjoyable. Propped up on pillows with a basin of soapy water resting on his stomach, he watched her with bated breath.

Seated at his side, she cautiously maneuvered the razor along his jaw. It was apparent she was holding her breath, too. With each deliberate stroke, her delicate fingers skimmed across his cheek, leaving a delightful sensation in their wake. Silently and meticulously focused on her task, Amanda was unaware of the scrutiny of her patient.

Disability definitely had its advantages, Lee reflected to himself. In their private moment, he was gifted with the rare opportunity to study Amanda up close.

Lying perfectly still, he unabashedly gazed at her classic beauty and reveled in the electric tingle of her touch. As she worked, he noticed she took on the professional demeanor of a well trained nurse, careful to maintain a polite objectivity in meeting all of his personal needs. However, when the tasks were completed, she quickly reverted to the sweet, doting friend who charmed his life.

How could he have ever doubted her loyalty and devotion? Not even Joe King could keep this woman from moving heaven and earth to come to him.

Pondering the undeserved gift of her presence, he felt his guarded emotions unravel when she looked up and graced him with a sweet smile. An unexpected tear pricked the corner of his eye as the remembrance of their heated exchange on her patio nudged his conscience. Weighed down with guilt, Lee cleared his throat, searching for words to express his remorse.

Hearing his cough, Amanda ceased her efforts. "Oh, Lee, this is too much for you. I'll stop."

"No, no, that's not it at all, Amanda. I'm just regretting the fight we had before I left the country." He earnestly looked at her as he softly whispered his apology. "Amanda, I really am sorry."

Catching his hand, she squeezed his fingers. "Oh, Lee, I'm sorry, too. We were both overwhelmed by a difficult situation, but it's behind us now. We're okay, right?"

"Yeah, we're definitely okay." Kissing the back of her hand, he sealed their peace agreement and breathed a sigh of relief.

Their intimate moment was interrupted by the sound of a key turning in the lock of the front door. Before Amanda could leave the bedroom, Zsofia and Jozsef Petrak crossed the threshold with their arms full of groceries. Immediatly depositing them on a chair, they came to stand in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Hello," Amanda said, nodding to the twosome. She smiled at the gentleman. "You must be Jozsef Petrak."

He removed his cap and bowed politiely. "Jo napot. It is my pleasure to meet you."

Zsofia only had eyes for Lee. The austere Hungarian appeared shocked as she observed the improved condition of the injured agent. "Mr. Stetson, you are back with us, I see."

Lee eyed the pair with skepticism. He knew they had saved his life, but he didn't quite trust them. Returning Zsofia's penetrating stare with his own cool gaze, he prepared to interrogate both Petraks. "You two have some explaining to do. Why in hell did you hook me up with Vadas? Did you know he wanted to turn me over to the KGB?"

"Mr. Stetson, you jump too quickly to conclusions." Zsofia met his glare with equal venom.

Water spilled from the basin as the irate Scarecrow bumped it with his hand. "Lee, take it easy," Amanda cautioned. Quickly, she grabbed the bowl before it soaked the bed with more soapy water. "Maybe, we can have this discussion later."

"Wrong, Amanda. This is the perfect time," he gritted out between clinched teeth. His combative words quickly set off a painful spasm of coughing.

Helping him to sit up, Amanda motioned for the others to clear the room. "Please, you're upsetting, Mr. Stetson. Just give me a few minutes, and I'll join you in the kitchen."

Zsofia and Jozsef nodded and silently left the bedroom, without so much as a backward glance for Lee.

* * *

><p>SMK SMK SMK<p>

Clearly, Lee was frustrated with the Petraks, as well as his colleague's self-appointed role as gatekeeper. After listening to Lee's explosive words, Amanda was able to calm him down. Forcing herself to act rather than react, she sat by his side and smoothed the creases from his worried brow. Finally his body succumbed to the overpowering need for sleep.

Taking her leave, she found the morose Hungarians seated in the kitchen. Pouring three cups of coffee, Amanda joined the Petraks at a small table, sparsely decorated with grotesque plastic sunflowers and a faded checkered oil cloth. Passing around the cups, she studied the twosome. The resemblance to their cousin Magda was striking. Both brother and sister possessed the same unbending posture and quiet air of self-importance. Zsofia's long black hair was partially hidden by a flowered kerchief, knotted tightly under her aristocratic chin. Long, well-manicured fingers remained folded against the midriff of her unstylish navy blue dress.

Jozsef possessed the Petrak large dark eyes and hair the color of coal. Like his sister, his clothes hinted at poverty, but his garments were clean and his boots well polished. The Petrak family may no longer own the finer things in life, but their stoic pride hinted at a well-heeled family heritage.

Amanda sighed quietly. She wasn't looking forward to a conversation with the twosome, but she was determined to probe for any plans to get Lee out of the country. After three and half days in Hungary, the apartment hideout seemed less and less safe. She couldn't just sit on her hands, waiting for Lee to return to robust health. It could be a very long time before he could resume the role of senior agent. Somehow, she needed to convince the Hungarian underground that she was in charge.

Amanda looked pointedly at Zsofia. "Has anything been decided about getting Mr. Stetson across the border when he is stronger?"

The somber brunette raised an elegant eyebrow, but offered no response other than a slight shake of her head.

Instead, Jozsef cleared his throat and answered for his sister. "The situation grows more dangerous every day."

"Oh?" Amanda's lone word was met with icy silence. Apparently the Petraks were gauging her reactions, measuring her against some illusive standard. Whatever the test turned out to be, she decided to just calmly play along.

The slender, bespectacled man watched her carefully. His thin, hairy wrists protruded from the frayed cuffs of a faded shirt, and his heavy boot tapped an annoying beat against the linoleum floor. Finally exhaling through his generous pug nose, he stared into Amanda's unblinking eyes. "Mrs. King, please try to understand," he said kindly. "Our family faces increasing suspicion, and the police search diligently for Stetson. The word is out on the street that an American spy escaped from the Hungarian Secret Police."

"Did you set Lee up with Vadas?" Against her better judgment, Amanda blurted out Lee's accusation before she could stop herself.

"You are naïve, Mrs. King." Zsofia's harsh tone was unforgiving. "Spies trading secrets with spies always entails great risk."

Jozsef hastily intervened. "Gyorgy Vadas had a hidden agenda. But we all have hidden agendas, do we not? We had no way to know that Vadas would turn on a western agent. It certainly was not our intent for Mr. Stetson to be captured."

"We are not the enemy, Mrs. King." Zsofia's long nails clicked against the china cup. "It was our friends in the underground who tailed Vadas and saved Mr. Stetson."

"Well, then my country is indebted to your friends in the resistance and to both of you for taking care of Lee." Amanda paused to offer a sincere smile. "I'm sure Lee will realize that you meant him no harm."

Jozsef acknowledged her statement with a polite nod. "If it is any comfort, Mrs. King, we have learned that Vadas is in the hands of the underground. They will interrogate him thoroughly, and, when the time is right, he will be handed over to the west."

"Then Lee's efforts weren't in vain?" Amanda felt relief wash over her. Maybe the good news would boost Lee's morale.

Jozsef's somber features belied his encouragement. "You must remember, Mrs. King, with Stetson still here, the Petrak family is in grave danger. Our worry is not only for our own lives. We must also think about our father and my little boy."

"Oh, you have a son." Amanda had trouble picturing the Petraks with any child, especially in light of Magda's attitude toward children and competition. The Hungarian defector had barely met the King boys, before she stomped all over their feelings. The kids still felt the sting of Miss Petrak's rude dismissal of Phillip's second place ribbon. "Only first place is winning," Magda had announced. "Everything else is losing." Phillip's glee over his prize had quickly evaporated as the remark stole his glory.

Amanda shook her head at the memory. "How old is your child?"

Jozsef beamed with paternal pride. "My son, Zsolt, is six years old. Unfortunately, his mother died two years ago."

"I'm so sorry. It must be very difficult for you." Amanda sensed his grief was still very real. "Well, certainly you must do whatever is necessary to keep your little boy safe."

"This means, Mrs. King, we will not be available to guide Mr. Stetson safely across the border to Austria." Zsofia eyed her with obvious concern. "Other arrangements will have to be made when he is well enough to undertake his escape. A lot will depend on his own initiative, yes?"

Mr. Melrose's orders beat like a drum in Amanda's brain. Her boss had made his instructions perfectly clear. She was not to take it upon herself to get Lee across the border. "Is there a way we could fly Mr. Stetson home with me?"

"Your ticket home is assured, Mrs. King," Zsofia challenged. "You must do nothing to jeopardize your flight out of the Budapest airport. The longer you wait, the more suspect you will become. Even if you could disguise Mr. Stetson, the presence of a companion would quickly attract the attention of the secret police."

Jozsef nodded in agreement. "Mr. Stetson is better, is he not? You really should plan to return home soon."

"Well, yes, Lee seems to be coming along, but he's in no condition to be left alone. My partner still needs me to be with him."

"You cannot have it both ways," Zsofia said in her acerbic tone. "You can leave while you have the chance, or you can stay and risk getting caught. That will not benefit Mr. Stetson."

Amanda met the glare of the domineering Miss Petrak. Then slicing the air with her hand, she made her final proclamation. "Well, I simply will not be going anywhere until Lee is well enough to take care of himself. Until that day arrives, I will be staying right here; that's my final word on the matter."

"In that case," Zsofia warned, "we will have to cut you loose to fend for yourselves. Very soon, there will be a knock on the door in the middle of the night, and everything will be over for both of you. Do you wish to do nothing and wait for the inevitable?"

"Of course not," Amanda shot back.

Jozsef moved to intervene. "Maybe there is another way, yes?"

Amanda released a harsh breath. "Good, whatever it is, sign me up. There must be something I can do on Lee's behalf. At this point, I'll try anything."

"Mrs. King, do not be too hasty. What I have to offer will put you in greater jeopardy." Jozsef looked toward his sister and waited for her nod of consent. "There is a contact who might provide a vehicle to take Mr. Stetson to the border. I have already spoken to him, and he is willing to meet you."

Amanda felt her hopes soar. "When will he come?"

"Not here, Mrs. King. You must go to him." Jozsef's eyes searched her face. "If you are willing, I can arrange for you to travel to a northern town later today. Then you will have to take the ferry across the Danube River, where you can meet with the contact."

Amanda paced across the kitchen, wringing her hands together with renewed anxiety. Wishing she could match the steely control of the unmoving pair, she whirled around to face them. "I'm sorry we've jeopardized your safety. You've obviously gone to a great deal of trouble for us. I'm prepared to take whatever risk is necessary to get Mr. Stetson out of Hungary."

Zsofia looked Amanda over with a critical eye. "You do amaze me, Mrs. King. You possess surprising determination. We shall see how brave you are when there is no one to hold your hand."

Amanda's eyes narrowed and she addressed the austere pair with her unwavering decision. "What is it that you want me to do?"

* * *

><p>SMK-SMK-SMK<p>

Amanda tiptoed into the bedroom, hoping to grab some clothes without waking Lee. Thankfully, he was sound asleep, so she took the chance, and quickly changed from her sweat suit into a pair of gray slacks and a warm woolen sweater.

"Shoot." Amanda swore under her breath when she accidentally stubbed her toe on the dresser. Much to her regret, it was enough to wake up Lee.

"Hey, what's going on?" He tried to push himself into a sitting position, but gave up in disgust. "Hell." His head dropped onto the pillow.

"Take it easy, Lee. Everything's fine." She bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't notice the change of outfits. Casually threading her belt through the loops of her pants, she cringed under his watchful eyes.

He figured her out immediately. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to go out for awhile with Jozsef. We won't be gone too long."

Lee's hazel eyes darkened as he readied his argument. "What's Petrak got you doing?"

Mentally bracing for a battle, Amanda sat down next to her patient and took his hand. "Oh my gosh, your fever is spiking. Let me get you something to bring it down." In her haste to rise, she nearly fell when an irate Lee grabbed her arm.

He firmly secured her by his side and gave her his best "don't mess with me" look. "Amanda, I don't care about my fever. Just tell me what the hell you're planning. Where could you possibly be going late in the afternoon?"

"Amanda sighed with resignation. There would be no slipping passed Lee. "Please, don't argue with me. I have to meet a contact. Jozsef's taking me, and Zsofia is staying here with you. This could be your ride out of Hungary."

"What are you talking about?" Lee tried to sit up, but instantly met resistance when she held his shoulders to the bed. "Damn it, Amanda, I don't want you out on the street. It's too dangerous. You don't know the country or the language. I can't allow you to go. Where's Petrak? I want to discuss the plan with him."

Jozsef appeared in the doorway. "I'm here, my friend."

"Don't do this, Petrak," Lee yelled, his voice thick with anger. "Don't put Amanda in harm's way. She still has a good cover and is free to fly out of Hungary. If things are getting too dangerous, just put her on a plane tonight. If she gets caught at a meet, she'll be thrown into prison." As Lee tried to continue his tirade, his outburst was interrupted by a fit of coughing.

Jozsef tried to reason with him. "I'm sorry, my friend. We have no other options. You are the problem, Stetson. Your picture is at every border crossing and in every police station. If we get caught with you, we are all going to prison."

Lee raked trembling fingers through the tangled strands of his long hair. "Let's just end the whole damn business, right now. I want Mrs. King on a plane for home, and both Petraks in hiding. When I'm better, I'll find my own way to Austria."

Amanda jumped to her feet. She had run out of patience with her obstinate charge. "Oh, no you don't, Buster. There's just no way you can make me abandon you."

"Amanda King, listen to me." The bulging vein in Lee's neck turned an angry purple as he strained to make his point. "I know Billy Melrose, and I'm sure he didn't want you meeting with contacts and arranging my escape. Did he?"

"Well, not exactly." She was careful to look away from his penetrating gaze.

"No, just as I thought. Billy sent you here to nurse me back to health. You've done that, and now it's time to hit the bench. I want you to go home to your mother and sons. My eventual escape is up to me." Obviously spent by his rant, Lee's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

Amanda crossed her arms in protest. "Stetson, just look at yourself. You may have survived the crisis, but you're still light years away from recovery. I've been assigned to care for you, and that's what I plan to keep on doing, whether you like it or not."

"Amanda," he choked in a voice thick with emotion. "You're being insubordinate, and you know it."

"Well, great, you're free to report me when you get back to the Agency. You can even ask Billy to write me up on charges." Her body was rigid with indignation. Why couldn't he trust her judgment and let her make the decisions? "Lee, I'm going to do what I have to do, with or without your consent."

"A-man-da." His face was red with fury as he tried again to squash her plans. "I'm ordering you to stay in the apartment until you can arrange for a flight home."

As he struggled to sit up, she pushed against his chest, landing him flat on his back. He was no match for her rapid fire barrage of words. "I won't do it, so just forget it right now, mister. You're in no condition to argue with me. I'm going to meet the contact, and I'll fill you in on the details when I get back." Nodding toward the Hungarian, she gave the order. "Let's go now, Jozsef."

Grabbing her coat, she charged out of the room, retreating as fast as she could from the sound of Lee's desperate pleas.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The thirty minute drive gave Amanda ample time to regret her sharp words with Lee. Studying the rain that pelted the windshield, she realized he must be frantic with worry. He was right - she was way out of her element in a foreign country where she didn't know the people or the language. But, heaven help them both, she just couldn't go home without knowing he was safe.

Jozsef stopped the car a short distance from the river dock. "This is it, Mrs. King. The ferry leaves in fifteen minutes."

Taking a deep breath, she zipped up her coat and listened carefully as he offered his final instructions. "Remember, Tamas Lazar and his German Shepherd will meet you on the other side of the Danube River. The man is big." Jozsef gestured with his hand. "You know - very tall. His white hair, white beard, and stooped shoulders tell of his 73 years. Just walk up to Tamas and kiss him on both cheeks and call out the dog's name - Suzie."

"Suzie?" Amanda snorted. "Why on earth would someone choose such a childish moniker for a strong, muscular guard dog?"

Jozsef laughed. "In Hungary, we like to give our pets American names. It is cute, yes?"

"Does Suzie bite? Oh, never mind." Amanda dismissed any anxiety she may have about a large intimidating canine.

"Good luck, Mrs King. I will arrive back here in two hours to meet the return of the ferry. Szia."

"Szia." Amanda gave Jozsef a faint nod, pulled up the hood of her parka, and exited the car into the pouring rain. Running through the deep puddles in the uneven pavement, she hurried to blend in with the small crowd of people waiting on the dock.

* * *

><p>SMK-SMK-SMK<p>

"Ahh-choo." Amanda sneezed as she leaned away from the cold wet nose that sniffed her hair. Suzie occupied the entire backseat of Tamas's small Russian Lada sedan, and the pooch was now busy checking out the American.

"Ahh-choo." Amanda sneezed again. Her allergy pills would come in handy about now. While her sensitive nose usually tolerated dogs, the enormous canine, with a mass of wet fur, was too much for her immune system, especially in the tight confines of the car.

"Sit," Tamas commanded.

Amanda jumped at the sudden reprimand that obviously wasn't meant for her.

Suzie obediently went through the motions of sitting, only to stand again after her haunches barely made contact with the vinyl seat.

So far, the four legged creature was better company than the quiet Tamas, who seemed lost in thought as he maneuvered his vehicle along the narrow, winding road toward Visegard. No doubt he was sizing up his American charge, even without the benefit of conversation.

The only noise was the heavy panting emanating from the very damp Suzie, who restlessly circled the backseat. The dog managed to break the serious mood by occasionally licking her master's neck with her long tongue and periodically showering the occupants with vigorous shakes of her rain soaked fur coat.

Finally, Tamas spoke. "Mrs, King, you have come a long way. I hope you like what you see in Hungary." His voice resonated with kindness, enhanced by his flawless command of the English language.

"I do, indeed. Although, I've only seen the sights from the Chain Bridge, while speeding across the Danube in a taxi cab." Amanda returned Tamas' smile. He seemed pleasant enough. Maybe now, the tremors in her hands and knees would subside.

"Ah, the Chain Bridge is a wonderful beginning. Before night falls, allow me to show you the river valley from the high perch of a royal fortress. The area is rich in history with tales of great royal leaders and fierce battles. King Matthias' palace was built in Visegrad in the fifteenth century. His Renaissance edifice lies between the Lower Castle and the Citadel. During royal festivities, red wine, instead of water, flowed from the red marble well."

Pulling to a stop at the foot of an imposing hill, Tamas beckoned for Amanda to accompany him on a brief tour. With Suzie running ahead, the elderly Hungarian gently tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and assisted her in climbing the steep steps to the ruins of the Visegrad fortress. Thankfully, the persistent rain showers seemed to have stopped, giving them a welcome respite in the gathering dusk.

From the high perch, Amanda gazed at the mountains and the Danube Bend below them. She couldn't help but contemplate her predicament. How on earth did a suburban mom from Arlington, Virginia end up at a former seat of royal power to plan an escape from a communist country?

Amanda shook her head at the incongruity. Life was indeed stranger than fiction. Sighing, she let the gentle peace of the gloaming penetrate her spirit. As she embraced her inner strength, she prayed for the wisdom and courage to do whatever it would take to get Lee safely back to the United States.

Hearing Tamas clear his throat, she turned to speak to the gentleman. "Your country is very beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here." Gracing him with a smile, she silently signaled her readiness to proceed with the real intentions of their meeting.

"Mrs. King, the Petraks have told me a great deal about your situation, but I want to know you better. Then I will decide on the feasibility of an escape. Tell me about yourself and what you are doing in such a dangerous business." Tamas again offered his arm as they descended the steps of the fortress.

Obviously the pretense of sightseeing was over. With each step, she mentally prepared to share her background with Tamas. Hopefully, he'd take her seriously and want to help.

"Well, it's a long story, sir. You see, I'm just a housewife turned spy. I'm the divorced mother of two young boys - Phillip's twelve and Jamie's ten. I accidentally met my partner at a train station when I dropped off my boyfriend. Well, actually, Lee wasn't my partner at the time. And, in truth, he sometimes reminds me that I'm not his official partner. I mean, I'm trained, but I'm not an actual agent."

Tamas nodded, motioning for her to get to the point.

Taking a deep breath, Amanda got her ramble into gear. "Well, you see, a guy in a waiter's uniform grabbed me on a train platform. It was Lee. He was on a case, and some men were chasing him. Apparently, he was desperate, because he placed a package in my hands and told me to get on the train and give it to the man in the red hat. But I didn't want to get on the train, because I didn't know Lee yet, and I was wearing a nightgown. Of course, I had a coat over the gown, but still, no one rides a train without a ticket. That didn't phase Lee, because he begged me to get on the train anyway, and, as luck would have it, the conductor was right there to ask for the ticket as soon as I got onboard. And, worst of all, there were twenty-five men in red hats."

"And, to make a long story short, I couldn't hand off the package, so Lee had to track me down at a fast food, curbside restaurant to ask for it back. Then he invited me to attend a Halloween party, for which I was hideously underdressed. Well, wouldn't you know it, the bad guys were there, too, and they chased us through a parking garage. We got away in a maintenance cart, but Lee was captured the next day. I finally found him being loaded into a helicopter, so I pretended to have a gun and distracted the captor. Lee told me to get in the whirly bird and we took off. I'd never flown one before, but it was just like my dishwasher. All I had to do was give it a good kick. And, the rest is Scarecrow and Mrs. King history."

Stopping abruptly, Amanda hung her head with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm tripping over my gift of gab at such a critical moment. I'm sure my story didn't make a bit of sense."

Silence hung over the pair while the Hungarian stared in obvious surprise. Suddenly his wrinkled face broke into a smile, and a low rolling rumble escalated into a loud burst of laughter. "Ah, Mrs. King, I am enchanted. You remind me of my wife when she was young. Erzsebet could get more words out in one breath than anyone I ever knew."

Perking up at the sound of merriment, Suzie barked her approval and nosed her way between the two. She wiggled with delight when hands reached out to stroke her coat. "See, Mrs. King, even my dog applauds you."

Amanda relaxed as she buckled herself into the front seat of the car. She felt secure in the presence of Tamas Lazar. Every instinct told her to trust him with her life and the life of her partner.

Once again the rain returned, and Tamas strained to see beyond the inadequate windshield wipers. Slowing the small Lada sedan, his eyes darted toward his companion. "Mrs. King, you must realize how difficult it will be to hide a tall, disabled American spy in any vehicle I use to cross the border." Tamas' tone was serious. "I want it to be perfectly clear how dangerous such an attempt will be."

Amanda closed her eyes, envisioning the hardship Lee would have to endure in a very risky escape attempt. "Tamas, could you try to slip Mr. Stetson over the border away from the actual guarded crossing?"

"Nem." Tamas shook his head. "There is a mile wide warning area between Hungary and the actual Austrian border. It is rigged with sensors to alert the Hungarian patrol. Even if we made it to the electric barbed-wire fence, guards would quickly be on us. They would most definitely shoot to kill. Besides, we could not drive across the rough terrain, and, from what I understand, Mr. Stetson is too weak to walk very far. Nem, I need to fool the guards at the gate. Let me think on this for a day, igan? I will devise a plan."

"Yes, Tamas, I mean 'igan'." Amanda studied the worn face of the seasoned patriot before deciding to turn the interview on him. "Sir, you don't have to do this. Why are you willing to risk your life for an American?"

Tamas' eyes looked haunted as he shook his head. "Ah, Mrs. King, I do this for the family I have lost and the freedom they sought. You see, I have no one left. My father and brothers lost their lives during the Hungarian Revolution in 1956. The Soviets massacred thousands of men, women, and children in Budapest, while the western allies stood by and did nothing." Tamas dabbed at his wet eyes before he continued. "My mother and wife are also dead now. I have no children to worry about my choices. All I have left is the cause of freedom."

Amanda nodded knowingly. She really did trust the man. "Tamas, I'm sorry for all you have lost, but I share your love of freedom. I want you to know that I do what I do because I want to make a better world for my sons. I'm sure I can speak for Mr. Stetson when I say 'thank you' for risking everything for him."

Tamas permitted a smile to grace his wrinkled face, before he abruptly switched back to conspirator mode. "We will give your friend more time to gain back his strength. I will communicate with you through the Petraks. But, remember, the sooner he can leave, the better. He is bound to be discovered in the Budapest apartment."

Amanda offered a warm smile. "I really do understand."

Sooner than expected, Tamas deposited Amanda back at the ferry dock. As she exited the car, he gently grasped her arm. "Mrs. King, I hope your colleague appreciates what you do for him. I find you to be a brave and caring lady. It is my great pleasure to make your acquaintance."

* * *

><p>SMK-SMK-SMK<p>

Amanda felt her anxiety increase as the ferry approached the opposite bank of the Danube. With the rain now coming down in torrents, she fought to keep her composure in check as the little vessel shuddered against the wrath of Mother Nature. All she wanted was to be met by Jozsef and returned to Lee's bedside. She knew he had probably calmed down by now. Certainly he would only feel relief when he saw her again.

Despite her weariness, she tried to remain vigilant of her surroundings. The other passengers seemed indifferent as she sat forward on her seat and watched the rain beating against the glass enclosure. Sensing movement to her right, she turned her head slightly, just enough to catch a tiny flash of metal. Sure enough, a shiny object protruded from a young man's jacket, apparently holstered to the waistband of his jeans. She didn't have to look twice to know it was a gun. Soon, he was joined by another man who started moving in her direction. Every instinct warned her of impending trouble.

Pretending not to notice them, she gracefully rose to her feet and began walking nonchalantly in the direction of the ladies lavatory. With the beat of her heart drumming loudly in her ears, she made her way down the port side of the boat. To her dismay, she discovered the men were not only following her, but quickly closing the distance.

Suddenly, the taller of the two rushed from behind and grabbed her arm, shouting in Hungarian. "Rendorseg." With brute force, he yanked her backwards.

Determined to fend off the attack, Amanda twisted and turned, trying to break his hold. She had no way to discern what they wanted. Was this a robbery? An abduction? Or, the possible capture of an American spy? Looking around in desperation, she saw everyone else ignoring the spectacle.

"Rendorseg! Megallni, az amerikai." Whipping out a badge and pulling a gun from under his jacket, the second man shouted in broken English, "Stop, Police."

She studied them with horror. Undoubtedly her cover had been blown. Did it also mean Tamas, the Petraks, and Lee had already been discovered?

Amanda resisted as the assailants shoved her out on the deck and propelled her swiftly along the side railing. Pelted by the rain, she could barely keep her footing on the slick surface. Her captors gripped her tightly as the boat made its turn toward the dock.

"Nem, nem," she argued in vain, struggling against both of them with all her might. Without a doubt, she needed to break free before they reached shore. Otherwise, there would be no reunion with Lee and no going home to her family.

Apparently, the police intended to escort her off the ferry as soon as it docked. The only thing that separated them from the gangplank was an elderly person, slowly shuffling toward them from the opposite direction. Wide as she was tall, the woman had shoulders like a defensive linebacker for the Washington Redskins. Laden with packages, a huge tote bag and a cumbersome umbrella, the poor soul was oblivious to the roadblock she presented to the approaching threesome.

The police waved impatiently for her to stop and turn around. "Megallni, megallni," they shouted.

Ignoring them, the woman kept coming, her rotund body looming like a Mack truck going the wrong way on a one way street.

Just as the woman met them head-on, they were forced to press their backs against the railing, permitting the intruder to squeeze through the bottleneck. Enduring the wait, the men flanked Amanda on both sides, keeping a firm grip on both her arms.

"Bocsasson meg, bocsasson meg, bocsasson meg," the old women muttered in some repetitious form of apology. Her considerable girth brushed against their bodies, and her wide umbrella stabbed their faces. Amanda and the police leaned backward over the railing, trying to avoid being poked in the eyes.

By now, the officers were angrily shouting at the clueless woman. "Gyorsan," they demanded in vain.

Wedged between the wall and the trio clinging to the rail, the woman paused to adjust her load. Setting down the packages, she reached to close the offending umbrella. "Sajnalom," she offered in way of apology.

Before her ample arms could gather her things together, the ferry boat lurched in the rough waters, causing everyone to lose their balance. Grabbing for purchase, the police dropped their guard. While regaining their footing, they never saw what was coming.

"Oomph." The umbrella slammed into the gut of the first surprised policeman, followed immediately by the swinging tote bag that caught the second officer full in the face.

Amanda saw her chance. Pulling her arms free, she dared an end run around the police. Then, throwing caution to the wind, she rushed along the slippery deck. Daring a look backward, it was apparent the old woman was running, too. Amazingly, the human nuisance turned out to be a male, abandoning his disguise as he sprinted after her.

"Megallani, megallani," warned the police as they opened fire. Bullets whizzed by their heads.

Before she could think, Amanda felt a meaty hand reach out and tug her toward the railing.

"Jump," he yelled. "Jump now." Pulling her with him, the mysterious rescuer assisted her over the barrier. Together they leaped into the dark chasm.

"Oh my gosh," echoed through the blackness. Falling rapidly, the two were quickly swallowed by the cold, murky deep of the Danube.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lee was startled from his fitful dozing when the front door banged open, and the loud voice of Jozsef Petrak reverberated through the apartment. Terrified for Amanda, he maneuvered his unsteady body to his feet, cautious to avoid any weight bearing pressure on his painful right ankle. The sensation of dizziness was immediate, and he had to catch himself on the bedside dresser before he toppled to the floor.

Reaching for the doorframe, Lee watched the unfolding scene in horror. Jozsef stood in the entryway, holding the drenched, limp body of Amanda in his arms. "Gyorsan", he shouted. Hurrying from the kitchen, Zsofia took one look at her brother's unresponsive charge and immediately steered them toward the tiny bathroom.

"Oh, my God! What's happened?" Lee's hoarse voice was completely ignored while the Petraks kept their focus on Amanda. All he could do was watch in panic as Zsofia stripped her down to her underwear. Feeling like a voyeur, but wishing he could help, Lee fought back tears of frustration at his total ineptness. He could only stare helplessly when Jozsef lifted Amanda into the tub and securely held her upright under the shower.

A wave of relief washed over Lee when she begin to revive under the steady flow of misty water. Seized with a sense of worthlessness, he cursed his impotence when Amanda's pleading cries echoed through the apartment. "Lee, Lee."

"I'm here, Amanda," he yelled, again and again, not sure if his words even reached her ears. Feeling his weak legs about to buckle, he managed to sink backward onto the bed. His feverish body shook uncontrollably while his frantic mind tried to grasp the situation, playing out across the hall. He'd never forgive himself for failing to protect his partner.

It was only minutes later when he saw the group coming through the doorway with Amanda wrapped in a blanket. Yanking back the covers, Lee made room for Jozsef to lay her beside him. Zsofia reached for the red flannel nightgown and signaled for the men to turn their heads. In an uncharacteristic show of kindness, the Hungarian woman spoke in soft tones and helped the traumatized Amanda dress before easing her under the covers.

"Keep her warm, Stetson," Jozsef commanded. "Mrs. King may be suffering from hypothermia. Your comrade had to jump off the ferry into the Danube, in order to avoid capture. I was lucky to find her and get away from the police." With no further comment, Jozsef steered his sister from the bedroom, leaving Lee to provide care and comfort to his friend.

Tucking more covers around her shivering form, Lee studied Amanda's solemn face and quickly concluded what he had to do. "I need you to trust me," he assured her. Finding acceptance in her watchful eyes, Lee leaned toward his companion and wrapped his feverish body tightly around her cold, delicate frame. He rocked her gently as she willingly snuggled close and whimpered softly into the hollow of his neck.

Reaching to turn out the light, Lee whipered to Amanda in hushed tones. "Sssssh, that's my girl. Everything's going to be all right." Soon, she relaxed against him, clutching the collar of his pajamas with childlike innocence. As her breathing became even, he could feel the soft exhale of her breath upon his throat. When Amanda's icy fingers traced the outline of his clavicle, he gently covered her hand. Finally her skin grew warm within his grasp.

In the glow of the moonlight, he was content to study her face and rub her back when she shivered in his arms. Slowly he felt her sag against him, giving into the fatigue of her ordeal. Troubled dreams seemed to plague her rest, and occasionally she jerked awake, only to settle down again when his words of comfort reassured her. Once, her hand flew up to his face, as if desperately searching for him. He responded with a delicate kiss, placed tenderly in the center of her palm as it grazed against his lips.

My God, this woman had risked life and limb for him. While he languished in a sick bed, she flirted with death in her effort to save him. He was the one who should be meeting contacts and arranging his own escape. Not her. Not his Amanda.

Then it hit him. She no longer had a way out of Hungary. If the police were after Amanda, then surely her cover was blown. A flight from Budapest was off the table. Now his mind reeled with worried scenarios of how he might get her home, with or without him.

As she burrowed more deeply against the solid bulk of his chest, he contemplated the irony of their situation. It took a huge fight, a trip behind the Iron Curtain, and narrow escapes from death before they could muster the courage to share a bed and actually hold each other. While he fully intended to honor her chastity, the dire circumstances failed to dim the desire that pervaded every fiber of his being. Despite his weakened state, his body came alive with its vivid awareness of who was in his arms.

Deciding to play it safe, Lee gently turned Amanda away from him, until he could spoon her back up against his chest. He dutifully tugged her flannel gown over her legs, but couldn't resist the urge to slide his hand along the delicate curve of her side. The feel of Amanda, braced securely against him, was blissful agony, but he accepted the gift gratefully as a treasure to protect. Burying his face in the damp locks of her hair, he tightened his arms around her waist. Tonight they may be two lost souls, but in the presence of each other they had truly been found.

* * *

><p>SMK-SMK-SMK<p>

Amanda awoke with a soft moan, obviously suffering the repercussions of her late night dip in the bitter cold Danube. Stiffly moving her body, she gasped as her limbs entangled with another pair of legs. When her eyes flew open in surprise, she was greeted with Lee's concerned face, hovering only inches away.

"Hi, Lee," she said, her voice sounding like a squeaky hinge. Her eyes grew wide as she realized the predicament of their close quarters. Whether she liked it or not, propriety had given way to practicality.

"Good morning, Amanda." Lee smiled cautiously, his breath catching when his bed partner carefully disengage her body from his aroused frame. "We have to stop meeting like this."

"Oh my gosh." Lee's attempt at humor unleashed her bashfulness, and its telltale crimson surged into her cheeks, like a spreading wildfire.

When Amanda averted her gaze away from Lee's penetrating eyes, he reached out to lift her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Are you all right? I was scared to death when they brought you in last night." As she barely nodded her head, Lee probed for more information. "Now I need you tell me what happened."

Amanda's nervous hands modestly pulled the bed sheet closer to her neck. "Lee, everything was fine until I took the ferry back to town, where Jozsef was waiting for me. I had met the contact . . . . Oh, he's really very nice. I can't wait for you to meet Tamas Lazar. He has a huge dog, named Suzie . . . ."

"Amanda, please." Lee motioned for her to stay focused. "You were telling me about your jump into the Danube."

"Well, everything was fine. I was minding my own business on the ferry when two men grabbed me. They didn't appear to be policemen, but they had guns and shouted, 'Stop, police'." Well, actually, only one man spoke English. The other man shouted at me in Hungarian - at least I think it was Hungarian. Well, of course, it would have to be Hungarian, wouldn't it? "

"A-man-da." Lee sighed with impatience, trying to steer her back on track.

"Sorry, I'm just a little rattled." She reached for his hand and smiled as he gently entwined their fingers. "Whoever they were, they apprehended me and pulled me out on the deck in the pouring rain. However, before we reached shore, a man, who was dressed like an old woman, hit them with an umbrella and a tote bag. Then he made me jump off the ferry with him."

"Lord, you jumped?" he all but shouted. "Then what happened?"

"Really, Lee, that's all I remember. Somehow the man helped me swim to shore. The next thing I knew, Jozsef was fishing us out of the river."

"Well, thank God you were rescued. Someone was looking out for you."

"I guess it was a pretty narrow escape, huh?"

Lee pulled her back against him, breathing a sigh of relief. "Amanda, you could have died."

"I'm fine. It's over."

"It's not over. Last night was just a bump in the road compared to what's ahead. You know what all this means, don't you?"

"You aren't going to let me go meet anymore contacts, are you big fella?" Amanda grinned and poked him in the side.

"Humph, I didn't let you go this time, remember?" Lee tweaked her nose before pinning her with his gaze. "Last night's fiasco means you can't fly out of Hungary. Now we need to find a way home for both of us."

"Oh." Amanda exhaled softly against his neck. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my intent to complicate our situation."

"Hey, you met a contact, right? There's still hope." Holding her tightly, Lee stroked her back. "You know, partner, I'm very proud of you."

"You are?" Amanda's mouth dropped open in surprise.

Lee smiled warmly. "Absolutely! You continue to dazzle me with your courage."

"Well, thank you, Lee. You dazzle me, too."

Amused by her innocent remark, Lee responded with a wide grin, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

Immediately embarrassed, the blushing Mrs. King hastened to explain her comment. "Oh, well, you know what I mean by 'dazzle' - you being the top agent and all."

Lee's grin only got bigger. "Exactly."

"Ahem," she cleared the raspy catch in her throat. Apparently feeling self-conscious by their close proximity, Amanda pulled away from his strong embrace. "Lee, I want to thank you for helping me last night - for keeping me warm and comforting me."

He studied her for a moment, before taking the humorous route again. "It was my pleasure." He repressed a laugh as Amanda turned her head and coughed. "After all," he continued, "there's nothing like body heat to keep a person warm. You know the old saying, 'necessity is the mother of invention'. What is it that Francine always says? 'You have to work with what you've got'."

"Lee, please stop." She covered her eyes with her hand, shaking her head at his suggestive humor.

Wiping the smile off his face, Lee attempted to make amends. "All joking aside, Amanda, I would do anything for you, and this assignment has certainly shown how far we will go to help each other."

A knock on the door distracted them from the awkward moment. "Just a minute," Lee shouted. Turning toward Amanda, he raised his eyebrows. "Are we decent?"

Adjusting her nightgown and moving to the far side of the bed, Amanda signaled her readiness. "I don't know about you, but I'm decent."

"Come in," they yelled in unison.

The Petraks looked them over with somber expressions. "It is good to see you pulled through, Mrs. King," Joszef commented. "Our luck is holding, is it not? No one followed us."

Lee pushed himself into a sitting position and reached to reclaim Amanda's hand. "Just what did happen last night?" With his agent mode firmly in place, the Scarecrow persona seemed to finally awake from a long sleep.

"Ah, Mr. Stetson, you seem more alert today. You are better, yes?" Zsofia watched the couple intently.

Amanda stretched out a hand and placed her fingers on Lee's forehead. Grinning, she announced her conclusion. "Cool as a cucumber. The fever is gone." She gently patted his face and moved into the circle of his arms.

Zsofia raised a critical eyebrow. "This is not the time to celebrate."

Jozsef focused his attention on Lee. "You must know the Hungarian Secret Police discovered Mrs. King's true identity, yes?" His words had a cutting edge as he related the turn of events. "The authorities were prepared to capture Scarecrow's partner. The police were waiting to escort her ashore when she arrived back on the ferry. Luckily, a member of the underground was prepared to help her escape."

"Mrs. King's airplane ticket is useless," Zsofia added. "Like you, Mr. Stetson, she must find another way across the border."

Perturbed by the dangerous turn of events, Lee lashed out at the Petraks. "How in hell did her cover get blown? Did her contact turn her in?"

"Lee," Amanda said. "Tamas is a very nice man. He wouldn't do anything to harm me."

"A-man-da, nice doesn't cut it. His voice was thick with anger and worry. "Your 'nice' Tamas, or any of the other 'nice' people you told me about, could have blown your cover. He began to count off all the charming Hungarians she encountered on her trip. "Maybe it was the team trainer from the plane or one of the soccer players. Maybe it was the cab driver or a passenger on the ferry. I bet they were all 'nice' people."

Zsofia waved her hand dismissively. "Last night no longer matters. Now you must rest, yes? Tonight you will make your escape. We have risked much for you, Scarecrow, and Mrs. King. We can no longer be responsible for your safety."

Jozsef's face softened. "Tamas has contacted us. He has agreed to come at eight o'clock tonight to set your escape in motion. When I informed him of Mrs. King's mishap, he offered to take both of you across the border. You are willing to trust him, yes?"

"I guess you leave us no other choice." Lee looked at Amanda and she affirmed the decision with a nod.

"Good," Jozsef said. "We are leaving now and will not be returning. No matter what happens tonight, do not come back to the apartment." Smiling faintly, he extended his hand.

Accepting the handshake, Lee's gaze affirmed Jozsef and Zsofia. "I guess we do owe you two a great deal of gratitude. Thanks for risking your lives for us."

"Yes, thank you for saving both of us," Amanda added, her smile including both Petraks.

"Good luck to both of you, my friends," Jozsef said. With a tip of his hat, he conveyed his farewell. Then he nudged his sister toward the door. She merely nodded toward them, before disappearing from sight.

Lee and Amanda watched in silence as the Petraks marched out of the room and out of their lives. No words were needed to state the obvious. Scarecrow and Mrs. King had a long, dangerous road ahead of them.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Amanda removed the towel from Lee's shoulders and handed him the mirror. "There, all done. What do you think?"

With trepidation, he studied his new haircut. "Hell, Amanda, you practically scalped me."

She bit her lip at the reprimand. "Well, what did you expect with a pair of dull scissors and an electric razor? Honestly, Lee, I did my best. At least I left it long on top and in the back."

"I know, I know," he said, trying to soften his tone. "I'm sorry. Today's a big day, and we're both a little tense."

"Yes, I guess we're feeling the pressure." Amanda quickly put on a bright smile and took refuge behind her cheery façade. "Well, pal, it's time for you to have your first shower."

"Yeah, it's long overdue." He eyed her skeptically, wondering what she had in mind. "I hope you aren't planning to baby me. Really, I can manage showering on my own."

"Well, of course, you can," she replied with a telltale blush. "I'm certainly not getting in there with you."

"Good," he said, a bit too gruffly. "At least we agree on something."

"Come on," she huffed, not meeting his gaze. "Let's get you moving."

Lee winced as Amanda helped him from the bed. Putting pressure on his bad ankle sent a shockwave of pain pulsating through his foot. "Damn."

"Take it easy, Lee," his sidekick said, as she kept a firm arm wrapped around his waist. "You can lean on me. I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"Yeah, I bet. Another two feet, and we'll both be falling on the floor in a heap."

Amanda sighed and tightened her hold. "I wish we had a few more days, so you could gain back your strength."

"Well, yeah, but escape attempts from communist countries don't usually guarantee ideal circumstances."

"I know that, Lee."

Taking a few more steps, he began to gain some confidence. The injured ankle may just hold, if he held onto Amanda or the wall for support. However, it was an arduous trek to the bathroom, and his grumpiness grew with each step.

Amanda held the door open for him. "I've laid out a towel and some clean clothes for you on the commode. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks." He nodded tersely, eager to have his privacy. As she stepped back, he gave the door a shove, and it closed with an unnecessary bang.

Hell, why was he being so hard on Amanda? She didn't deserve the extra burden of dealing with Scarecrow at his worst.

Turning on the shower, he slipped off his pajamas and stepped into the pulsating stream of water. It felt wonderful to wash his hair and cleanse his body completely. Closing his eyes to the luxury, he suddenly howled when the temperature dropped. Damn it. He'd run out of hot water.

Immediately, he heard the bathroom door creak open and a raspy voice call to him. "Lee, are you all right?"

"Fine, I'm just fine," he growled. "Hell, Amanda, you didn't leave me any hot water."

"I'm sorry," she defended. "I only took a very short shower. I'll heat you some water on the stove."

"Forget it, just forget it."

Lee's frustration was firmly in place when he tackled the challenge of dressing. The effort only served to stimulate a spasm of coughing. His patience was teetering on edge, when another knock sounded on the bathroom door. "I don't need to be mothered," he yelled. "You can stop playing nursemaid. Please, give me a break."

"Lee, open the door. I want to give you something for your hacking cough. It seems much worse now that you're up and around."

"I'm fine, Amanda," he called through the closed door. "Just give it a rest, will you?" Tossing the damp towel over the rim of the tub, Lee struggled with his boxers and blue jeans. He could still hear his devoted keeper hovering outside the bathroom. If Amanda had her way, she'd have him checked into a rest home when they got back to Washington.

Grabbing his gray sweatshirt off the commode, he jerked open the door, only to be overcome by another fit of coughing.

"I brought you some cough syrup," Amanda offered, as she held out a spoonful of purple liquid. Stepping back, she stood frozen in place, obviously bracing for another Scarecrow outburst.

"Amanda, I'm not taking that crap. Now cool it, please. I want to finish getting dressed." Reaching for the wall to maintain his balance, Lee steadied himself before slowly moving away from his helpmate. Just getting up to shower had sapped all his strength.

"Please, don't be stubborn," she called to his retreating back. "Lee, you look terrible."

Amanda's weary sigh only served to increase his guilt. Nevertheless, the grouchy Scarecrow continued to ignore her concern as he soldiered on alone.

Collapsing heavily on the bed, Lee pulled the sweatshirt over his head and struggled to ease his arms into the sleeves. Even then, he was keenly aware of Amanda standing in the doorway. Looking up, he caught the worry and sorrow in her face, before she graced him with a tentative smile.

"Hey," he offered, by way of apology.

"Hey, yourself." She hesitated for a beat. "Ah, would you like something to eat? I made meatloaf."

Ignoring her offer, Lee patted the space next to him, inviting her to sit down. "Listen, I'm sorry," he said, as she cautiously sat by his side. "I shouldn't be so rough on you." Reaching to take her hand, he settled it in his lap and stroked a thumb across her knuckles. "I guess I'm concerned about tonight. I have serious doubts about my readiness for an escape attempt."

Seeing her about to protest, he placed a finger to her lips. "Amanda, I want you to go without me."

"No," she said emphatically. "I won't leave you behind."

"Listen, partner, I'll only jeopardize your safety." Watching a tear slide down her cheek, he paused to wipe it away with the cuff of his sweatshirt.

"Lee, we're so close to going home. We have a plan in place."

"What plan, Amanda? When you talked to your contact, he was concerned about helping a disabled American spy across the border. Only later was he informed of the need to take two Americans. You, he can probably hide, but not both of us. It's just too damn risky."

"Lee, we take risks all the time."

"Amanda, you have no idea how difficult our escape attempt will be." Feeling her left hand squeeze his thigh, he put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. "You've gone above and beyond the call of duty for me, and you've brought me back from the brink of death. Now that I'm healing, it's time for you to go home to your family. I promise, I'll work out something with other contacts. Hey, I may be just a few days behind you."

Turning to study him, Amanda tapped a finger against his chest. "Just give it a chance, Lee, please. Talk to Tamas before you decide. He wouldn't offer, if he didn't believe it would work. Besides, where would you sleep tonight? You certainly can't stay here."

Shaking his head doubtfully, Lee refused to meet her eyes. "We'll see, Amanda. We'll see."

She slid a delicate hand across his back and rose to go. "Get some sleep, Lee. Things may seem better when you're less fatigued."

As she silently retreated, he laid back to rest, hoping a nap would revive him. Maybe things would look more hopeful if he could shake the bone aching weariness.

It seemed like he'd barely closed his eyes when he heard a knock on the front door. A glance at the clock told him he'd actually slept for three more hours.

Within seconds, Amanda appeared in the doorway, with a guest in tow. Smiling, she made the introductions. "Lee, this is Tamas Lazer. Tamas, this is my partner, Lee Stetson."

Lee struggled to sit up, before politely extending his hand. "Have a seat, Lazer," he said, pointing to the straight back chair.

Tamas humbly nodded as he shook hands and eased his tall body onto the seat.

"Well," Amanda said, a tad too brightly, "I'll leave you two to talk."

Silently, the American and the Hungarian took each other's measure. The old man appeared more like a benign grandfather than an active opposition member to the current government. Waiting until Amanda disappeared into the kitchen, Lee raised the subject of his limitations.

"Mr. Lazar, I'm very grateful for your offer to sneak us across the border. However, I do have doubts about risking the lives of you and my partner to save myself. The priority is getting Amanda King safely back to the United States. I don't want my disabilities jeopardizing the success of the escape."

"Ah, Mr. Stetson, I have made allowances for your illness and injuries. I have rigged a farm truck with a false bed. You will be enclosed under the fake floor, and no one will be the wiser. It will not be comfortable, but it will keep you out of sight."

Lee was skeptical. "Certainly the guards are aware of other attempts to hide people in vehicles. If they search and find me, you and Amanda will be handed over to the communists, too."

"I agree, Mr. Stetson. It is a risk." Tamas studied the worn hat still clutched in his gnarled fingers. "However, this is Hungary, not East Germany. We have more freedom to come and go. I have been across the border many times with real and fake visas. Our soldiers refer to their quarters as the 'Happy Barracks.' Their assignments are not perceived as life threatening, along the border to Austria."

"Yes, I know. I had no trouble getting into the country. But now, I'm a wanted American spy. The authorities have also figured out Amanda's identity. If the guards realize who we are, they certainly won't be laying down a red carpet for us." Lee shook his head vigorously, determined to make his point. "I still think it will be safer for you and my partner to leave me behind."

"It may be, Mr. Stetson, but how will you feel if Mrs. King goes without you, and she is the one who is caught? I can give you no guarantees. It will be dangerous, but well worth the risk. As for me, I have friends in Austria. They will be glad to take me in until it is safe to return to Hungary." Tamas stood and began to pace, concern etched on his face. "I need your answer, my friend. If we are going, we need to go now."

Amanda appeared in the doorway and quickly came to stand by Lee, putting a protective arm around his shoulders. "We're going."

Reluctantly nodding his head, Lee raised his eyes to Amanda. "Okay, let's do it."

Tamas smiled at the jubilant Mrs. King. "Very good! Now, this is what will happen. We will travel by car until we get closer to the Austrian border, where I have left my truck. My hope is that Mr. Stetson will not have to remain immobile under the false floor for more than thirty minutes. It will be difficult, but I have made air holes in the deck for him to breath. Mrs. King, you will have to ride in the cab with me. I have fake visas for grandfather and grandson, so we have to disguise you as a young male. Our papers give us permission to buy parts in Austria for our farm equipment. We will appear at their border exactly when the sun is coming up."

Amanda looked at her partner and saw his nod of consent. "Okay," she said, "let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p>SMK SMK SMK<p>

The silent trio rode through the tranquil, Hungarian countryside. Lee dozed on the back seat of Tamas' sedan, with his head resting on Amanda's shoulder. He was unaware that his exhausted companion sat wide-eyed beside him, trying to conjure up positive thoughts about going home."There's no place like home. There's no place like home." Amanda quietly recited the familiar phrase from "The Wizard of Oz."

"If only wishing could make it happen, Scarecrow," she murmured as she stroked his hand that rested on her knee. Giving herself a mental shake, she reached to adjust her disguise. The boy's cap was pulled tightly down to her ears, and she repeatedly checked to be sure every bit of hair was hidden from view.

Tamas pulled off the main road and followed a rutted dirt driveway to a quaint farmhouse. Everything appeared pitch black, except for a sliver of moonlight and the headlights of the small car. An elderly couple instantly appeared on the tiny porch, waving a lantern to signal all plans were still on schedule.

Amanda gently nudged Lee, brushing her delicate fingers through his hair. "We're here, sweetheart." She stated the endearment with conviction, and he smiled back at her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Unfolding his long frame from the small car, Lee automatically slipped an arm around Amanda's slim shoulders, permitting her to steady him as they followed the Hungarians into the house for a final review of the plans. The kindly farmer and his wife reveled in the rare opportunity to show off their gracious hospitality to Americans.

"I bet she's been baking for hours," Lee whispered, grinning at the enticing array of cakes and breads awaiting their appetites. "Just like someone else I know."

"Well, we need to fatten you up. You're practically skin and bones." Amanda watched with merriment while Lee charmed the stout, matronly woman with his best Stetson smile.

When the brief respite ended, the troop headed for the barn to prepare for the most dangerous part of their journey. Leading the way, Tamas and the farmer proudly invited the agents to inspect their ingenious make-over of an old farm truck.

Encircling the vehicle several times, the skeptical Americans slid their hands over the wooden slat sides and tailgate. The ancient trailer was attached securely to a black metal cab. Even the critical eyes of Scarecrow and Mrs. King concluded the fake floor fit seamlessly into the bed of the truck. Nodding in agreement, Lee and Amanda both turned to give the inventors their enthusiastic thumbs-up.

"The time has arrived, my friends." Tamas motioned for them to start the final leg of their trip. "Koszonom," he said, as he graciously thanked his host and hostess. Then kissing the man and his wife on both cheeks, he stepped aside to allow the Americans to repeat the ritual. With the weight of the escape resting heavily on his shoulders, Tamas impatiently gestured toward Scarecrow, signaling for the agent to take his place in the false floor.

Moving to the rear of the truck, Amanda reached for Lee's hand, keeping her gaze focused on the ground. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears that she didn't want him to see.

Lee entwined their fingers together, before pausing to pull her into one last embrace. "Hey, we're going to be fine," he whispered as he rocked her back and forth in a comforting motion.

"Yes, we'll see each other soon," Amanda replied, with a catch in her throat. She sniffled, unable to hide her emotions any longer.

For a brief moment, they looked into each other's eyes, silently relying words, not yet spoken. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but the declarations stuck in her throat. "Lee, I want you to know something."

"I know, Amanda. The same goes here." Holding her firmly against his body, he gently brushed his lips through her hair.

A loud cough came from Tamas. "Okay, folks. We must leave now or call the whole thing off."

Lee released his grip and silently stepped away. With a great deal of effort, he hoisted himself onto the bed of the truck and prepared to lie in the hidden compartment. He looked at Amanda longingly, before lowering himself into the hole.

While the men struggled to maneuver the fake floor into place, Amanda peered through the slats of the truck, hoping for one more glimpse of Lee. Unintended for her eyes, she detected the brief flicker of fear that flashed across his face. She could well imagine his anguish as he relinquished all control. He was helpless to save himself, or anyone, for that matter. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she prayed Lee wouldn't suffocate in the hideous coffin-like contraption.

The two Hungarian men loaded bales of hay and an assortment of farm tools over the fake floor, successfully hiding all traces of the concealed compartment. When the tailgate was secured, Tamas placed his fingers to his mouth and let out a shrill whistle.

Suddenly the front door of the farm house banged open, and Suzie came bounding across the yard.

The grand dog leaped high in the air and flew effortlessly into the back of the truck. As her paws landed on the bed of the trailer, a muffled "oomph" sounded from beneath the floor.

"It's okay," Tamas yelled. "My dog will protect you."

The farmer helped Amanda into the cab of the truck, while Tamas climbed into the driver's seat. As he turned the ignition key, the engine roared to life, and they soon found themselves bouncing down the dirt road and turning toward the border.

The sky glowed with a hint of pink and orange as the first light peeked over the horizon. The day of reckoning was upon them. Before the sun reached it's summit, they'd complete their flight to freedom. If not, they may die, just short of their goal.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Aching fatigue from the long sleepless night was definitely taking its toll. Amanda's body craved a power nap, but she couldn't rest with thoughts of Lee racing through her mind. Would he survive in the cramped box? Would they both make it out of Hungary? Would they ever hold each other again?

She was just about to ask Tamas to stop and check on Lee, when he cleared his throat.

"Mrs. King, I need to explain a few things to you before we reach the border." Slowing the vehicle, his weathered gaze studied her for a beat.

"Yes, of course." Amanda gave her head a shake and tried to focus her attention on the kind gentleman.

"There are many stories about the Iron Curtain. I assume you have heard some scary tales."

"Well, yes. I suppose you mean the Berlin Wall, barbed-wire fences, minefields, no man's land, and heavily patrolled death strips. They aren't exactly bedtime stories I tell my sons." Amanda shrugged her shoulders, wondering why he'd want her to dwell on frightening images. She was already scared to death; she didn't need anymore help. "I would guess the stories are true."

Tamas nodded knowingly. "Yes, what you have heard is accurate. However, not all border crossings in Eastern Europe are exactly alike. I have tried to pick a place that will be to our advantage. The area we need to cross between Hungary and Austria is quite short. Only thirty yards separate us from freedom. Also, this is a quiet rural area. There is a small village nearby and some open fields for agriculture. At the break of day, very few vehicles cross the border."

"Are the soldiers friendlier along rural borders?" Amanda could guess what the answer would be.

Tamas held her gaze, his face open with honesty. "All border crossings carry risks. We could be detained for hours and even days. Strip searches are not uncommon. Some people simply disappear and are never heard from again."

"Oh." Amanda looked away. The truth worried her more than she could say.

"On the other hand," he continued with a snort. "I once was caught in the crossfire of a snowball fight. Even communist border guards sometime play games."

"I vote for the games," Amanda said with a slight laugh. "I wish I'd thought to bring my sons' soccer ball."

He wrapped his gnarled fingers around her arm. "Mrs. King, try not to worry. I chose the time and place of our destination with great thought. Border guards are rotated about every three weeks, and this particular patrol is due to be relieved of its assignment. The soldiers on duty have been up all night. If we factor in their fatigue and their eagerness to escape the miserable isolation, we can come to a very logical conclusion. They are not looking for trouble."

Amanda smiled. "You mean they just want to get home to their wives and girlfriends."

"Exactly. If we are lucky, the Hungarian border guards will wave us through without too much scrutiny. However, we cannot sit back and hope that happens. We need a plan."

"What kind of plan? I realize we can't hand the guards some egg salad sandwiches and a thermos of hot cocoa and then expect to be waved across the border."

The old man grinned. "We need to create a ruckus."

"A ruckus? My gosh, that sounds like a sure fire way to end up in prison. Are your jails heated?"

"Trust me, Mrs. King. Our ways are different in Hungary, are they not? If we act like cowards, they will bully us. If we are assertive, they will respect us. Do you see?"

"If you say so, Mr. Lazar." Doubts clouded her mind, but she kept them to herself. Tamas certainly was the senior partner in their venture.

"It may work to our advantage if I distract them with an argument. A confrontation will take their minds off the inspection. Besides, the border guards are more apt to be suspicious, if I sit passively in my truck. They will guess that I am hiding something. Yes?"

Amanda stared in disbelief. "In my country, an argument with the authorities would quickly lead to an arrest."

"Then don't try my plan in the United States. Oh, and one more thing, Mrs. King. I want you to wait in the truck. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly," she mumbled, swallowing an indignant retort and turning toward the side window. Was this just an example of old world paternalism or another dose of mighty male chauvinism? Whatever the intent, it still felt like a put-down.

Tamas continued talking, seemingly oblivious to the offense. "Mrs. King, you remind me of the storks silhouetted against our skyline."

"Storks? What storks?" Amanda craned her neck, but, in the faint light of dawn, she didn't see any large birds overhead.

"Look, there." Tamas pointed toward the side of the road. Sure enough, the lanky birds sat dangerously exposed in enormous nests, high atop the rural utility poles.

"Oh my gosh, they are storks."

"Yes, Mrs. King, and like you, they sit with majestic dignity, unafraid of their precarious perch." Tamas smiled as Amanda nodded in understanding.

"Thank you," she responded before returning to her solitary vigil of the countryside and the chaotic images of Lee that overwhelmed her thoughts.

All too soon, Tamas slowed the rattling truck to a crawl when the Austrian-Hungarian crossing came into view. "Welcome to the border" he said with thick sarcasm in his voice.

What a welcome. Just ahead, a gray steel watchtower loomed menacingly against the skyline. Its ugly frame stood in stark contrast to the glorious view of dawn's early light. Silhouetted against the backdrop, a lone guard patrolled the catwalk, his rifle mounted snugly over his shoulder.

In front of the small guardhouse, the statuesque form of another soldier stood sentry, a machine gun clasped against his chest. Nearby, a weathered clapboard patrol station blended with the barren fields and the distant cottages of the tiny village. The unpainted building looked deserted, save for the white puffs of smoke that rose from the chimney. In all likelihood, it housed more border officials who still dozed in the early morning hours or gathered in the kitchen to enjoy a cup of coffee.

Sturdy metal gates blocked the roadway, and barbed-wire fences stretched across the countryside, as far as the eye could see. The fault lines of the two countries wordlessly proclaimed the separation of two distinct ideologies: east versus west, communism versus democracy, oppression versus human rights, captivity versus freedom.

As expected, the noisy vehicle put the patrol unit on full alert. Instantly, a soldier bounded out the door of the station and, along with the guard, moved toward the checkpoint. Waving their arms, they motioning for the driver to stop.

Amanda sucked in her breath, clinching her fists so hard she could feel her nails biting into her skin. This would be their final moment of truth. In a few minutes, they would either roll across the border to freedom or find themselves cuffed and shackled on their way to prison. Even worse, someone could be shot and killed.

"Okay, Mrs King, from here on out, we improvise." Tamas mopped the beads of perspiration from his brow and reached to squeeze Amanda's trembling hand. Letting the truck drift to within inches of the armed men, he hit the brake hard and brought the large vehicle to a jolting stop.

Immediately annoyed, the soldiers advanced angrily toward the driver's door, their weapons poised for ready action. The old man challenged their authority when he jumped from the cab and planted himself right in their path. Soon a loud tirade of Hungarian words were tossed back and forth between Tamas and the older of the two guards.

Amanda slouched in her seat and pulled the brim of the cap over her eyes. Maybe she could be spared an interrogation, if she appeared to be resting.

A persistent rapping on her passenger side window spoiled her plan.

The words "oh my gosh" flashed through her mind as she gingerly released the lock. Instantly, the door was pulled from her grasp.

A rough hand reached inside to yank her from the seat. "Gyorsan, az utleveled," the Hungarian soldier hollered.

Amanda didn't need her college drama courses to be convincing as a frightened peasant. Frozen in place, she stared blankly at the ground, while the inquisitor walked around her, shouting out words she didn't understand. Desperate to try something, she finally looked her adversary in the eyes. Silently pointing toward her throat and wordlessly moving her lips, she attempted to pass herself off as a deaf mute.

The annoyed guard gave his capitve a hard push and slammed her against the truck, aiming his gun straight at her chest.

Rushing to her aid, Tamas caught onto the ploy immediately. He played the role of the irate peasant farmer to the hilt. Angrily, he stomped the ground with his foot and shouted his outrage. Shaking a fist and standing toe to toe with the tormentors, he finally convinced them to back off. Reaching into the cab, Tamas snatched up his credentials and slapped them into the waiting hands of the guards.

Amanda jammed her fingers into the pockets of her jacket and jutted out her jaw with false bravado. She found it hard to believe that all the shouting failed to trigger a round of bullets. Apparently the border patrol enjoyed the clash of wills, but was now tiring of their morning entertainment. After scrutinizing the paperwork, the guards casually walked around the truck, peering over and under the trailer until they were satisfied. Handing everything back to Tamas, the official motioned for them to proceed through the crossing. Stepping into the guardhouse, he activated the controls that swung open the heavy metal gates.

The pathway to liberty beckoned to them. Just a few more yards and they would be safely embraced by the free world.

Greatly relieved, Amanda turned to get back into the truck. With one foot braced on the running board, she paused in mid-motion. What was that? Waiting a split second, she heard it again. A muffled sound was coming from the trailer. She felt her heart drop like a rock. My God, it was Lee. Looking at Tamas, she caught his slight nod. He'd heard it, too. Taking her cue from him, she proceeded to climb into the cab, only to hear the noise repeated - this time louder and longer.

There was no mistaking the sound of the human cough.

Apparently, it also caught the attention of the younger guard, putting him on full alert. He moved with deliberate steps along the side of the truck, tilting his ear toward the direction of the muffled noise. Waving his arm, he signaled for his superior to join him.

The narrow window of opportunity was closing fast. It was now or never. With practiced ease, Tamas brought the vehicle to life. The engine hissed and sputtered and groaned, but soon the wheels started to roll, propelling them to the very edge of the gateway.

"Megallni, megallni," the guards screamed. Immediately both border officials took deadly aim with their weapons.

It was too late. Tamas abruptly halted the vehicle, but left the engine running. Instantly, the doors were yanked open, and the soldiers forced the two from the truck, brutally pushing and shoving their captives toward the rear of the vehicle.

Stumbling under the weight of the guard's heavy hand, Amanda's knees buckled, landing her in a heap on the ground. Before she could regain her footing, he grabbed her by the hat, snatching it from her head. In one fluid motion, her brunette locks tumbled around her shoulders. She could only stare in wide-eyed alarm as her captor exhaled a cry of delight. Her cover was blown.

"Noi, Az amerikai," the younger guard shouted, exchanging a hopeful look with his comrade. The news of the wanted American spy and his partner had undoubtedly reached the Austrian/Hungarian border. Now their search would begin with earnest.

Rising from the ground and holding her hands high above her head, Amanda gave herself up to their fate. The escape attempt had culminated in a dismal failure. There would be no backup team to save them. They were out of options. In moments, the guards would have all of them in custody.

Rare thoughts of self-doubt raced through her mind. She had refused to listen to the voices of reason, and now everyone would pay the price. Joe didn't want her in the dangerous business. Billy didn't want her to go behind the Iron Curtain. Her mother didn't want her to leave the family and travel overseas. Lee didn't want her to stay in Hungary to help him escape. Her stubborn optimism had defied them all, and they were all the losers. She blinked back tears of defeat as she saw the images of her happy family and bright future fade from reality.

"Gyorsan," yelled the border official, snapping her out of her despair. This wasn't the time for self-incrimination. She needed to fight for freedom or die trying.

Motioning with their weapons, the guards positioned their prisoners at the rear of the trailer, forcing them to lower the tailgate.

Glancing at each other, a silent understanding passed between the hostages. Maybe there was still a glimmer of hope, after all. As they released the bolts, Tamas snapped his fingers. Then they both quickly stepped aside, letting the gate fall free. Instantly, the guards came face to face with the snarling fangs of an over-protective canine.

Suzie bared all her teeth and barked ferociously, causing the startled captors to jump back in alarm. Before they could recover and take aim, the German Shepherd sprang to her feet and propelled herself off the deck of the trailer. In a monumental leap, the animal sent both guards flailing to the pavement, knocking their weapons from their hands.

Growling furiously, Suzie sank her teeth into the forearm of one guard. The other soldier struggled in vain to free his comrade from the jaws of the beast.

A sharp report from the watch tower sent a bullet ricocheting off the trailer's rear fender.

Tamas dove behind the vehicle, shoving Amanda with him. The pounding of boots on the pavement alerted them to reinforcements, running from the patrol station.

Pinned down and about to be surrounded, Amanda deserted her cover and lunged for the abandoned machine gun, only a yard away. Her fingers no sooner grasped the weapon, when a volley of bullets sprayed the earth around the truck.

With lightening speed, Tamas pulled her to safety and snatched the gun from her hands. Then in a frenzy of motion, he fired toward the approaching soldiers and then took aim at the tower. The burst of bullets managed to take down the sentry and halt the approach of two more soldiers.

"Go, go, go," Tamas yelled as he nudged Amanda and rushed her toward the front of the truck. Still discharging the weapon, he followed her slender body into the vehicle and hit the accelerator before he'd even closed the door.

"Stay down," he ordered as she sank to the floor.

Shots rang out, and bullets whizzed by their heads. Glass shattered everywhere as the windows splintered into thousands of pieces. The lumbering vehicle strained and protested as Tamas pushed the gas pedal to the floor. Barreling passed the gate, the truck rumbled its way across the border, littering the roadway with farm tools that tumbled from the back of the trailer.

They had no sooner passed the red and white boundary poles of the demarcation zone when Austrian guards came running up with their weapons trained on the Hungarian patrol. As each side threatened the other with an exchange of shots, a ceasefire was quickly called.

Tamas and Amanda slowly caught their breath and climbed from the vehicle, just as a badly battered Suzie came limping across the border and into the arms of her grateful master.

Smiling at the joyful reunion, Amanda hurried to be reunited with her partner. She slapped her hand on the side of the cab and called out, "Lee, Lee, we made it. We're in Austria." Rounding the rear of the trailer, she felt panic rise in her throat when she saw dozens of bullet holes that riddled the body of the truck. "Oh my God. Lee, are you all right?" When no reply came, she hoisted herself to the deck and dropped to her knees.

"Lee, Lee, answer me." Pounding on the false floor, she yelled in vain, praying for a response.

Tamas and the Austrian border guards were soon at her side. Strong arms pulled her away, so they could work to free the fake floor from its resting place. Amanda was trembling uncontrollably when they lifted Lee's still body from the hidden compartment.

All she saw was the ashen face of her deathly silent partner. Devastated, her over-taxed emotions crumbled. Slowly, she fell to the ground, letting the oblivion of unconsciousness protect her from her worst nightmare.

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Conclusion and Tag

Doctors and nurses raced about the bustling emergency room as they tended to a plethora of patients. With the wail of ambulance sirens announcing the next crisis, the medical team expertly examined, stabilized, bandaged and medicated a challenging array of illnesses and injuries. In their haste, a pat on the shoulder and a few kind words were all they could spare for the sick and the lame.

Like a fly on the wall, Lee watched the hubbub from a distant vantage point. The drama of life and death played out all around him, but he felt strangely removed from the suffering. The only one who mattered to him was the slender brunette stretched out on the examining table, in a corner cubicle.

A "bump on the head" was how the doctor referred to her injury - knocked out cold from the fall and the shock of her emotional trauma. Supposedly, Amanda would regain consciousness when she was ready to face the human race again. Her slight twitches and soft moans gave every indication that she was nearing wakefulness.

Lee monitored her every move. Amanda would need a friend when she awoke to the memories of the border crossing. He wasn't going anywhere until he helped her cope with the agony of the recent events.

"Mmmm . . ." Her hand moved toward the ice pack, precariously perched on her forehead. Tears glistened on her closed eyelashes, and a sudden shudder rocked her body. Just as an audible sob escaped her lips, Lee's long arm stretched across the chasm and grasped her wrist.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, partner. I'm here."

"What?" Amanda's head turned at the sound of his voice, and she came face to face with the object of her mourning.

He was strapped to a gurney and had various tubes running from his nose and arms, but he still managed a huge smile. "Everything's okay, partner."

"Oh my gosh, Lee, you're alive! You're really alive!" Squinting at the bright overhead lights, she rolled to her side and practically fell off the table in her effort to reach him.

"Whoa, Amanda; take it easy." Together they maneuvered the gurney closer, until they could reach across the divide and gingerly wrap their arms around each other.

"Oh, Lee," she whimpered against his chest. "I thought for sure I'd lost you."

Gently moving his hand to her face, he wiped at the tears that spilled from her eyes. "I'm okay, Amanda. We're both okay, thanks to Scarecrow's incredible Mrs. King."

"And, Mr. Lazar."

"And definitely Tamas Lazar."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine, too. The hospital staff made him stay in the waiting room."

Amanda's breath caressed his cheek, as she stroked the stubble of his whiskers. "Lee, I was afraid you'd died in that awful box."

He closed his eyes, remembering the desperate moments. "Yeah, I was convinced I was a goner. When I started coughing and choking, all I had to breathe were the terrible fumes. There was no way to sit up or turn my body, and there was no Amanda to give me a slap on the back."

"But, Lee, you weren't breathing when they got you out."

"Well, fortunately the Austrian border guards are well trained in emergency procedures. Someone cleared my airway and got oxygen into me, before it was too late. When I regained consciousness, you were being loaded into an ambulance. You scared me to death, you know that, partner."

"That makes two of us." Amanda sighed as she surveyed their surroundings. "Lee, shouldn't you be in a hospital bed? You don't look very comfortable."

"I know; the staff isn't very happy with me." He shot Amanda a sheepish grin. "I guess I gave the nurses a fit when they wanted to move me to a room. I insisted my friend would need me here, when she finally decided to wake up."

"Oh, Lee. That's really very sweet, but I hope you didn't make a scene."

He shrugged his shouders. "Well, you know my Scarecrow persona. When necessary, I can be very persuasive."

She rolled her eyes. "You'll be lucky if they don't put you in a straight jacket."

"Amanda, now that you're awake, maybe we can break-out of this joint. I don't intend to be poked and prodded for days on end."

"Oh, no pal. I want you settled in a hospital room." Waving her hand, Amanda tried to get the attention of the staff. "Nurse, oh, nurse." She pushed Lee's arm down as he fought to clamp his hand over her mouth. "Don't you try it, Buster."

"Hell," he groaned, finally succumbing to the obvious. In his present condition, he was no match for Amanda King. Wisely, he decided to surrender to the wishes of his better half. "Maybe, if I ask nicely, they'll let us share a room together."

Amanda gave him a wry smile. "I wouldn't hold my breath, Scarecrow. However, if you're really good, they may give you a pretty nurse."

"I already have a pretty nurse," he said with a wink.

* * *

><p>TAG<p>

After an interminable week, the two American agents settled into the first class seats of the Lufthansa airliner, both relieved that they were finally flying back to Washington D.C. After take-off, an uneasy silence hung over the pair, and they reclined their seats at the first opportunity. Each seemed lost in personal reflection.

As the plane reached cruising altitude, Lee closed his eyes and wrestled with his jumbled thoughts.

The week in Austria had conspired to build emotional and physical barriers between the former roommates of the Budapest apartment. He had spent five of the last six days recovering in an Austrian hospital, while Amanda stayed with Tamas in the home of some friends. Although she made daily visits to see him, it was a poor substitute for actually living together. She obviously found it difficult to relinquish all of her patient's care to the doctors and nurses.

He also found the adjustment difficult. The grumpy Scarecrow behavior quickly resurfaced and was firmly in place by the time Billy Melrose and a team of agents arrived to debrief both of them. The proud and relieved section chief reassured them that Vadas had provided a wealth of information about the Eastern European operations. Scarecrow's mission was deemed a success by the Agency's head honcho, and Amanda's bravery was acknowledged with a special commendation.

When Billy was ready to return to the United States, he had all but insisted that Amanda return stateside with him. However, she steadfastly refused to leave without her partner. Under duress, Melrose finally agreed that his injured agent should have someone to accompany him on his flight home.

The time in Hungary had been a bizarre experience. It seemed surreal as the airplane put distance between life behind the Iron Curtain and the real world they knew in the United States. Scarecrow and Mrs. King were finally flying to their beloved homeland, but oddly "the land of the free" threatened to sabotage their new found freedom in each other. The restrictive boundaries of their normal roles and behaviors began to trumpet familiar refrains. A silent warning was sounding retreat from the no-man's land of transparent feelings and forbidden desires.

The struggle to survive had forced the two of them to reach out to each other in ways they never had before. However, as the plane sped across the time zones, they had to leave behind a foreign life on a foreign soil. The intimate interactions they shared in Hungary would be inappropriate once they were back among the people and routines, important to their day-to-day lives.

Amanda would be returning to her home in the suburbs and her role as the responsible and proper mother of two growing boys. Lee knew Amanda's private world didn't have a place for him inside the white Cape Cod on Maplewood Drive. The old line would be drawn between them, limiting their roles to that of business associates and friends, who mostly lived their down time in two separate orbits.

A poignant silence hung like a thick fog over the pair, offering them a safe shelter of privacy. They were acting like uncomfortable strangers.

Lee wanted to make things right between them, if only he could find the words to say what was on his mind and in his heart. He didn't want to brush their intense emotions and obvious attraction under another cloak of secrecy, but revealing true feelings still seemed out of bounds, given their real life situations.

Finally, Lee shifted his seat to the upright position and cleared his throat. "Um, Amanda, I really think we need to talk about what happened back there - in Budapest."

"Here it comes," Amanda murmured. She eyed him warily as she lifted her head off the pillow and pushed the button to readjust her seat.

The senior agent anxiously watched her brace for the hurtful words of the "end-of-case speech." Taking her hand and lacing their fingers together, Lee waited until he caught her gaze.

"Hey," he said, gently squeezing her hand. "Amanda, I can guess what you must be thinking." Seeing her eyes well up with tears, he struggled to find the words he needed. "A lot of things happened during the case that were certainly out of the ordinary, even for us."

"Yes, I know, she said softly, almost to herself.

"Well, it was strange for you to be my private duty nurse." He paused, nervously blowing out the breath he was holding. "And, ah, it was even stranger for us to share a bed."

Amanda barely nodded as her eyes clouded with confusion.

Lee shifted uneasily in his seat. God, this was harder than he'd imagined. She wasn't going to cut him any slack. "I realize my illness forced us to cross the line in our relationship, and it changed the dynamic between us. You know, we've been cautiously dancing around each other for nearly three years, trying to keep the status quo, and then, boom, all the old rules go right out the window."

"I understand the dilemma," she said, her words sounding defensive. "However, special circumstances called for special actions. You desperately needed someone to take care of you, and I was more than willing to be that person. And, too, when I needed help, you graciously took care of me. Unfortunately, it now appears, the personal attention we gave to each other has made things awkward between us." Flustered, she pulled her hand out of his grasp.

He felt the smile fade from his face, as the muscles tensed in his jaw. Damn it, why did he choose such a hot button topic? "Listen, Amanda, I'm not complaining about the care. Hell, you saved my life. And, believe me, it was wonderful to wake up and find you by my side. Even more, I considerated it a privilege to provide care and comfort to you. I'm just trying to point out that our time in Hungary challenged a lot of assumptions, for both of us."

"So, is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's not. In my mind, we finally stepped across some prohibited boundary. I don't know what the change means, and I don't know where it will lead, but clearly a new unexplored territory has opened up to us. I think the future holds new possibilities."

"Oh?"

The word hung between them, as he continued to second-guess himself. "Amanda, I need some help here," he said, his voice rising in volume. "I just poured out my feelings, and you're acting like I gave the end of my speech in Portuguese. Maybe you aren't interested in what I'm trying to say."

"Of course, I'm interested." Nervously, she looked around at the curious passengers who seemed focused on the little scene created by Scarecrow and Mrs. King. "Lee," she whispered, "I'm just trying to understand exactly what you mean."

"What, am I talking in code?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his partner. Would they ever be on the same page?

Amanda placed a tentative hand on his sleeve. "Lee, I understand your basic message. Now, let me see if I can read between the lines."

"Be my guest." With a broad sweep of his his arm, he extended an invitation. "I can't wait to hear your interpretation."

"Okay," she said, with firm resolve. "Mr. Stetson, are you admitting our attitudes have changed, and maybe the time has arrived for our relationship to change, too?"

Briefly looking away from her, he ran his fingers slowly through his hair. Finally meeting her gaze, he nodded his head. "Yeah, I am."

"Are you trying to say we can be more open about our feelings for each other?" She quirked her eyebrow in expectation.

Rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants, he exhaled the breath he was holding. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Hiding personal feelings has been hard on both of us."

"Absolutely." The corners of her mouth hinted at the smile, tugging on her lips. "Then, are you recommending that we spend more time together, outside of work?"

His face relaxed into a playful grin. "Yes, I'd like that very much."

"And, so would I." She gave his arm a squeeze and graced him with a radiant smile.

Greatly relieved, Lee placed her hand in the crook of his arm. With a sigh of satisfaction, he silently congratulated himself for taking the leap of faith. Just as he hoped, Amanda was ready to take the leap with him.

"Lee, there are a couple more things I'd like to say to you."

"Oh, just a couple," he teased.

Amanda's expression turned serious again. "I know the assignment threw us together in very intimate ways, and now we have to let the dust settle a bit, so we can gain a clearer perspective on our emotional involvement. And yes, I mean to say we're emotionally involved."

"Yes, ma'am. It's crystal clear to me. I'm sorry it took a near death experience behind the Iron Curtain to make me be honest about our deep emotional attachment."

Amanda's brown eyes sparkled as she met his gaze. "Despite the circumstances, you opened the discussion for us. I'm so proud of you." She began to fiddle with the cuff on her sleeve, obviously hedging on her next comment. "Ah, Lee - I hope I've put to rest your concern, well, you know, about my ex-husband." She ventured a quick peek at his face before shyly looking away.

"Yeah, I think you did." He slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side. "So, I assume this means you won't be going home to remarry Joe?"

Her head shot up, and she looked at him in amazement. "Is that what worried you?" Not waiting for an answer, she plunged ahead with her explanation. "Lee, I want to be perfectly clear. Joe King no longer has a romantic hold on my life. And despite what you think you saw at my house, I'm not physically involved with my ex-spouse. What's more, I've made it abundantly clear to Joe that there will be no going back."

Lee nodded sheepishly. "Thanks you. I'm glad you spelled it out for me." Nervously rubbing the naked third finger of his left hand, he glanced at the empty space where Amanda briefly wore a wedding ring on their cruise ship assignment. Weighing his next words carefully, he began his most difficult confession. "I want you to know, Amanda King, I'm working very hard to turn my life around."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Lee, you don't have to . . . ."

"Yes, I do," he protested. "Listen, being with you every day has opened my eyes to all the old habits that I need to change. I'm trying to tell you . . . there haven't been any women for a long time."

Amanda lowered her gaze and folded her hands in her lap. "I sort of suspected," she said, nodding her head. "Yes, I guessed as much." Sighing softly, she suddenly seemed interested in the puffy clouds outside the plane window.

"Hey, where'd you go?"

Taking a deep breath, she turned to him again. "I'm just thinking about our "end-of-case" discussion. I assume you aren't going to tell me everything we experienced in our little hideaway was just two cold people seeking a little warmth and comfort."

Lee moved closer and smiled against her ear. "No, Amanda, I'm not. We were definitely two people seeking a lot of warmth and comfort. And guess what."

"What?" Amanda turned and looked at him, her breath caressing his face like a soft summer breeze.

Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, he drew back to gaze into her eyes. "Despite what didn't happen between us, it was the best warmth and comfort I've ever known."

"Yes, for me, too," she said, with a bashful smile.

Shaking his head at the stunning revelation, he studied her dear face. How, he wondered, did they stubbornly enforce their very own demarcation zone for nearly three years? "Thank God, we finally opened the Stetson-King border," he said, with clear relief."

"Yes, and isn't it amazing that we find ourselves on the very same side?"

"It's about time." He reached over and delicately tweaked her nose.

Amanda nudged him with her elbow. "You know," she challenged. "Someday, I'd love to return to Hungary, when the country truly opens up. After traveling all the way to Budapest, I'm really disappointed that I didn't get to see much of anything."

Lee flashed his famous Stetson smile. "Well, we can't have that, can we?"

Tugging on her necklace, she pressed her point. "Tamas said we must come back, so he can take us to the Opera House. And then, we'd have to go sailing on Lake Balaton. Lee, did you know Lake Balaton is the largest fresh water lake in Central Europe?"

He laughed at her enthusiasm. "Really?"

"And, we'd just have to go the Great Plain and the Puszta. Did you know they have cowboys that do fancy tricks on horses? Oh Lee, you'd just love the cowboys. And, of course, there's Debrecen. Tamas said we wouldn't want to miss the beautiful city near the Soviet border."

Grinning broadly, Lee halted her nervous ramble. "Then let's make it a date, Amanda! You and me touring Hungary." Beckoning with his finger, he lured her a little closer. Then he leaned in, placing a feather light kiss on first one cheek and then the other, in typical Hungarian style.

Blushing, she touched her hand to her face, tracing the area newly brushed by his lips. "Well, Mr. Stetson, I think you have yourself a date," she whispered in her husky voice.

"You can count on it, Amanda," he promised. "However, there's a condition." His eyes gleamed with mischief as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

She hesitated before responding. "Condition? What kind of condition?" Her eyes squinted with skepticism, daring him to cross her.

With cocky assurance, Lee double dared her with a wink and a smile. "Next time, Amanda, maybe you could leave the red flannel nightgown at home."

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
